Unexpected
by Mistress Frrreak
Summary: A new threat comes to Charming but Clay Morrow is graced with a little gift from an old friend. What happens when the Sgt-At-Arms and the VP start to fall for the help! Drama, violence, some romance
1. Presents

Clay Morrow was on the phone with someone he hadn't talked to in almost 10 years. He furrowed his brow to hear what his old friend had to tell him although he was glad for the heads up. They talked about strategy and what the SAMCRO were up against before he had to get off the phone. His wife seemed to be having a bit of trouble with an unruly customer.

His friend had a group that would be considered by many to be a vigilante group in Egypt. They hand their hand in several cookie jars to fund their project. Alim had met Clay almost 30 years previously at a chance encounter up in Tacoma. Once they got to talking they instantly hit it off. They chatted about their respective organizations, leaving out selective details of course, but quickly understood they were in much the same business. All they really wanted was to protect their families and keep their towns safe.

Alim had helped fund almost all of SAMCRO and even purchased the building they were now in when they needed it. He helped teach them some of their tricks to funding and moving. The Original 9 owed quite alot to Alim and his... associates if they thought about it. Once everything had been straightened out, he received another phone call bringing him out of his reverie.

"Hello?" He asked

_"Clay, I forgot to mention earlier that I'm sending you a little present. Well, 2 actually."_ His old friend, Alim told him

"A present? What kind of present?" Clay asked, making his step-son and Vice President look at him funny

Laughter erupted on the other end of the phone before he replied, _"You'll see. Enjoy and put my presents to good use."_

Clay furrowed his brows again wondering what Alim had sent to him. Tig and Koz were fighting, Jax and Juice were outside having a smoke, Chibs & Opie were busy working on 2 cars that had been brought in earlier today, while Happy and Bobby were off on club business. Suddenly the roar of 2 VRSC Night Rod Specials could be heard making everyone stop what they were doing and look to where the Harley's pulled to a stop. Clay watched as his brothers watched intently as 2 women cautiously got off the magnificent Harleys. Everyone watched as they silently walked straight in to Clay.

"You must be Clay. We're your presents." The taller of the 2 stated as she came to a stop in front of the dumb-founded President

"That's me, but who are you?" Clay questioned as everyone, including his wife, made their way to them

"I'm Anai and this is Layla. My uncle Amil sent us." The taller one stated

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, let us head to my office to discuss things further." Clay stated, nodding to his wife

The foursome walked to said office leaving everyone standing there looking quite confused. They wanted to know who the hell these 2 women were and why were they here. Who was Amil and why did he send their Prez "presents"? Why would Gemma allow this? Sighing, Jax told everyone to get back to work as someone brought in another car to be fixed. As Jax worked on the paperwork, he couldn't quit thinking back to Layla. She was short, maybe 5'0 or so, curvy with long black hair that came to her mid-back and had some neon blue streaks throughout. She was cute even if she didn't give anyone a second glance. Hell he wasn't sure she given anyone but Clay a _first_ glance!

It was nearly 2 hours before the foursome emerged from Clay's office. Everyone was busy or at least tried to look busy. When one of the 2 prospects grabbed the taller of the ladies' asses, Anai her name was, the entire shop watched as she grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over on where he landed on his back on the ground. She quickly placed her foot on his throat, obviously putting pressure there before speaking.

"Touch me again and I'll break both your hands." She quietly stated, voice cold and harsh

Everyone looked at her with fascination and awe while she removed her foot from the prospects throat and continued walking to her bike. Jax was all but dying to know what was happening. Tig watched as Anai put her helmet on then straddled her bike. She was short to him at approximately 5'3, curvy but not by extremes, nice bust, with long black hair that came to the middle of her back with neon pink streaks throughout. He found her quite attractive but that would have to wait. Business was at hand.

"They'll be back, needed to go pick a few things up. Juice, I need you to do some intel for me. They're here to help us with a group we've never dealt with before." Clay stated before heading back into his office


	2. First taste

Juice worked diligently on gathering the intel on the group Clay asked him about. They were a bad group of people, not just for what they did but their tactics and things. Several of their people are experts in various martial arts. Although the Sons could fist-fight, Juice was concerned about them getting into a brawl these martial artists. Juice quickly printed out the information he'd found to take to Clay.

He found the President talking with his wife. Nodding he silently let Clay know he found something out. The Prez called a meeting, although they didn't feel the need to attend church, and just stood around while Juice explained what he knew about this new group of enemies. As they were chatting, the ladies returned. They all turned when they heard commotion outside the shop.

"Fucking bitch!" Some middle-aged guy stated before attempting to slap Anai

She had grabbed his wrist before he could get close to her face. A look of seriousness and distaste crossed her face before she spoke.

"Touch me again and I'll break your hands." She retorted

Tig watched with intense fascination at how she handled herself. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he was turned on by the way handled her business.

"Try your worst you little cunt." The guy replied

"Are we gonna do anything?" Half-Sack questioned

"Not just yet son, let's see where this goes." Clay retorted as they watched as the guy twirled Anai around to push her up against the wall

She back kicked him straight in the knee before using her elbow to break his nose. Tig was extremely turned on by the whole thing. He went to grab her arm but she side kicked him in the same knee which caused him to fall to his knees in pain. Layla stood back watching with amusement. Half way to where the large group stood, the guy caught up to her and knocked her to the ground. She quickly rolled over and kicked him even harder in his "good" knee. Everyone heard the excruciating sound of his knee popping out of place. She stood up the used her knee to hit the guy in nose which shattered it completely. As he rested his right hand on the ground to steady himself, she took the opportunity to slam her heeled boot on it, effectively shattering his hand.

"Stupid little whore! You'll pay for this!" He screamed

She laughed. One of those very eery kind of laughs before leaning down and taking his jaw in her left hand. The shop barely heard her tell him, _"I ever see you again I'll cut off every limb including your dick and feed them to the sharks."_. Tig was quite impressed. And painfully turned on. The girls made their way to the group of bad-ass bikers who were looking at them in awe. Anai cocked her eyebrow at most of them staring at her. Bobby was the first to offer to buy them a drink which both nodded yes to. The burly man escorted both ladies to the clubhouse.

Juice noticed that Layla had what appeared to be a laptop bag with her. How hadn't he noticed it before? Tig, Jax, Juice, and Chibs followed Clay & Gemma as they made their way to the clubhouse as well. Everyone was very curious and hoped to learn a bit more about the pair of ladies. They found the trio doing shots of Tequila and laughed. Clay sat down and pulled Gemma down onto his lap. When Layla fires up her Alienware laptop, Juice is immediately intrigued and sat down next to her at the bar. She only grinned at his presence knowing he's the techno-geek of his group like she is theirs.

While Juice chatted her up about her laptop and other techno stuff, Tig watched Anai from the other side of the room. She wasn't as friendly as her cohort but seemed to be trying to be civil. Chibs made mention of a knife which immediately sparked Anai's interest. Tig watched as her whole face lit up when she got to talking to the Scotsman about knives. It piqued his interest so he casually strolled over to join in the conversation. He had to chuckle when Chibs made a remark of hiding knives and she bent down and pulled out a 9-inch blade from the inside of her right boot.

"Damn der lassie!" Chibs laughed which brought a smile to her face

"I've got plenty more for you to gawk at." Anai stated with a sly grin

"Is that so?" Tig had to pipe up making her turn and face him

"I know all about you, _Alexander_. Alexander Trager, the man whore." She stated making the entire club go deathly silent

"How the hell do you know so much?" Tig questioned, eyes narrowing in suspicion

"You don't honestly believe my Uncle would send us up here not knowing anything about Clay's crew, do you? (in Egyptian) Cocky, naive American" Anai stated making Layla burst into laughter, especially at Tig's expression

"So tell me, what exactly do you do for your Uncle?" Bobby questioned, trying to ease the tension that was building

Anai turned to the burly man and replied anything that her uncle needed. Bobby nodded. She went into greater detail about being the executioner, weapons expert, and general go-to woman. Layla was their computer expert, hacker, intel officer. Juice immediately looked to Layla with a raised eyebrow. They were so nonchalant about things. Clay and Gemma just watched how their crew interacted with the ladies. Suddenly Clay remembered their bags needed to be brought in to their dorm rooms. He had the Prospects go and bring in their luggage up to their respective rooms.

A little while later Clay received a phone call and the Sons had to leave on "Club business" leaving a small few of them to work on the cars and the ladies. Gemma was curious to get to know them. She offered them another drink which both ladies gladly took. Gemma sat down at the bar with them before asking questions about them and their uncle.


	3. Sick Bastards

A little while later Clay received a phone call and the Sons had to leave on "Club business" leaving a small few of them to work on the cars and the ladies. Gemma was curious to get to know them. She offered them another drink which both ladies gladly took. Gemma sat down at the bar with them before asking questions about them and their uncle. They answered all the questions she asked but didn't ask any in return. Gemma found it odd but didn't press the issue.

Gemma told them a little bit about herself and Clay and a hair about the Sons. Layla was tracking the movements of the group that these guys were about to have a showdown with. Layla informed the pair that the group would be in Charming in approximately 4 days.

"What exactly does that mean?" Gemma asked a bit suspiciously

"It means we have 4 days to get you lot up to speed on these low-life assholes." Anai stated before throwing back her shot of Tequila

"Get us up to speed on what, exactly?" Clay asked as he strolled into the clubhouse, the rest of the guys following close behind

Anai just watched as he walked over and kissed Gemma on the cheek.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with, with the Oly beteg!" Anai stated

(TRANSLATION:_"Sick Bastards"_)

"I've done my research." Juice piped up

Everyone looked at them like they had 2 heads when both Anai **_and_** Layla started laughing.

"Boy, you don't know a fraction of what you should about these guys." Layla finally retorted

"Then educate us, darlin'" Bobby replied

"The Oly beteg are the sickest sons of bitches known to mankind." Anai started making Tig and Happy snort, "They have no regard for life, human or animal, and will manipulate anyone to do what they want."

"They rape women and children simply because they can. They steal from the dead to take money or jewels or other valuables. Hell they've killed people just **SO** they could steal from them." Layla piped in making the entire bunch of men stiffen in anger

"They love to torture others. They derive pleasure from others' pain. I know for a fact they've dosed girls, young girls like 13 or 16, with hardcore drugs getting them addicted so these girls will "need" them and do whatever they tell them to in order to score more drugs." Anai finished

"Fucking sick bastards!" Bobby finally stated

"You have no idea." Layla retorted

Juice went to go get his laptop leaving Bobby and Chibs to start pouring drinks for everyone. Opie and Jax started a game of pool. Juice returned looking very pissed off. He looked at Layla accusingly which only made her giggle. Both ladies knew she was a better hacker/computer nerd. They exchanged geek threats which amused everyone else. Clay wanted greater detail about this group so himself, Tig and Juice sat around the bar with Anai and Layla while the shorter of the 2 women pulled up all the intel she had about them, including profiles on most of the men in the group.

Even Tig, who has done some unspeakable things, seemed appalled at what he was hearing. When Anai began talking about some of the fights she's been in with a few of the members, of course explaining the exact how of how she kicked their asses, Clay seemed much more relieved. Layla explained their usual methods and tactics. Clay was very impressed at their intel.

"We need a plan. A trap of sorts." Anai stated, looking Clay in the eyes

"You know more about these people than we do. What do you suggest?" Clay asked, looking between the girls and his brothers

"Give me a little time to come up with something. Layla, try to find out why they want to muscle in here." Anai replied

Tig was quite impressed with Anai. She was smart, had an affinity for knives & swords, could kick major ass, and was quite well spoken. She was obviously much more intelligent than the croweaters he usually bed with. Not too mention how hot he thought she was. He watched as she quickly downed the shot that had been placed in front of her. One thing's for sure, she could sure as hell handle her liquor!


	4. Girl's got some brass

"We need a plan. A trap of sorts." Anai stated, looking Clay in the eyes

"You know more about these people than we do. What do you suggest?" Clay asked, looking between the girls and his brothers

"Give me a little time to come up with something. Layla, try to find out why they want to muscle in here." Anai replied

Tig was quite impressed with Anai. She was smart, had an affinity for knives & swords, could kick major ass, and was quite well spoken. She was obviously much more intelligent than the croweaters he usually bed with. Not too mention how hot he thought she was. He watched as she quickly downed the shot that had been placed in front of her. One thing's for sure, she could sure as hell handle her liquor!

Jax kept a close eye on Layla. There was something about her. Her calm demeanor while her friend kicked the guy's ass, the way she laughed when Juice told them he'd done his research, just the way she held herself. Currenly she was bent over her laptop, completely oblivious to anyone or anything around her. Even Juice who was standing to her left side watching her as she typed away. He started thinking like the VP instead of a man who hadn't gotten any in a few weeks and began to wonder if these 2 could really be trusted.

His mother watched her son with a sense of dread. He was already looking at her with lustful eyes. She knew it would end badly for one of them, if not both, but didn't know what to do about it. Gemma hadn't quite taken a liking to the new ladies, and they certaintly hadn't earned her respect just yet. It wasn't paranoia but she didn't trust them even though she was sure they had told her the truth about themselves and their unlce. Clay may welcome them with open arms because he's friends with their uncle, doesn't mean she did.

Anai stood up from her seat and walked outside. She needed to think and clear her head. Clay was leaving the master plan up to her. Furrowing her brows she tried to think of how to set them up. They liked their liquor. They liked pussy. They liked taking things instead of paying for it. Liquor & pussy. Strip club? Whore house? No, no strip club is perfect. It's a "legit" business and it's perfect to set them up for prostitution or human trafficking. Smiling to herself she began to think of just how they could set it all up in just a few days. Taking a deep breath she went to go find Clay.

"I need a club, strippers, lots of alcohol, and a dorm like structure." She stated as she came to a stop in front of Clay, Tig, Happy, and Bobby

"You want a strip club with dorms?" Clay questioned, a bit confused

"You gonna strip for us?" Tig piped up, winking at her

"You'd be lucky if you **EVER** get the chance to see me in less clothing than what I'm wearing now. And yes, a strip club with dorms. There is only 2 things these guys can't resist: alcohol and pussy. The younger the better." She retorted, earning a gasp from Tig and a laugh from Bobby

"Need it ASAP, I presume?" Clay stated

"You presume right." She replied, softening her voice

"Juice! Got a mission for ya." Clay stated, making said man quickly make his way over to the Prez, "We need a building we can use to turn into a strip club. It needs to have a place to set up dorms. And lots of alcohol. Take Jax with you to round up some ladies to be our strippers for a few days."

Juice nodded in understanding before heading off to find the VP. Anai nodded and went to sit down next to Layla. A few minutes later, Tig watched as she walked out to her bike and retrieved a small leather satchel. He wondered what was in it. More knives? Guns? Handcuffs? With great interest he watched as she pulled out a black notebook and began scribbling away. She was trying to figure out how to set this up. They would obviously need bouncers and bartenders. Perhaps they could bring in some of the nomad bikers she's heard about? Yeah, without the cuts and only using the nomads so they couldn't really be recognized. It was possible to pull this off.

"You know, you shouldn't keep things to yourself. And writing certain things down could be very bad for business!" Gemma stated angrily

"And looking over my shoulder while I'm working could be even worse for business." Anai retorted, not one to be pushed around by anyone even some hot-headed alpha female

"You've got some nerve kid." Gemma replied, staring at the girl before her, even angrier than before

"I'm not one to be intimidated. By anyone. Save the alpha female bullshit for some little tart who needs to know her place." Anai calmly replied, looking the older woman in the eyes

Gemma reached her hand back to clock Anai. Before her balled fist could reach the younger woman's face, Anai grabbed the older woman's hand in her own. Gemma's surprised expression amused Anai. She pushed the older woman away, gently of course, but Gemma wasn't having none of it. She was just about to slap Anai when Clay raced over and grabbed her arm before she could.

"What in the hell is going on here?" He questioned

"Just us girls sorting some things out." Gemma replied calmly

"Your wife doesn't like it that I'm an alpha female too. Until she learns Layla and I are only here to help she'll have problems with me." Anai stated, giving the older man a smile

"Why you little bitch!" Gemma stated

"Honey, let's go talk." Clay stated, turning and dragging his wife away

Tig, Happy and Bobby had watched the scene unfold before them. Noone ever stood up to Gemma and lived! It was a stupid thing to do but kind of hot too, at least to Tig. She had some balls standing up to Gemma the way she did but he couldn't help but wonder what had triggered the showdown. He watched as Anai went back to what she was doing like nothing ever happened. Coincidentally it reminded him of Gemma. Maybe that's the problem there. They're too much alike to really get along. He had to laugh at that thought.

"Girl's got some brass." Happy stated, bringing Tig out of his thoughts


	5. Trust is earned

Tig, Happy and Bobby had watched the scene unfold before them. Noone ever stood up to Gemma and lived! It was a stupid thing to do but kind of hot too, at least to Tig. She had some balls standing up to Gemma the way she did but he couldn't help but wonder what had triggered the showdown. He watched as Anai went back to what she was doing like nothing ever happened. Coincidentally it reminded him of Gemma. Maybe that's the problem there. They're too much alike to really get along. He had to laugh at that thought.

"Girl's got some brass." Happy stated, bringing Tig out of his thoughts

"What's going on?" Opie stated, having seen his President escorting his wife into church

The trio couldn't help but laugh. Bobby explained about the show down between Gemma and Anai. Even Opie seemed to be taken aback by what he heard. Lighting up a cigarette, he looked over to where Anai and Layla sat. The shorter woman was still on her laptop doing God knows what. The pair were deep in conversation about something. Layla's laughter soon caught his ears and he couldn't surpress the smile that made it's way onto his lips.

Layla had been busy trying to discover why the Oly Beteg were trying to worm their way into Charming. Besides it being a small "wholesome" community there was something else here. It frustrated her to no end. She finally decided to take a break. Walking outside, she plopped down on the picnic table and took a few deep breaths. The rumbling of Harley's made her open her eyes. Jax and Juice had returned and looked quite pleased. Juice immediately headed inside to talk to Clay while Jax stood by the table and lit his own cigarette.

"Does your friend know what she's doing?" Jax quietly asked

"We were sent to help. This is what we do. You'll be fine." Layla finally replied after thinking over her answer carefully

"That's not what I asked." Jax retorted

"Yes, we know what we're doing. You just have to trust us." Layla exclaimed, annoyed by his underlying statement

"Trust is earned." Jax retorted

"Then how do we know you won't kill us as soon as we're done with this little mission?" Layla asked, not bothering to hide her anger or annoyance at him

"We don't kill women or children." Jax stated, voice softening

"Pffft. Trust is earned. And quite frankly I don't trust any of you." Layla replied, quickly getting up and heading to her laptop

As soon as she'd sat down, Anai had sensed she was upset. They began speaking quietly about Layla's conversation with Jax. Anai had to laugh softly knowing how close she and Layla were. Of course she also knew that this club wouldn't just welcome them with open arms or trust them hardly at all. It just came with the territory. As they sat there discussing the conversation Layla had had with Jax, Juice, Gemma, and Clay came out of the meeting room. Clay asked the girls if they would like to take a ride. Looking at the older man Anai nodded her head yes. Layla quickly packed up her laptop and headed to her bike.

"Jax! Tig! Juice! Let's go!" Clay commanded

Anai and Layla looked at one another before climbing onto their bikes and got ready to follow the club President. The 3 men Clay had called followed closely behind the 2 ladies while they followed the Sons president. They drove for about 20 minutes before coming to a large building. Layla looked nervously at Anai as they put their kickstands down. Anai knew what her friend was thinking and she couldn't help but think the same thing. Once they were all parked Clay nodded towards the building.

He explained that this was the building Juice had found. They were there to check it out and see if it would fit what she had in mind. Nodding in understanding both women relaxed slightly. Not completely because anything could still happen. Layla was shocked to see the building wasn't locked at all. They strolled right in. Anai stopped in the doorway and just took everything in. The rest, minus Tig of course who was acting as guard, walked around and looked at shit. Anai closed her eyes for a moment to get the image in her head. When she opened them, she could see this place as a strip club. It would have to be remodeled right but it could work.

Tig watched her closely like Jax asked him to. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up. She looked around then smiled and nodded. He wondered what she was thinking. Even though he usually made lewd sexual comments around her, even if she didn't hear them, he did want to see her naked. He wondered what she did look like naked, wondered what she tasted like, what she felt like. He couldn't help but wonder what her lips would feel like on his skin. Shaking his head, he realized he needed to get his head back in the game. They were there on official business.

"Well, what do you think?" Clay asked her as he casually strolled over

"Once we get it decorated and set up this should be absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed, grinning at his President

"Good, now let's talk about decorating this place. What do you have in mind?" Clay questioned

Tig listened as Anai explained how she thought the club should be "set up". He was quite impressed when she gave specific reasons as to why things should be placed where. Even Clay seemed impressed. She was so well spoken and intelligent. She truly thought this whole thing through, including using the nomads as the bartenders & bouncers. She stated they shouldn't wear their cuts so not to be recognized as SoA. _"It would make it easier for the Oly Beteg to come in and make themselves at home here",_ she stated earning a head nod from both Jax and Clay. The President told Juice he was in charge of getting the place ready and it needed to be done in 2 days, so that they could already have the place going before their new found enemies arrived.


	6. Women's work

Tig watched her closely like Jax asked him to. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them back up. She looked around then smiled and nodded. He wondered what she was thinking. Even though he usually made lewd sexual comments around her, even if she didn't hear them, he did want to see her naked. He wondered what she did look like naked, wondered what she tasted like, what she felt like. He couldn't help but wonder what her lips would feel like on his skin. Shaking his head, he realized he needed to get his head back in the game. They were there on official business.

"Well, what do you think?" Clay asked her as he casually strolled over

"Once we get it decorated and set up this should be absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed, grinning at his President

"Good, now let's talk about decorating this place. What do you have in mind?" Clay questioned

Tig listened as Anai explained how she thought the club should be "set up". He was quite impressed when she gave specific reasons as to why things should be placed where. Even Clay seemed impressed. She was so well spoken and intelligent. She truly thought this whole thing through, including using the nomads as the bartenders & bouncers. She stated they shouldn't wear their cuts so not to be recognized as SoA. _"It would make it easier for the Oly Beteg to come in and make themselves at home here",_ she stated earning a head nod from both Jax and Clay. The President told Juice he was in charge of getting the place ready and it needed to be done in 2 days, so that they could already have the place going before their new found enemies arrived.

Clay stated they should get back to the clubhouse. The ladies made their way outside and climbed onto their bikes. Anai noticed the men they were with didn't immediately follow. It bothered her alot but let it go, for now at least. They emerged from the building a few minutes later. Layla may have been worried about these "big bad bikers" killing them once this mission was done. Anai knew that if anything like that should happen to either of them, the Sons of Anarchy would have hell to pay. Hell, knowing her uncle like she did she was quite certain he would erradicate the Sons from the face of the Earth!

Clay gave the girls a smile before climbing onto his own bike. They dutifully followed the club president back to the clubhouse. The ladies followed the guys into the building where Bobby whispered something into Clay's ear earning a big grin. Clay loudly exclaimed that they were having a big party tonight. Hearing that brought memories back to both Anai and Layla and neither could stop the smile that spread across their faces. Anai sat down on one of the couches near the pool table and thought back to some of the parties she'd seen with her uncle.

The loud music, the alcohol flowing so easily, the girls trying to sleep with anyone who'd stick his dick into her. It wasn't just the sex and alcohol, it was the good times, the comaderie, the relaxed atmosphere, just leaving all the cares & worries at the door and letting loose. It was good times. Of course the parties her uncle threw were not quite like what these guys threw. For them it was all about letting loose, alcohol & sex. She couldn't help but wonder where her and Layla would fit in. They didn't want to see the naked chicks, although they were used to it by now in their line of "work", but were quite curious as to how the guys would act in this scenario.

As Anai sat there thinking she suddenly felt eyes upon her. Looking around, her eyes finally landed on the wild, cold, steely blue eyes of Tig. They stared at one another for several minutes, unflinching, unmoving, expressionless. They only broke away because Gemma walked in and asked both ladies to follow her outside. Every pair of eyes darted between the 2 ladies to gauge their reactions. They discovered they simply followed the Queen of the Bikers outside without expression.

"What's going on there?" Juice questioned Clay as everyone tried to do their best to make it look like they _weren't_ trying to watch the ladies

"Gemma's just having a little talk with the ladies. Nothing to concern yourselves with." Clay stated with a tone that told everyone to drop it

Everyone sort of dispersed not wanting to incur the wrath of their President. Tig, Jax, and Juice all watched as the trio of ladies made their way to Gemma's care and left. Tig and Jax couldn't help but wonder what was said between them especially after the little incident earlier. Tig ran his calloused hands over his face while Jax tugged at his beard. Their minds were on the ladies and the party that would be in full swing in a few short hours.

At Gemma's house, Layla got dressed and felt good, was glad to get out of what she had been wearing. Anai shocked the hell out of Gemma by wearing a black skirt that was kind of flowy at the bottom and a 1-shouldered top that came maybe 2 inches under her bust. Gemma looked between the pair and finally smiled. Of course she didn't let either woman see her smile. She had been trying to get close to the pair, although they seemed to be keeping her at arms length. They obviously didn't trust her and she wondered if they actually trusted anyone other than their uncle.

Once it was time, Gemma told them it was time to head back to the clubhouse. They had cooked enough food for the whole group to eat before the party got started and the sweet-butts showed up. She didn't feel the need to warn them about what they might witness with the club. Surely they'd seen things like this before. And if not then this would be a great introduction into the SAMCRO life! The loaded up everything they had and made their way to Teller-Morrow.

Tig, Jax, Juice, and Opie were outside smoking when they rolled up. Anai and Layla got everything out of the car, although both knew this kind of bullshit "women's work" were beneath them. They hadn't worked so hard to become their Uncle's top people just to do some "old lady" shit. Tig watched as Anai brought in plates of food and looked incredibly pissed about it. She wasn't the typical woman they saw around here. She didn't seem the kind to be satisfied with just cooking and looking after her man. She wanted to be in the middle of the action. She wasn't a sweet-butt or crow-eater. Hell, he wondered if he would ever actually have the chance to just be alone with her or not.

Jax watched Layla as she carried bags of stuff into the club house. Just like Anai she didn't look to pleased. He couldn't help but wonder how they things worked in her world. It was obvious they didn't do the kind of shit Gemma had them doing from the not-so-happy look on her face. He had to chuckle knowing this woman was unlike any other woman he'd ever come across. He both liked it and hated it.


	7. Getting alongish

Once it was time, Gemma told them it was time to head back to the clubhouse. They had cooked enough food for the whole group to eat before the party got started and the sweet-butts showed up. She didn't feel the need to warn them about what they might witness with the club. Surely they'd seen things like this before. And if not then this would be a great introduction into the SAMCRO life! The loaded up everything they had and made their way to Teller-Morrow.

Tig, Jax, Juice, and Opie were outside smoking when they rolled up. Anai and Layla got everything out of the car, although both knew this kind of bullshit "women's work" were beneath them. They hadn't worked so hard to become their Uncle's top people just to do some "old lady" shit. Tig watched as Anai brought in plates of food and looked incredibly pissed about it. She wasn't the typical woman they saw around here. She didn't seem the kind to be satisfied with just cooking and looking after her man. She wanted to be in the middle of the action. She wasn't a sweet-butt or crow-eater. Hell, he wondered if he would ever actually have the chance to just be alone with her or not.

Jax watched Layla as she carried bags of stuff into the club house. Just like Anai she didn't look to pleased. He couldn't help but wonder how they things worked in her world. It was obvious they didn't do the kind of shit Gemma had them doing from the not-so-happy look on her face. He had to chuckle knowing this woman was unlike any other woman he'd ever come across. He both liked it and hated it.

Anai felt eyes on her as she helped unload Gemma's car. On her first return trip, her eyes landed on Tig's and they stared at one another for a moment. Her long, velvety skirt flowed quite well, hiding her knee-high leather heeled boots almost perfectly. Tig's eyes couldn't help but roam over her body, especially with her top not covering most of her upper body. He suddenly ached to run his fingers over some of her tats, to run his tongue over them. How is it she made him so lustful and never did anything to do so? The crow-eaters or sweet-butts tried everything and although he'd fucked just about all of them, they never had the natural sex appeal Anai did.

Layla felt eyes on her. She hated the feeling but being around a bunch of men she knew it was inevitable. Her eyes landed on the bright blue orbs of Jax. He smiled at her, eyes lighting up, but she couldn't do anything but stare at him. Her job didn't afford her the opportunity for "relationships". All she really needed was Anai and her family. Besides, the last man she dated wound up dead because of her "job". It really was easier to just be single & concentrate on her work.

Once everything had been brought in, Gemma helped them get everything set up. Clay, Bobby, Piney, and the prospect watched with a small sense of fascination as the trio of very head-strong women got things set up for the party that would be in full swing in about 2 hours. Clay was happy his wife had been thoughtful enough to make everyone dinner, even if the other 2 weren't quite so happy at doing what the Old Ladies usually did. He had to chuckle knowing how hard it was for his wife to have the conversation she did with the new ladies in town but was grateful they seemed to be getting along-ish. The last thing the club needed was for Gemma to be having issues with someone right now.

The guys let the ladies eat first, since they were gentlemen afterall, because they knew once the men descended on the food there probably wouldn't be much else left. '_Biker men sure ate a lot!'_ Layla thought to herself as she looked at what each had put on his plate. Gemma was being socialable and trying to get the ladies to talking. Tig and Clay sat near the trio of women, listening in on their conversation.

"So who taught you how to fight?" Gemma questioned to Anai

"I was taught by 8 out of the top 10 martial artists in the world. In all variety of the arts. I was taught how to handle a blade by the world's best swordsmen. US Marines, some of my Uncles guys, and some of the US Army taught me how everything I needed to know about close-quarter combat." Anai replied, making both men raise their eyebrows at her

"Holy shit! You really know your shit, huh?" Gemma chuckled, knowing the girl wasn't lying

"We've been around this shit our whole lives. Been around the violence, the money, the parties, sex, all of it. None of this shit bothers us." Layla piped up, answering an unasked question from the Matriarch

"Wow. So there's no need in telling you not to say anything, then." Gemma chuckled again

"Say anything about what?" Anai retorted, winking at the older woman

Gemma smiled, starting to like the younger women. Hearing what Anai said about her fighting skills just made Tig want her all the more. She wasn't a damsel-in-distress type and that turned him on more than he would ever admit to. Before he knew it, Jax had appeared next to him with Opie hot on his heels. They wanted to know more about these ladies too. Gemma asked how Layla had gotten into the computer part of her uncles operation. She looked up when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Juice stood there looking at her.

"Same as any other hacker I suppose. I've always had a knack for electronics. It just came naturally." She stated, earning a head nod from Juice

Once he calmed down, he realized she was only playing with him but asserted her dominance in the hacker world. She let him know she was the better hacker of the 2 but did it playfully. Although it pissed him off, it did help him protect his laptop better. He knew she'd still be able to get in and for the moment he was cool with that. _'How are you going to become better if noone ever pushes you to?'_ Juice thought to himself with a smile. Everyone seemed to nod at her statement.

Not too long after dinner the "entertainment" arried and the party went into full swing. Layla and Anai thought it was incredibly funny at how these "women" acted. It wasn't too different from what they had witnessed but they weren't quite used to how these girls just threw themselves at any man who would look at her twice. Tig sat in a corner nursing a beer. He watched Anai as she sat there watching the debauchery before her. She seemed to be amused by everything which was not the reaction he expected. His blue eyes roamed her toned, tattooed body and he licked his lips. He wanted her. Badly.


	8. How much do you know?

Once he calmed down, he realized she was only playing with him but asserted her dominance in the hacker world. She let him know she was the better hacker of the 2 but did it playfully. Although it pissed him off, it did help him protect his laptop better. He knew she'd still be able to get in and for the moment he was cool with that. _'How are you going to become better if noone ever pushes you to?'_ Juice thought to himself with a smile. Everyone seemed to nod at her statement.

Not too long after dinner the "entertainment" arried and the party went into full swing. Layla and Anai thought it was incredibly funny at how these "women" acted. It wasn't too different from what they had witnessed but they weren't quite used to how these girls just threw themselves at any man who would look at her twice. Tig sat in a corner nursing a beer. He watched Anai as she sat there watching the debauchery before her. She seemed to be amused by everything which was not the reaction he expected. His blue eyes roamed her toned, tattooed body and he licked his lips. He wanted her. Badly.

Several hours later, Tig watched as both Anai and Layla got up and headed to where they were shown the dorms were. Closing his eyes he could only imagine her naked body covered in sweat, biting her lip, dark eyes boring into his. Sighing, he quickly downed the shot someone handed him and stood up. For once he wasn't in the mood to fuck, a crow-eater or sweet-butt anyhow. Seeing all the rooms to the dorm firmly shut he sighed before retreating into his room. What was happening to him? This over-thinking, emotional bullshit wasn't him.

He never let pussy get to him like this. Perhaps it was because she never really gave him the time of day and he's not quite used to being ingored like that. Perhaps it was the incident earlier. What he did would make most women run away in fear. It almost seemed like she liked the dominance and control play. He just couldn't figure it out and it drove him mad! Most women fell over for his charms or wanted to fuck him simply because he's a Son.

Once Anai made it to her room, she happily discovered her bags had been set just inside the door and there was an attached bathroom. Stripping out of her outfit she headed into the bathroom to take a well-deserved shower. The hot water felt good to her aching muscles. As she let the water run over her body she thought back to a little earlier in the evening.

* * *

><p><em>She was sitting at the bar while Layla played pool with the prospect. They'd decided it was time to start interacting with these guys since they were going to be working quite closely with them for who-knows-how-long. She was nursing a Jack &amp; coke and several shots of Tequila when he walked over. The Sgt-At-Arms with those magnificent blue eyes. The man whore. She was confused when it came to this man. It turned her off at how he whored himself, sleeping with anything that had a pussy. On the other hand, reading some of the things he seemed to be into turned her on beyond belief.<em>

_He walked over and sat right down next to her. She handed him a shot, which he gladly took, before they clinked shot glasses and downed the clear liquid. They stayed silent for a few moments while they watched the party going on around them. It was him who spoke first._

_"Why did you call me a man whore?" He questioned, voice low but soft_

_"Because you are." She retorted without batting an eye_

_"How much do you know about us exactly?" He asked, curious to know how much research they had really done_

_"Your wife left with your twin girls when they were very young because she couldn't handle your invovlement with this club. Dawn and Fawn, whom you did not name, look like the spitting image of their mother but with your eyes and nose." She stated making him look at her in shock, "I know you've done some awful things to people when needed for this club. I know about your 'vitamins'."_

_He wrapped his calloused hand around her neck in anger before walking her to the hallway of the dorms. He didn't need anyone seeing this. It took him back when she laughed. Her dark eyes shone with something he couldn't place. His heart quickened when she placed her hand on top of his. He narrowed his eyes wondering why she wasn't kicking his ass already. Hell she's proven that twice today that she could easily kick any ass she wanted. So why wasn't she doing that with him? She knew her actions were confusing him. Anai had to chuckle again as she silently hoped he would squeeze harder. In this moment she realized just what a freak he probably was in bed and it made her wet just thinking about it._

_"Do **NOT** talk about my kids again." He growled, voice low and menacing_

_Normally his voice, his tone would make anyone back away in fear. But not her. She knew she could take him. He knew she could take him. He still didn't want her talking about his kids, even if he did only get to see them once or twice a year. Her eyes bore into his with an intensity he'd never really seen before._

* * *

><p>She ran her hand over the area Tig had grabbed earlier. She chuckled at his display of power even though they both knew she could easily kick his ass. Slipping into a pair loose fitting shorts and a black tank top, she dried her hair then crawled into bed. Tomorrow the strip club should be finished up and she needed to check it out, make sure everything was where it needed to be. She set her alarm for a reasonable time then allowed sleep to take over.<p>

The annoying sound of her alarm roused her from her sound slumber. Rubbing sleep from her eyes she discovered a steaming cup of coffee sitting on the desk. She cocked her eyebrow and wondered who had come into her room while she was sleeping. She quickly changed into a pair of ripped to hell jeans, some plain black combats, a black one-shouldered tank that had bleeding purple roses with snakes intertwined in them across the right breast. She grabbed her leather jacket, slung it over her arm and grabbed the cup of coffee and headed out to find everyone else. To her surprise Tig was up already and sitting at the bar. His eyes roamed her body, stopping on her neck where he had grabbed her last night.

"I didn't put any vitamins in your coffee. I just didn't know how you liked it." Tig quietly spoke

"I guess this is your way of apologizing?" She questioned, adding some sugar to the still hot black liquid

"If that's what you want to call it." He simply stated

"I need to go out and check on the progress of the club. They'll be here in 3 days." She stated right as Clay and Gemma arrived

"We'll leave in about 30. How was your first night?" Clay asked

"Entertaining." She smiled, eyes lighting up

"As long as the boys behaved themselves." Gemma piped up, looking directly at Tig

"Everyone was great, although I think the prospect still owes Layla some money from their pool games." Anai stated making everyone laugh


	9. Who are they?

"I need to go out and check on the progress of the club. They'll be here in 3 days." She stated right as Clay and Gemma arrived

"We'll leave in about 30. How was your first night?" Clay asked

"Entertaining." She smiled, eyes lighting up

"As long as the boys behaved themselves." Gemma piped up, looking directly at Tig

"Everyone was great, although I think the prospect still owes Layla some money from their pool games." Anai stated making everyone laugh

Tig helped get Juice and Happy up while Anai woke her friend. Jax had strolled in a few minutes later. Everyone had coffee while Clay talked with his wife. Jax couldn't help but watch Layla. Her eyes were thick with sleep and her hair was still a mess. He couldn't believe just how adorable she was first thing in the morning. Feeling someone jab him in the side made him whip his head around. He found Opie standing there smirking.

Once everyone was dressed and awake, Clay, Anai, Layla, Juice, Jax, Opie, and Tig headed out to the location of the strip club. Happy had already left to meet some of the nomads there. The loud roar of a bunch of Harley's is probably not what most people wanted to hear this early in the morning. Anai sighed happily, although she still couldn't get last night's incident with Tig out of her mind. She knew he wouldn't really hurt her. In fact she found it kind of hot. She had never found anyone who could keep up with her or who understood the play between dominance and power like he seemed to. Sighing as she turned off her bike, she knew there was no time for dwelling on that shit now. Business was waiting.

Layla looked around and found about 9 bikers she didn't recognize standing around with Happy. Said man gave Clay a friendly man-hug before everyone headed inside. Anai looked around, inspected almost every square inch of the place. Layla knew what she was thinking. Anai made a few creative suggestions which made Juice nod. She looked at Clay silently asking him if she could take control. He nodded at her with a smile, which seemed to take both Jax and Opie off guard. Anai asked a few of the nomads to stand in certain places. She then asked the rest to find seats while she moved about. Layla headed to the stage knowing what her closest friend was doing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jax questioned, earning a hard look from Tig

"I need to see how this place will actually look. I need to know where everyone can see." Anai retorted without batting an eye

"You're making sure the right people can see the right places but other's can't?" Juice asked, trying to understand

"Exactly! Layla, can you start hooking up security cameras?" Anai said

"Clay, security cameras are a bad idea. People won't come if they think they're being watched." Jax stated, not liking this idea

"That's why people won't think they're being watched." Layla exclaimed

"Huh?" Jax replied, obviously confused

"These cameras are so small no one will ever see them. It'll be easier for you to watch what goes on here, who comes and goes, and if money exchanges hands that shouldn't be exchanged." Layla stated, emptying a small leather satchel on one table

Suddenly it got very quiet when Nightwish's _"Planet Hell"_ rang out. Everyone looked to Anai who only shrugged. It was a text from her uncle telling her an account had been set up for her for anything she might need. She quickly replied her thanks knowing full well what his text meant. Thinking of her ringtone made her think of the band she'd come to love due to a friendship she'd struck up over the internet with one of the coolest chicks she'd ever had the pleasure of talking to.

* * *

><p><em>Anai had been on vacation with Layla traveling through Europe. They decided to spend most of their time in Finland so they had a hotel suite in Helsinki. They had promised to get as many photos of the city and country as they could for their 3 closest friends, Taimi, Luna, and Kricket. They were even on a mission to find the 69 Eyes, HIM, and Nightwish. They had been alerted to some problems when a Swedish vocalist came out of a buiding yelling about her bandmates. Layla couldn't believe they'd run into Nightwish so easily!<em>

_"Anette, if we weren't bound by contract we'd have fired you already!" Tuomas shouted angrily_

_"Fuck you, you stupid prick! You wouldn't be shit with out me!" Anette shouted back before turning and slapping him hard across the face_

_He just stood there with a stunned expression on his face. Anai nodded towards the keyboardist._

_"Who are those three?" He said, referring to the three friends Anai and Layla had traveled with._

_"Next to us, they're the three toughest chicks we know" Layla retorted with a smile, "Let us buy you guys a drink. Sounds like you could use it."_

_As Layla walked to him, Anai followed the vocalist to her hotel. She even got into the elevator with her. Anette was so pissed at whatever had gone down with her bandmates. As she tried to shut the door, Anai wormed her way in. Before the vocalist could even open her mouth to speak, Anai had backhanded her so hard across the face, she split Anette's lip in 2 separate places. The vocalist blabbered about staying out of other's business but Anai just laughed._

_She hit her, kicked her, elbowed her, kneed her, did anything she could to inflict pain on the Swede. As a matter of fact, not only did Anai break Anette's nose, black both eyes, broke her arm but she also broke a few ribs. Anette had cuts and bruises there was no way she could hide from anyone. She hit her so hard, she finally knocked the Swede unconscious. Anai just waited for her to come to before speaking._

_"You leave Nightwish. Voluntarilly. Go solo, find a new band, be a real mother. I don't care. Leave." Anai stated_

_"And if I don't?" Anette questioned, cockily_

_"I'll make sure you never sing... or breath... again. You have 6 months." Anai stated before starting to leave, "Tell anyone about what happened here and you'll be dead in less than 24 hours."_

* * *

><p>She was brought out of her reverie by someone hitting her foot. She looked up to see Tig standing there looking at her with a raised eyebrow. She grinned up at him mischieviously before getting to her feet. They were heading back to the clubhouse while Juice and some of the nomads finished up with the club. Clay and Jax rode side by side, Tig &amp; Anai rode side by side, while Opie &amp; Layla rode side by side back to the clubhouse. When they arrived, Anai headed straight to her room.<p>

She brought out a small photo album that held all the pictures that were close to her heart. Sitting on her bed flipping through them, she didn't hear someone knocking on her door nor the door squeeking open. Seeing some of them made her chuckle, others made her smile. It wasn't until the bed moved beside her did she finally look up. Tig was sitting next her looking at her quite curiously.

"Who are they?" He asked, pointing to a particular photo which never failed to bring a smile to Anai's face.

The one in which the 5-some were holding their favorite weapons. Luna had been brandishing a stiletto blade, Layla was holding what could only be described as a staff with spikes coming out from every angle at one end of it, and Anai holding a beastly looking katana.

"They are mine and Layla's best friends. That's Luna, that one is Kricket, and the hot red-head is Taimi. We'd taken them to Finland for a few rock shows" She replied, pointing each one out

"What'd this one do?" Tig asked, pointing to the picture of the one Anai had pegged as Luna

"Don't know exactly, but I heard she made a guy that was 6'9 and 250 pounds run screaming for his mother." She replied making Tig look at her to see if she was lying to him

"What does this one do?" He said, pointing to the image of "Taimi".

"Oh her, she possesses a mysterious power known as the _'Flying Barstool Barrage'_" Anai retorted making him laugh heartily

"And Kricket?"

"Well those chains on her jeans aren't decorative..." Anai retorted with a snort

"You're just a group of badass biker chicks!" Tig joked, trying to covertly flirt with her

"If that's what you wanna call it." She stated, spitting his own words back at him

Before he could ask any more questions, Layla entered her room. She told Anai that Clay needed to speak with her. The taller woman nodded then got up, leaving the album on the bed, and went to find Clay.


	10. We don't fuck around

Before he could ask any more questions, Layla entered her room. She told Anai that Clay needed to speak with her. The taller woman nodded then got up, leaving the album on the bed, and went to find Clay. She found him sitting in "church", smoking one of his stogies. He told her the club would be ready by noon and that Jax had some girls to dance. Anai smiled but knew there was more to this little meeting than just that. Clay wanted to go over how things would work. She explained that they should decide on hours then work out who works what shift. Figure out prices and such. When the Oly beteg arrived they'd have to sit down and go over what their next move would be then.

She was surprised to find Tig still in her room when she arrived.

"So where is that crazy one, Luna, now?" Tig asked.

"Oh Luna? As of a couple years ago she's the Old Lady of the President of this group in Helsinki. They have a stranglehold on the nightclubs, but know their way around a fight if it comes to that."

"Nightclubs? Really?" Tig questioned

"You have to understand that's the big business over there. They make damned good money too. Enough so Jyrki could buy her a 10carat diamond ring for her birthday one year." Anai replied, smiling at the man sitting beside her, "You should have seen what Luna did to this one silicone display named Forbidden when she tried slithering up to her man... it was fucking epic!"

"Do I even want to know?" Tig questioned

Laughing Anai retorted, "She cut her tits out. Then carved the words _'I'm a whore'_ into her chest."

"Damn, what about Taimi?" Tig questioned, happy to learn more about Anai than just what her job entails

"Tuomas looked at the long, tall, busty drink of water that was the red-headed Taimi and shivered, from what I was told. She'd been a fan for a while, and was calm and cool enough to speak and joke with everyone in the back of the club. Hell she was the one who got me into Nightwish. "Suddenly Planet Hell blared out, and she opened her mouth and started to sing, shocking the hell out of Tuomas and the surrounding people. Jyrki just gestured his enjoyment with his hand, a sign very familiar to any heavy metal fan." Anai replied, smile creeping onto her lips thinking of her friend, "But don't mess with her man either. One time Lyssa picked up this skinny bitch and spun her around like a cook flipping pizza dough; she landed sunny-side up"

"Fuck! You girls don't mess around when it comes to your old man, do you?" Tig questioned, amusement in his voice

Something about that made her shiver, "Yeah. We don't fuck around."

"Why do you have these pictures?" Tig softly asked, nodding towards the album

"Reminds me I'm human. That I have a heart, emotions." Anai replied very quietly, unable to look the tall man in the eye afraid of looking weak

Nodding, Tig finally spoke, "I can relate to that."

Shaking her head, she quickly shut the album and put it back where it went. He watched her now knowing there was so much more to her than just the ass-kicking, tough-as-nails woman he saw yesterday. He watched as she left the room and went to the main room with everyone else. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to contain himself. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, mark her as his. Running his hand through his thick curly hair, he got up and went to find himself a beer.

He found the clubhouse was empty except the 2 ladies who were sitting at the bar looking over Layla's laptop. He headed to the garage to "get to work". Even working on other motorcycles and cars didn't take his mind of Anai. How long they stayed here would depend on how long it took them to deal with these new guys. She probably wouldn't stick around long if she didn't have to and he really wanted her to stick around. He wanted to actually get to know her. When that realization hit him, he freaked out.

Jax was leaving to go make the final arrangements for the strippers while Clay and Gemma talked with Happy about the hours, shifts, and prices. As Jax headed off to his bike, he took the opportunity to head into the clubhouse to _'find something'_ as he told the ladies. In reality he just wanted to see Layla before he left since he didn't know when he'd be back. He couldn't stick around long because he did have business to handle but he really did just want to see her. Her and Anai were looking at something on her laptop so he stood in the doorway for a moment or 2 then hopped on his bike.

In the office, Gemma, Clay, and Happy worked out who was working the strip club, the hours they figured would be best to be open, and the general prices of things. Happy was to be the "general manager" for several reasons. Mostly because Clay trusted him more than the others since they'd be surrounded by pussy. Partly because he knew no one would fuck with someone like Happy and partly because he knew Happy wouldn't fuck around with drunken idiots. Clay knew the Tacoma Killah would keep things straight, not allowing anyone to sell drugs in the club or cheat them out of money or any of that bullshit.

Finally they decided they'd be open Thursday through Sunday, about 6pm to 2am. Thursday night's they'd have cheap tap beer since Thursdays are usually slow nights for most businesses. The opted to simply call it _"The Gentleman's Club"_. Clay took Happy, Tig, and Opie to stock up the bar to get ready for opening night. Before leaving, he asked Gemma to help spread the word about the club opening up while they were gone. She rolled her eyes before kissing her husband goodbye.


	11. Let us take care of it

Finally they decided they'd be open Thursday through Sunday, about 6pm to 2am. Thursday night's they'd have cheap tap beer since Thursdays are usually slow nights for most businesses. The opted to simply call it _"The Gentleman's Club"_. Clay took Happy, Tig, and Opie to stock up the bar to get ready for opening night. Before leaving, he asked Gemma to help spread the word about the club opening up while they were gone. She rolled her eyes before kissing her husband goodbye.

Gemma stood in the doorway and watched the foursome hop into one of the blacked out vans to go on their mission. She turned on her heel and went back into the office to make up some posters. About an hour or so later, Layla came in asking the Matriarch what she wanted for lunch. Gemma smiled and said they'd go out to get something to eat together. Besides, Clay had asked her to put out flyers and such as well as make a little deal with Anai. Layla nodded walked back to get Anai. She grabbed the laptop to make sure no one touched it. She was even more protective of her laptop than Juice which made most people laugh.

The ladies rode to the local diner in Gemma's Lexus but stayed quiet. They were all lost in their own thoughts. Anai couldn't help but wonder about Tig. Why did he want to know about her friends? Was he just trying to get to know her better? Was he plotting something against them? She sighed in the backseat and closed her eyes. Those eyes of his were going to be the death of her, she knew it. And that laugh. For the first time in several years she actually thought about a man in more than just a 1-night stand kind of way. But there's no way he would be interested in someone like her. Someone who's done horribe things to other humans. No, it was futile to get her hopes up.

"So, the club forgot one important detail when they started working on the titty bar." Gemma stated, looking between the ladies who sat across from her

Thinking for a moment Anai started laughing softly, "They forgot to buy the building & shit, didn't they?"

Gemma broke out into a smile before nodding her head yes.

"Let us take care of it." Layla immediately replied

"Really?" Gemma questioned, a bit suspiciously

"Yeah. You've got your hands full with the boys, still need to put flyers & such out for the 'titty bar'. It's one less worry you gotta deal with." Anai replied with a soft smile

Gemma looked at her for a moment trying to decide if she were being sincere or not. When she was, she returned the ladies' smiles and thanked them. Lunch went by with the ladies just chatting about clothes and such. The conversation was light with no mention, other than what had already been said about the titty bar, of any club or club business. Gemma bought their lunch then drove them back to Teller-Morrow. After scribbling down where they needed to go to buy the building & land, she watched them speed off with a smile. Maybe they weren't so bad afterall.

Anai and Layla flew to where they had been instructed they needed to go to talk to the real estate guy. The pair pulled to a stop and parked their bikes. Layla couldn't help but chuckle at the looks they were receiving. Anai headed straight into the office and Layla quickly followed. The receptionist looked surprised at the 2 women before her but quickly got her boss. They stood around while they waited for him to come out and see them. He finally came out and ushered them to his office. Anai was in no mood to fuck around.

"I want the building and land at this address." She told him, cutting to the chase

"That particular piece of land is not for sale." He quickly replied

"I didn't ask if it was for sale. I want it. Just tell me the price." Anai exclaimed, looking more ferocious than anyone he'd ever seen before

"I could, um, work some paperwork. For, let's say, 500k." He replied

"I'll give you 250k today and 250k in a few days. I want the paperwork and deeds in my hand before I leave." Anai stated with a bit of finality

"I'll hand over the paperwork when I have that first 250k." He replied trying to maintain some control and dignity

"Layla, head to the bank. I'll stay here with Mr. Michaels." Anai stated

Layla immediately got up and left. Anai sat back while Mr. Michaels got to work on the paperwork. It took nearly 2 hours for the bank to get the money together and Layla was getting very anxious. Finally the bank manager returned with a locked briefcase. He counted it out in front of her to make sure she could see it was all there. He offered her an escort which she "gladly" took. She hopped on her bike but slipped the briefcase into the side pocket and quickly sped away. Finally making it back to the real estate office, she hurried inside.

Layla handed over the briefcase to Anai who opened it and began counting it before handing it over to Mr. Michaels. He re-counted it before putting it in his safe. Michaels finished up the paperwork and handed them over. Anai looked over them making sure everything was in order. He wrote out the bill of sale to make everything legal. Happy with everything, she smiled and told him it was pleasure doing business with him. He grunted then nodded as Layla took his business card.

They quickly made their way back to Teller-Morrow. Everyone had returned and seemed to be in good spirits. Anai got off her bike full of confidence and spunk while Layla followed behind laughing softly. Tig, Juice and Happy watched as they strolled by like they owned the joint. The ladies walked into the clubhouse searching for Clay. Finally they did, he was sitting at the bar with Bobby and Piney nursing a beer.

"What's this?" Clay questioned, as Anai pushed a manila envelope

The rest of the guys made their way over, curiosity getting the better of them.

"This is..." Clay started

"... the deed to the acreage and building. It's yours free and clear." Anai finished for him

"How much did this cost?" Bobby questioned, the 'financial advisor' taking over

"About 500k after all is said and done, since the guy didn't want to sell it. I didn't give him an option." Anai retorted

"Holy fuck! Clay we can't afford this!" Bobby retorted

"I told you it was yours free and clear. Call it a gift or whatever you want to." Anai stated, looking at Bobby with sincerity

"Lassie, you a'ight." Chibs said, slapping her on the back

"Tell your Uncle... I said thanks." Clay quietly said, giving the girl a smile


	12. I'll fucking kill you!

"What's this?" Clay questioned, as Anai pushed a manila envelope

The rest of the guys made their way over, curiosity getting the better of them.

"This is..." Clay started

"... the deed to the acreage and building. It's yours free and clear." Anai finished for him

"How much did this cost?" Bobby questioned, the 'financial advisor' taking over

"About 500k after all is said and done, since the guy didn't want to sell it. I didn't give him an option." Anai retorted

"Holy fuck! Clay we can't afford this!" Bobby retorted

"I told you it was yours free and clear. Call it a gift or whatever you want to." Anai stated, looking at Bobby with sincerity

"Lassie, you a'ight." Chibs said, slapping her on the back

"Tell your Uncle... I said thanks." Clay quietly said, giving the girl a smile

Everyone else dispersed and went back to the auto shop. The ladies didn't quite know what to do so they headed back to their rooms. Anai opened up her photo album again and looked through the pictures, one by one. The door creaked open revealing Gemma. She wondered what the Queen was doing in her room. She watched suspiciously as Gemma sat down next to her and looked over to her photos.

"Who are they?" Gemma questioned, trying to find a reason to not like these girls

"Friends of ours. This is Luna, Taimi, and Kricket." Anai stated, pointing each one out

"Where are they?" Gemma asked

"Luna is the Old Lady of the President in Helsinki."

"A little young for that role, isn't she?" Gemma retorted snarkily

"Yeah, but what Luna lacks in age she makes up for in sheer balls. I still cant forget how she de-implanted the one hooker that tried to get near her man." Anai retorted with a laugh

"Balls ain't everything, sweetheart. With age comes knowledge. Young girls aren't fit to be 'old ladies'." Gemma exclaimed earning a 'hmmmph' from Anai

"Hey Anai, you need to come **NOW**!" Layla rushed in, a bit breathless

Anai threw the album down and followed her friend outside. Just outside the auto shop was an old... acquaintance... of Anai's. Seeing the ladies race through the clubhouse, Chibs and Happy quickly followed. Even they could see how pissed Anai was. They found him talking with Clay while Bobby, Juice, Jax, Half-sack, Opie, and Tig stood around. Tig took a step back and watched as Anai raced across the lot and shoved the guy so hard he flew backwards and landed on his ass.

"Stupid little cunt!" He yelled angrily

"I'll fucking kill you, you sonofabitch!" She screamed with venom

Every Son took a few steps back, afraid of what was happening before them. Juice asked if they should step in and help her. Layla laughed and told them to leave her be for the moment. They watched as the unknown guy backhanded, causing her bottom lip to split. Anai just laughed before balling her fist and hitting him square in the nose. Everyone could tell she'd broken it in one hit! They cringed when he hit her stomach making her yell out in pain but laughed softly as a slew of obscenities immediately followed. As he was standing there she snuck in a damned good punch to his gut. He doubled over giving her enough time to elbow him in the face once more.

"Stupid bitch, you'll pay for this shit!" The guy yelled

"Do your worst you cock-sucking little rectal wart!" She spat back, venom pouring off her in waves

A few of the guys couldn't stifle the snickering at her comment. It pained Tig as he watched this guy land punches, kicks and jabs on her. On the other had he was incredibly proud at how well she handled herself in this fight. She wasn't giving up or asking for help. She was definitely holding her own. Back to the other hand, though, he was having a real hard time containing his anger at this prick hitting this woman. She astonished everyone when she did this cool spinning back kick, her foot landing solidly on his face. The guy stumbled backwards, actually running into Opie. Anai took a moment to look around and noticed the Sons had encircled them in some sort of protective cacoon.

The guy growled at her before trying to rush her. Anai just laughed and simply moved out of the way. He fell to the ground at Clay's feet. He quickly got up and whipped around. By the time he did, she round-house kicked him in the side of the head. She smiled triumphantly as he leaned over holding his right ear. That definitely hurt him and Tig couldn't be more proud. Until the guy whipped out a knife from his pocket and tried to stab her with it.

"Clay, he's got a knife!" Gemma exclaimed, pointing to the guy who was circling Anai

"I bet you hear this all the time..." Anai started as she reached into her back and whipped out a Gurkha Kukri, "...mine's bigger than your's."

The guys surrounding them laughed, and Tig swelled with pride once more at her choice of weapon, but the mood remained sombre. The guy managed to slice her left forearm before Tig couldn't take it anymore. He pushed through Clay and Bobby to get in the middle but Happy stopped him. He watched as Anai swung her blade masterfully, cutting a deep _'X'_ in to the guy's chest. He looked surprised but went after her again.

This unknown guy began calling her names which only added to her anger. He was bleeding from his chest slightly more than she was from her arm and they weren't showing signs of stopping any time soon. She growled right back at him which just turned Tig on even more. In about 2 swift movements, the guy had Anai's back pressed against his chest. Several Sons were about to step in when she back-kicked him straight in the nuts. Most of the guys instinctively grabbed their crown jewels in response.

"What the fuck did I tell you last time?" Anai stated angrily

"You'd fucking make me wish I were dead." He retorted with a laugh

"And you think I was lying?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes

"You're nothing more than a maid, a chef, something to stick my dick into!" He laughed

"Oh really? I don't make idle threats." She stated

She stabbed him right between the shoulder blades, in just the right spot where she'd miss the lungs then ran the blade straight down. He screamed in pain but it didn't seem to bother her at all. She kicked him as hard as she could where one of his kidneys would be. Everyone was silent. She dropped her blade after backing up a few feet. Layla quickly picked her blade up and followed her friend into the clubhouse. Everyone just stared after the 2 women before Clay turned to the bleeding man on his property.

"What do we do with this guy?" Juice asked

"Who the hell is he?" Jax questioned

"He's someone who's bleeding to death on our premises!" Clay exclaimed

"Dump him somewhere and let him bleed to death?" Tig suggested, still angry he had dared to touch Anai, much less cut her

"Finish the job and slice him in 2?" Happy suggested, none to pleased that they had let her fight in the first place

"Break both his legs and drop him on the side of the highway?" Juice offered


	13. The toughest bitch I know!

The guys surrounding them laughed, and Tig swelled with pride once more at her choice of weapon, but the mood remained sombre. The guy managed to slice her left forearm before Tig couldn't take it anymore. He pushed through Clay and Bobby to get in the middle but Happy stopped him. He watched as Anai swung her blade masterfully, cutting a deep _'X'_ in to the guy's chest. He looked surprised but went after her again.

This unknown guy began calling her names which only added to her anger. He was bleeding from his chest slightly more than she was from her arm and they weren't showing signs of stopping any time soon. She growled right back at him which just turned Tig on even more. In about 2 swift movements, the guy had Anai's back pressed against his chest. Several Sons were about to step in when she back-kicked him straight in the nuts. Most of the guys instinctively grabbed their crown jewels in response.

"What the fuck did I tell you last time?" Anai stated angrily

"You'd fucking make me wish I were dead." He retorted with a laugh

"And you think I was lying?" She questioned

"You're nothing more than a maid, a chef, something to stick my dick into!" He laughed

"Oh really? I don't make idle threats." She stated

She stabbed him right between the shoulder blades, in just the right spot where she'd miss the lungs then ran the blade straight down. He screamed in pain but it didn't seem to bother her at all. She kicked him as hard as she could where one of his kidneys would be. Everyone was silent. She dropped her blade after backing up a few feet. Layla quickly picked her blade up and followed her friend into the clubhouse.

Layla found Anai sitting on her bed. She told her friend she should hop in the shower and get the blood, dirt and sweat off her. Anai simply nodded before mindlessly making her way into the bathroom. Layla was setting out clothes for her friend to wear when there came a knock at the door. Jax and Tig stood in the hallway looking quite concerned.

"What the fuck was that?" Jax immediately questioned

Layla sighed knowing she'd have to explain everything. She asked if they could have a bottle of Tequila or something for this little conversation and Tig nodded before fetching the bottle. They made their way to Layla's room where she plopped down on her bed.

"Anai's mother had basically sold her to this man as payments for her drug habit. By that time she'd had enough training to be able to hold her own and was against everything. Somehow he cut off all ties to her family, friends, everyone. I had been sent to find her, and ultimately bring her home." Layla told them

**"WHAT?"** Tig yelled

"He promised he'd find her and bring her back to _'their home'_. Right after I was able to sneak her away she discovered she was pregnant. It nearly killed her to know she was carrying that little bastards offspring. We thought we'd gotten her away from him. Amil was absolutely livid at what he'd done, and what her mother had done, and did his best to protect her. He found us anyway, when everyone was out of the house 'on business'. He beat her so badly he was sure he had killed her..." Layla choked

Jax moved to wrap his arms around her. She jerked away at first but the blond just tightened his grip on her. A minute or so later she relaxed against him. Tig urged her to go on.

"Anai is the toughest bitch I know. She spent 2 weeks in the hospital recovering from the injuries he'd inflicted upon her. Even though she wasn't thrilled at thought of being a mother, she did take it very hard." Layla continued to explain

"Take... what... hard?" Tig tenderly questioned, looking over to Jax who was also fearing the answer

"He knew she was pregnant with his child. He wasn't about to let her leave with _'his property'_ as he so lightly put it. He beat her so badly, and he broke several ribs and left her with some deep tissue/muscle bruising all around her stomach and back...she, um, well she miscarried. He killed their baby." Layla retorted in a whisper

"I'll fucking kill him!" Tig yelled, angrier than he'd ever been in his life

"She blamed him. She doesn't believe in abortion. Anai was goin to give the baby up for adoption and go about her business. Since she was released from the hospital, he's found her once other than today. The last time they got into she made him the promise that if he didn't leave her alone she would fucking kill him. Her mother did this to her and when Amil found out... well, let's just say druggies have a bad habit of OD'ing." Layla stated

"So that's why she was so pissed." Jax quietly stated

"Yeah. This is really the short version though. There's alot more too it. She told him the last time she was going to be kind and let him live even though she would love nothing more than to end his life right then. Before walking away, she turned around and told him if she ever saw him again she wouldn't hesitate to kill him." Layla finished, taking a few deep breaths

"Oh, darlin, if we'd known this we would have taken care of him properly. I think Tig might still go out and find him." Jax stated, the undertone of his statement was not lost on Layla

It took Layla by surprise when Tig suddenly bolted out of the room. Seeing her face, Jax told her he was just pissed about the new information. Layla was quick to inform him that Anai was still very capable of doing her job and that she was just... relieved... the whole thing was _finally_ over. Jax nodded and pulled her closer. Happy knocked on the door before telling Jax church had been called. Taking the opportunity, Jax kissed Layla on the forehead before heading to the meeting.


	14. Fight Night!

It took Layla by surprise when Tig suddenly bolted out of the room. Seeing her face, Jax told her he was just pissed about the new information. Layla was quick to inform him that Anai was still very capable of doing her job and that she was just... relieved... the whole thing was _finally_ over. Jax nodded and pulled her closer. Happy knocked on the door before telling Jax church had been called. Taking the opportunity, Jax kissed Layla on the forehead before heading to the meeting.

Sighing, she got up to go check on her friend. She found Anai wearing the black semi-loose lounge pants and white tank pacing her room. Layla chuckled at her friend. She knew what the taller woman was thinking. She wanted to scrap again. Needed to get that out of her system. Of course Layla figured part of it too was the desperate need to get laid. Anai looked like a wild animal ready to pounce on her prey.

A knock on the door made both women look towards the noise. Layla cautiously opened the door revealing Happy. He told them, with that gravelly voice of his, that their presence was being requested by Clay. Layla nodded before the bald, heavily tattooed man walked away. They quickly followed understanding the President didn't like being kept waiting. Another party was being thrown, mostly to cheer up everyone from the day's earlier events. Jax and Happy were getting into the ring just outside the clubhouse when they arrived to talk to Clay.

"I didn't know if you enjoyed a good fight or not. With your skills I thought you might enjoy seeing some of my guys going at it." Clay said with a smile

"Well, Clay, I was never a girl to turn down a good fight." Anai grinned back at the tall man

Layla looked around and noticed most of the crow-eaters weren't anywhere near the ring. She breathed a sigh of relief. Those whores were almost too much for her to take. Her eyes landed on Tig who was staring at Anai from the other side of the ring. She watched as his eyes roamed her body. He looked at her with something she was quite sure he didn't hold for many women-respect. And something else. She had to smile to herself. They watched the fights with intrigue. It took Anai's mind of the events of earlier. Before long this tall guy strolled over and began chatting Anai up. She wasn't in the mood to be fucked with but this guy just didn't get it. By the time she'd yelled for him to _"Back the hell off",_ Tig was by her side shoving the guy away. Tig made mention of the fact that he's the Sgt-At-Arms and the guy quickly walked away.

"I can handle myself!" Anai yelled

"He wasn't getting the hint. I was just trying to help." Tig retorted, wondering if what Layla had told them earlier had anything to do with this

"I'm not some helpless little bitch! I can fucking take care of myself!" She shouted, getting the attention of Clay, Jax, Opie and Bobby, as she shoved Tig

"I didn't say you couldn't. Some of the guys don't seem to understand the word no." Tig replied, really liking the feistyness of Anai, while he tried to keep his cool

"I don't need someone to come to my rescue, you bastard!" She yelled, slapping him hard across the face

When he just stood there, almost smirking, she started in on him.

"What's the matter, _Sergeant_, don't got the balls to stay something to the little woman?" Anai stated, trying to goad him into fighting

Yeah, she was in the mood to fight all right! Layla was quick to tell Clay this and reiterated how much she needed this, needed the release of it. Clay nodded to Tig who quickly climbed into the ring. Most of the guys yelled and complained how a man shouldn't be hitting a woman. Anai grinned, almost evilly, as she climbed into the ring. Piney, Tara, Gemma, Happy, Kozick, and a few of the others gathered around to watch _this_ fight.

"She's gonna be alright, right?" Gemma questioned, knowing how the Sgt-At-Arms could be in the ring... and out of it

"Oh yeah, she fucking needs this." Layla retorted

"I don't think this is a good idea... Tig fighting a woman." Jax piped up

"Did you **_NOT_** see her fight this afternoon? She'll kick his ass!" Opie hollared, making several people laugh

They watched in awe as Anai landed a good punch to Tig's mouth, splitting his lip. He growled at her which made her grin at him. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but that growl actually turned her on! He swung at her which she ducked then she did this neat little kick with her foot which landed on his ribs. He rubbed them for a moment before opening his hand and slapping her across the face. She snorted knowing he wouldn't really hit her... not like he did the guys.

"Fucking pussy! Hit me you little bitch!" She yelled, calling out his manhood in the process

"You better watch it Princess, Killer there will put the hurt on ya!" Clay shouted to her

"Kick his arse Anai! Kick it good!" Layla shouted making Gemma chuckle

Tig finally landed a punch to her face, it hit her nose causing it to bleed but didn't break it. She laughed before doing this awesome spinning back kick, hitting him in the stomach. Even Clay was impressed with this girl. Tig grabbed her by the throat and everyone (who wasn't at her back) watched as she licked her lips then placed her hands under his arms. In one fell swoop, she had Tig on his back and was sitting on him. She grinned like a cheshire cat at her little victory. As Happy watched the show, he began to wonder if she was into the rough shit or not.

Anai's victory was short lived because Tig quickly flipped them so he was straddling her. The soft sound of Anai's laughter to could be heard. She somehow pushed him off with her knee then hit him in the face again. Or she tried to, he grabbed her leg which startled her... at first.

"Teach that boy a lesson, baby girl!" Gemma screamed out, making Clay look at his wife funny

She sort of jumped up and kicked him with her other foot and did this amazing back flip off him which made everyone stand there in shock. Layla cheered loudly. Tig just stood there in utter shock, unable to think straight. He never thought getting his ass beat by a woman would be such a turn on. Having her on top of him and him on top of her was nearly too much for him. Before he could come back from the shock, Anai had him pinned against one of the poles, her knee firmly pressing against his manhood, and thumbs against his throat. He growled at her again before moving them back to the middle of the ring. They both threw punches once more, some landing and some not.

Tig grabbed a hold of her arm and had it twisted behind her. Happy noticed how she bit her lip. She back-kicked Tig in the leg right above his knee. He quickly let go but landed a good punch to her back. She elbowed him in the face, making more blood drip from both his nose and lip. His next hit landed above her eye, causing a cut from one of his rings.

"Bobby, break that shit up." Clay ordered

"Alright you 2, break it up!" Bobby stated, putting himself between Tig & Anai

A minute or 2 passed before Anai broke out into a smile. Tig did too before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're something else doll. Good fight." He whispered in her ear

As they walked to the edge of the ring, she noticed Tig never let her go. Layla helped her out of the ring with a wide grin.

"Feel better?" She asked her friend

"Much." Anai retorted


	15. You do that good

"Bobby, break that shit up." Clay ordered

"Alright you 2, break it up!" Bobby stated, putting himself between Tig & Anai

A minute or 2 passed before Anai broke out into a smile. Tig did too before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're something else doll. Good fight." He whispered in her ear

As they walked to the edge of the ring, she noticed Tig never let her go. Layla helped her out of the ring with a wide grin.

"Feel better?" She asked her friend

"Much." Anai retorted

Someone handed Tig a beer before he strolled into the clubhouse. He wanted to get cleaned up. He didn't realize Anai had followed him, mostly for the same reasons. He had gotten stopped by someone so when she strolled past him, he ended the conversation to catch up to her. She had just entered the hallway to the dorms when he caught up. Quickly pushing her against the wall, she almost went into fight mode until she saw who it was. He merely grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his room.

Normally Anai would have beaten someone into near oblivion for what he was doing. If she really wanted to be honest with herself, she wanted this. Not just the sex or the fight. But someone taking control for once. Someone who obviously knew what the fuck they were doing. For the time being she left things alone. He shoved her against the closed door and assaulted her lips with his own. She had to chuckle since normally it was the other way around. Most men were afraid of her, since her reputation generally preceded her. Either he didn't know, didn't care, or actually liked her aggressive, ass-kicking bad-girl feistyness! Something deep inside made her wish it were the latter. Perhaps he would be the one to see past the horrible things she'd done and see her like Layla saw her.

She slipped her hands underneath the hem of the black t-shirt he was wearing. He understood and raised his arms so she could slip it off. As she was fiddling with his belt and jeans, he got to work getting her shirt and bra off. His jeans slid off his hips and to the floor. She moved so he could get her shirt over her head then quickly took her white lacey bra off. He stood back with a shocked look on his face.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed

"What?" She questioned, furrowing her brows

"You've got your nipples pierced!" He stated, giddy at what he was seeing

She leaned in very close and whispered in his ear, "_You think that's something, you should find my other piercings."_

He gasped in shock but a sly grin quickly found it's way to his lips. He was more than eager to get her naked. She wiggled out of her lounge pants and panties then shed her shoes & socks. He followed suit, sliding his boxers off before sitting on his bed and in record time had his boots & socks off. His heart was racing, they'd just beaten the fuck out of one another and now they were about fuck the shit out of one another. What a day! In one stride, he had her up against the door again, claiming her lips with his own. He wrapped his left hand around her neck and gave it a squeeze. His eyes popped open in shock when she placed her hand over his and made him squeeze a bit harder.

She just let him take control, do what he wanted. At least for a little while. He knew that her giving him control was not something she did everyday. This was... special... for her. She pulled him closer to her, eager for what he had to offer her. Most women were eager to get a piece of Tig. Simply because he was the Sgt-At-Arms or because he was a Son. With Anai it seemed to be primal need, animalist urges that needed to be filled. He took her right leg with his hand and moved it so it was resting on his hip. He made quick work of putting on a condom. His eyes roamed her naked form but he couldn't get past her nipple rings. Running his hand over them, he licked his lips. She thrust her hips up at him in annoyance. Chuckling, he shoved 2 fingers into her womanhood. He looked up at her with a very surprised face.

"Pull it." She demanded

He was quick to oblige. He noted how when he did, she threw her head back. She'd closed her eyes, lips curling into a smile. He played with it another moment or 2 before thrusting his aching cock into her. Feeling his dick inside her was like nothing else he'd experienced before, even though he was almost as notorious for the croweaters he'd fucked as his job with the club. He pulled out then rammed back into her. She leaned over and bit his shoulder, hard! It wasn't really a "love nibble", she bit him hard enough to draw blood in fact!

He moaned as he slammed into her with such force he knocked a picture off the wall. As he was ramming his long, hard cock into her, she reached down with her right hand and began pulling on the metal there. Her breath began to get ragged when she noticed he was getting close.

"Don't you dare cum before getting me off." She ordered

He wasn't used to being told what to do like this. Club business was one thing but sex... sex was another. He growled at her and sped up. With her free hand, she drug her nails down his back which made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Mmmm, right there, faster..." Anai purred in his ear before biting down on his shoulder

Her fingers sped up and his hips sped up. They screamed out about 10 seconds from one another as they both came to a hard orgasm. She slumped forward, resting her hands on his sweaty hips and her head on his shoulder. He let her leg down before burying his face in her neck. She smelled incredible, like sex, sweat, and something exotic he couldn't put his finger on. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating! When he felt like he could breath again, he lifted her up off the ground and walked them to his bed. He threw her down before burying his face in her warm, very wet pussy.

This time it was her turn to growl and it just turned him on even more. She grabbed a handful of his brown, curly locks and bucked her hips into his face. His warm, wet tongue slid easily into her folds. He flicked his tongue over the small piece of metal which made her jump. When he tugged on it she nearly jumped out of her skin. He growled into her which made her shiver. Sucking on her clit and humming, he had her panting in minutes. Before long he felt her body tighten then the wave of her sweet, juice flowed over his tongue.

"You like that?" He questioned, blue eyes dark with insane lust

"You do that good." She panted, breath still ragged

"Let me show you what else I'm good at..." He trailed, slipping another rubber on, "Up on your knees."

She stood up on her knees then turned around, resting her hands on the headboard of the bed. He moved her legs apart. He entered her from behind then ran his right hand over her breasts playing with her nipples and nipple rings. Pulling on them made her moan loudly and he found he really liked the sounds she was immenating. Grinning to himself, he leaned down and bit her shoulder hard enough the mark would still be there tomorrow but not nearly as hard as she'd bitten him...twice! She moaned really loudly when he bit her.

He came to the realization that she was probably just as kinky as he was but he'd have to wait till later. Right now they both really needed the release. He played with her very perky breasts, playing with her nipple rings as he did, then let his hand roam lower. He gasped when he ran his hand over her belly. Her belly button was pierced to! Even as he fucked her hard and fast he still found things that turned him on about her!

"Harder! Fuck that pussy!" She exclaimed, squeezing the walls of her wet womanhood

He was more than happy to oblige the lady. He quickened his pace and went as deep as he could possibly go. His right hand slid down to her clit and gently, or as gently as he could, tugged on the small metal ball that was down there. She threw her head back as she came hard over his hand. A minute or so later he came for the second time that night. It had been a very long time since he'd reached climax twice in one night. He fell forward onto Anai's sweaty, heaving back. When he felt like he could breath again, he pulled out of her, threw the condom in the trash and rolled onto his back.

She slumped down on the bed trying to catch her breath. Once they'd both recovered, she slid out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He wondered what she was up to until she returned with a damp washcloth. He noted she'd already washed her face of the blood from their fight earlier and was trying to get him cleaned up as well. He noted how gentle her touch was as she washed his face compared to how rough she was during their little romp and the 2 fights she'd been in today.

She threw the rag onto the desk the sat down at the edge of the bed. She was spent, and he knew it, so he pulled on her arm to lay down. He turned off the light and threw the covers over them both. They lay side by side both beginning to succum to slumber.


	16. Breakfast Date

She slumped down on the bed trying to catch her breath. Once they'd both recovered, she slid out of his bed and walked into the bathroom. He wondered what she was up to until she returned with a damp washcloth. He noted she'd already washed her face of the blood from their fight earlier and was trying to get him cleaned up as well. He noted how gentle her touch was as she washed his face compared to how rough she was during their little romp and the 2 fights she'd been in today. She threw the rag onto the desk the sat down at the edge of the bed. She was spent, and he knew it, so he pulled on her arm to lay down. He turned off the light and threw the covers over them both. They lay side by side both beginning to succum to slumber.

When Anai woke up she felt like she'd gone 12 rounds with Muhammad Ali. Everything hurt! She felt a little groggy but realized something was strange. Trying to look around, she discovered there was an arm under her head and one firmly around her waist. Blinking for a moment or 2, she turned her head to see the still-sleeping face of the man she had gotten into the boxing ring with last night. The man whore. Taking a breath, she slid the arm off her and climbed out of the bed. She dressed quickly before heading to her own room. She was just another of his conquests, having taken advantage of her after the fight. He could tell she was still running on the adrenaline.

As soon as she'd made it to her room, she climbed into the shower. She wanted to get the smell of sweat and sex... and him... off her. Hopefully he was smart enough not to go bragging about getting her into his bed. She'd fucking cut his tongue out if he did! Once she was clean, or as clean as she could get, she hopped out and got ready for the long day ahead. Today she decided on wearing some ripped to hell, low-rise jeans, her combats, a black, one-shoulder tank with a skull going straight across the tits.

Walking out into the kitchen, she got some coffee on before trying to find something to eat. She sighed heavily when she discovered there wasn't much in the way of food. Sitting down at the bar, she realized she should return the favor of coffee for Tig. _'Shit, I don't even know how he likes it!'_ she thought to herself. Oh well, he can always add shit to it if he likes! She took a steaming cup of the black liquid and quietly placed it on the desk. She looked at him sound asleep. He was kind of hot. In a creepy, man-whore kind of way. Taking a deep breath, she slid out of his room unnoticed. Or so she thought.

Tig awoke when she slid out of bed. He had been laying there replaying last's events over and over. Had he really fucked her? Just straight took her like an animal? The bite marks on each of his shoulders told him it hadn't been a dream. He rolled onto his side again and buried his face in the pillow she'd used. It smelled like sex, sweat, cigarettes, and that intoxicating aroma of hers. He took several deep breaths trying to memorize this scent, unsure if he'd ever get the chance to smell it again. Maybe half an hour went by and his door opened again.

Anai entered with a cup of coffee. She thought he was asleep and stood there for a few minutes before quietly leaving. She had taken a shower already and looked incredibly hot in the jeans she was wearing. He decided he should get up and get showered too even though he liked the smell of sex and her on him. He quickly got dressed after probably the shortest shower in history and made his way out to where she was sitting alone at the bar.

"Mornin!" Tig quietly stated as he took the seat next to her

"Mmmhmmm." She retorted, staring at her mug

"Care to go grab some breakfast? I don't think anyone will be up for a while anyways." Tig cautiously stated

Before she could reply they heard her stomach making funny noises. He laughed softly and she shrugged. Her head was in a strange place for the first time in a long while. Debating with herself, she finally relented. Food would be nice. And the company wasn't bad to look at either. She silently stood up and made her way out the door, slipping her leather jacket on as she went. He silently followed, staring at her ass the whole way. They both squinted in the sunlight and he had to bite his lip when she actually growled. They each climbed onto their respective bikes with Tig leading the way. He didn't want to take her where everyone usually went so they headed down the road a ways to this quaint little cafe.

"Alex! It's good to see you, boy! Come on in!" This elderly gentleman stated when they'd pulled to a stop in front of a building Anai thought should be condemned

She followed Tig inside to a corner booth. They sat in silence until the old man brought them some coffee and menus. She began to wonder why she even came. Last night had been a mistake, she was sure of it. Once they'd placed their orders, she turned back to her companion. Her eyes landed on his ice blue orbs and she couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"So... how about the weather?" She chuckled

He chuckled too just staring at her, "You and I need to talk about yesterday."

"We fought, we fucked. What else is there to say?" She questioned, averting her eyes

"Not just about that. You totally flipped on that guy. What was that about?" He asked, watching as her eyes immediately found his

He noticed they suddenly seemed cold and angry. She looked out into the restaraunt and found herself thinking back to a time she'd rather forget...


	17. About last night

"So... how about the weather?" She chuckled

He chuckled too just staring at her, "You and I need to talk about yesterday."

"We fought, we fucked. What else is there to say?" She questioned, averting her eyes

"Not just about that. You totally flipped on that guy. What was that about?" He asked, watching as her eyes immediately found his

He noticed they suddenly seemed cold and angry. She looked out into the restaraunt and found herself thinking back to a time she'd rather forget. While Anai and Tig were having their own little breakfast meeting, Layla was sitting at the bar alone when Jax rolled up. Immediately he found her and walked over, successfully avoiding the passed out bodies on the floor. He asked her to have breakfast with him which she simply shrugged and then smiled. They rode to the local cafe and found a booth.

"Um, we need to talk about the fight last night. We don't ever let women get in the ring but Clay knows Anai can handle herself." Jax stated after the waitress left to get their drinks

"Yes she can. Look, she needed that shit last night. Needed to get out her anger and frustration. I've known her my whole life. She's good, ok?" Layla replied as Gemma and Clay walked in

Jax moved to sit next to her and she was confused at first. Until the First Couple slid into the booth too. She wondered if Jax had set this up but the unhappy look he gave his Step-Dad told her otherwise.

"About last night..." Clay started, making Layla sigh

"She can hold her own against any swinging dick you got. She's the best of the best. No need to worry about her." Layla exclaimed, trying to press the point

"I'm just trying to make sure everyone is ok. We don't look too kindly on hittin' women. The only reason I allowed it is because I know she could hold her own. I don't want any resentment or any of that bullshit going on." Clay stated as the waitress brought out Jax & Layla's food and took Clay & Gemma's order

Gemma and Layla chatted about their upbringing, with Layla purposely leaving out what she'd told Jax and Tig the day before. Gemma being Gemma could tell she was leaving some very important details out. As Layla was munching on some bacon, Clay finally asked what he wanted to know. He asked her who that guy was that her friend had fucked up beyond belief. Layla nearly choked on the coffee she had just taken a drink of which concerned Gemma and Jax. With a watchful eye, Gemma watched as Layla looked at her son with a very strange look. He promised the woman sitting next to him that he had not said anything and that Clay just wanted to know.

In truth he had said something. That was the reason for church being called yesterday. He didn't go into details, just about him being Anai's abusive ex whom her mother had sold her too, then beat the shit out of. He took a deep breath before explaining that the guy had beat her so badly he killed the baby she was carrying. Clay, upon hearing this bit of news, had immediately ordered Happy and Juice to go out and make sure the guy was dead. Happy, hearing all that Jax had said and hearing an undertone of [i]'that's not all'[/i], decided he would chop off all his limbs and his head for good measure.

When they returned, Happy handed Jax a wedding ring to prove the deed was done. Layla sighed heavily, hated having to re-state what she had and told them if they really wanted to know, they should talk to Anai. Clay scowled but nodded understanding the privacy thing. Layla wondered how her friend was doing anyway. Where had she gone?

[hr]

"I'm not weak!" Anai stated forcefully, staring at Tig

"Doll, I didn't say you were weak, didn't even imply it." He stated, wondering where she was going with this

Anai sighed heavily, "My mom was into all sorts of drugs. Sold me to this guy to pay off her drug debts. I was forced to get married and he somehow he cut off all ties to my family, friends, everyone. Right after Layla was able to sneak me away I discovered I was pregnant. It nearly killed me to know I was carrying that little bastards offspring. We thought we'd gotten me away from him.

Uncle Amil was absolutely livid at what he'd done, and what my mother had done, and he really did his best to protect me. Fucktard found us anyway, when everyone was out of the house 'on business'. He caught me off guard and beat me so badly he was sure he had killed me. He left me there to die like the little pussy he is! I spent 2 weeks in the hospital recovering from the injuries he'd inflicted upon me. Even though I wasn't thrilled at thought of being a mother, I did take it very hard.

He knew I was pregnant with his child. He wasn't about to let me leave with [i]'his property'[/i] as he so lightly put it. He beat me so badly he broke several ribs and left me with some deep tissue/muscle bruising all around my stomach and back. I miscarried. He killed the baby. It took me several months to get back to normal, hell I still struggle with the loss from time to time. Since I was released from the hospital the first time he's found me once other than today. The last time we got into I made him the promise that if he didn't leave me alone I would fucking kill him."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Tig questioned, ready to just go out and kill something

"Yeah but you don't need to concern yourself with me. I am more than capable of doing my job." She quickly retorted

"You know what my job is in the club?" Tig questioned

"Yeah, you're the 'Sgt-At-Arms', the enforcer, the go-to guy for any punishments that need to be dealt with. I know some of the things you've done, Mr. Trager." She retorted

"What exactly is your role in your Uncle's club?" He asked

"Just about the same. Most people don't think a woman could kill without batting an eyelash. Most people wouldn't believe me if I told them the kinds of things I've done to other people." She stated, staring right into his blue eyes

Those blue eyes that weren't judging her, weren't dismissing her because she was a woman, wasn't blowing her off because she "should be in the kitchen". Those blue eyes that seemed to understand her more than anyone else she'd ever met. He knew the burden she carried, the horrific memories of the things she'd done.

"So you're basically your Uncles right-hand, his number 1, his go-to woman? You've done unspeakable things too?" Tig questioned, genuine sincerity in his voice

He knew Happy understood his job. It would be cool if he had someone else to talk about shit with too. Especially if he could get into her panties again. He knew she was a freak. Knew the freaky things she did in bed was because of her job. Inflicting pain on someone else released some of her own inner pain. Giving someone else control let her be free if only for that brief moment. He knew, oh did he know. They were of the same cloth.

Looking around, which he found cute since he did the same thing, she lowered her voice and briefly went over some of the things she's done for her Uncle. She told him, quite proudly too, of some of the injuries she's sustained and dealt to others. He was intrigued. She'd taken bullets for her Uncle. Although it was his job, he'd never actually had to take a bullet for Clay before. She had taken a blade for her uncle... three times now! Countless "close combat" fights, broken bones, she'd been run over once. He couldn't believe this woman! She was just about to show him a scar when his phone rang. It was Clay wanting them to meet him back at the clubhouse.


	18. Do you need something?

He knew Happy understood his job. It would be cool if he had someone else to talk about shit with too. Especially if he could get into her panties again. He knew she was a freak. Knew the freaky things she did in bed was because of her job. Inflicting pain on someone else released some of her own inner pain. Giving someone else control let her be free if only for that brief moment. He knew, oh did he know. They were of the same cloth.

Looking around, which he found cute since he did the same thing, she lowered her voice and briefly went over some of the things she's done for her Uncle. She told him, quite proudly too, of some of the injuries she's sustained and dealt to others. He was intrigued. She'd taken bullets for her Uncle. Although it was his job, he'd never actually had to take a bullet for Clay before. She had taken a blade for her uncle... three times now! Countless "close combat" fights, broken bones, she'd been run over once. He couldn't believe this woman! She was just about to show him a scar when his phone rang. It was Clay wanting them to meet him back at the clubhouse.

Tig paid their tab with much protest from her before hopping onto their bikes and headed back to the clubhouse. On the ride to the clubhouse Anai thought about their breakfast. She had opened up to him things she had only told to Layla. Although she told her best friend everything she just didn't understand the burden of her job like Tig did. They basically did the same thing, more or less, so he fully understood what she was feeling and the things she held within. He hadn't judged her for what she had to say and the little he did actually made her want to get to know him more. The real him, not the Sgt-At-Arms, not the killer, not the biker. But him, Alexander Trager.

The pulled into the lot and found the Chief of police standing around with a few officers. Tig watched as Unser walked over to Anai.

"Are you Ms. el-Masri?" Unser questioned

"It depeneds on who's asking." She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest

Tig couldn't help but smirk. She was a very feisty bitch!

"Ms. el-Masri, a man was reported missing. A man who told his friends he was coming to see his fiance for a few days." Unser exclaimed

She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Do you know a man named Brian Stevenson?" Unser questioned

"I think, Chief, you better watch who you're questioning. Don't want you making the wrong enemies." Anai exclaimed before strolling off to the clubhouse, swinging those magnificent hips as she went

"Damn that girl's got some balls!" Juice laughed as he too watched Anai shake her hips

Anai walked into the clubhouse where Clay, Bobby, Piney, Happy and Jax were standing around talking about why Unser were here. Layla was on the phone speaking rapidly in her native tongue to their uncle. Anai stood while Tig and Juice talked to Unser a little while longer. She watched Tig as he confidently strolled into the clubhouse, wallet chain bouncing off his leg, broad shoulders, cocky smirk. He came to a stop in front of her but was talking with Clay.

"They know the shit-head from yesterday came to see Anai. Unser has no knowledge of the body, only that he'd told people he was coming to see his fiance and named Anai." Tig reported

"What does this mean?" Clay asked

"It means if someone else comes snooping around, I'll be burying another fucking body." Anai stated, voice low and menacing... for a woman... with pure venom dripping from it

Every single man turned and looked at her.

"You ok, doll?" Tig questioned, understanding the murderous look in her eye

"Even in death that cock-sucking bastard is trying to fucking get me." She growled, turning Tig on

"Don't worry, baby, we'll be behind you no matter what. Right Clay?" Gemma stated, as she walked up to the group

"Right." Clay replied

Anai turned and walked back to her room. She needed to make a call and get this shit settled once and for all. She was done letting that son of a bitch do this to her! She picked up her phone and dialed the number. The person she wanted to speak to picked up on the third ring, as usual, and greeted her with a gruff voice. She simply went into what had transpired and told the man to take care of the loose ends. She hung up and sat down on her bed. She needed to get her head back in the game. Between seeing _**him**_ yesterday and the shit-storm he seemed to well up inside her, she felt like she wasn't doing justice to her uncle. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.

Tig finally broke away from the group while Layla showed everyone what was going on at the strip club from her computer. He wanted to check on Anai. Although he didn't think she'd be in his room, he checked there first. His next stop was her room. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he found her laying on her bed, legs dangling over the side. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not but her eyes were closed. He couldn't help but note just how beautiful she looked laying there. Leaning on the door, he just took in her short but lean body. The way her hair fanned out around her head, the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

"Do you need something?" She quietly asked, voice sounding... off

"I just came to check on you..." He retorted quietly


	19. Grand Opening

Tig finally broke away from the group while Layla showed everyone what was going on at the strip club from her computer. He wanted to check on Anai. Although he didn't think she'd be in his room, he checked there first. His next stop was her room. Opening the door as quietly as he could, he found her laying on her bed, legs dangling over the side. He wasn't sure if she was asleep or not but her eyes were closed. He couldn't help but note just how beautiful she looked laying there. Leaning on the door, he just took in her short but lean body. The way her hair fanned out around her head, the way her chest rose and fell with her breathing.

"Do you need something?" She quietly asked, voice sounding... off

"I just came to check on you..." He retorted quietly

"Why?" She questioned with a sigh

"All the shit yesterday, this douchebag who's been stalking you... your general mood." Tig quietly replied

"I'm fine." She quickly retorted

"You don't look fine." He replied

"Fuck you, leave me alone." She hissed

"No. You're not fine and I won't leave you alone." Tig replied, crossing his arms across his chest

She got up and slapped Tig hard across the face. His face stung where she'd slapped him but he wasn't going to let her know that. She stood there with scowl trying to figure out what to do next. With his cold blue eyes staring at her, she just began beating on his chest like a cave-woman gone mad. He stood there and let her do what she felt she needed too. She hit him again, slapping his other cheek this time, beat on his chest some more, shoved him, hit him, slapped him, shoved him. It became a vicious cycle. She hated herself, she hated Tig, hated her job, hated her mother, hated her Unlce, hated _him_.

She was close to tears but held them in until she no strength left to fight him any longer. When he realized she was spent, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him. She melted into the 6'2 frame of Tig Trager. They stood there for who knows how long. His strong, muscular arms firmly around her shoulders and back, her head resting against his chest, his face buried in her hair and neck. He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her shampoo & conditioner and perfume. That intoxicating perfume he couldn't seem to get out of his system.

Tig didn't understand what was happening to him. Pussy didn't get to him like this. The only time he felt this need of protectiveness was over his brothers or Gemma. So why was he feeling like this now, over Anai? He couldn't shake it but somewhere in parts of him he'd long ago buried, some parts he lost after being released from the Marines, he didn't want to shake it. She pulled away first, taking a few deep breaths. She refused to look at him, moving to her bed and taking out the photo album she'd been looking at the last time he'd been in her room. He sat down next to her and looked through her pictures with her.

"Who's that?" He questioned, pointing to a picture of a young girl, approximately 10 years old

Anai sighed heavily before running her finger over the fading picture, "Me."

"Holy shit, that's you? Really?" Tig questioned, humor in his voice

"I was young, innocent, naive, and stupid." She angrily retorted

He couldn't mistake the tone in her voice with that statement. Resentment, dispair, regret. Something deep in her had come to the surface. She was struggling with things, struggling with the finality of things, and Tig suddenly felt the need to help her. It didn't make sense to him. Tig was out for Tig, getting pussy, getting paid, keeping the club protected. That was what he was about. Not helping some chick with her emotional baggage. Even if she was the greatest fuck he'd ever had. Hell he even still had the fantastic bite marks to prove it! She could give it as well as she could take it and he had never found a woman who could do what she did last night!

"Look, I'm not a _'let's-talk-about-our-feelings'_ kind of guy. But you're dealing with some shit and I can relate to most of it." Tig quietly told her, staring at her face

She looked over at him, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I'm offering the olive branch of friendship. I'm around if you wanna chat about shit. Or share battle scars." He winked before getting up and leaving her room

She sighed heavily. This wasn't her. She was a fighter. She was a killer. She was a protector. She wasn't weak. She wasn't passive. Whatever was fucking with her head, and it wasn't all about Mark the man who 'mother' had sold her too, part of it was about Tig. She hated him and desired him all at the same time. These feelings were foreign to her and she didn't like them at all. Feelings made you sloppy and got in the way. Feelings got you hurt in more ways than one. She sighed again before Layla entered her room with Gemma in tow.

"You're the club owner, we need you there tonight for the "grand opening". Think you can handle that?" Gemma questioned, smirking

"There ain't nothing I can't handle!" Anai retorted with her own sly grin

"Good. Find something sexy yet powerful and get dressed. We leave in an hour." Gemma told her with a wink

Layla had already begun digging through her clothes for the perfect outfit. Anai was playing the role of titty bar owner and she needed to look sexy, powerful, and in control. Grinning like a cheshire cat, Layla held up the outfit she thought would knock 'em dead for Anai. Her friend rolled her eyes but held her hand out to grab the hanger. She sighed but headed off to the bathroom to get a quick shower before slipping into her outfit for the night: A long trench-coat looking top that had a thick belt holding it together in the middle. The rest of it was open and went down to her ankles with long sleeves. The bottom was nothing more than a pair of velvety boy shorts that showed off the tattoos on her legs. Her boots went to just below her knees, laced up the front and had a 4 inch heel.

Anai and Layla were riding over to the club with Gemma, as all the guys were already there going over "club stuff" like security, who would be sticking around just to keep an eye on things. Gemma looked at both the ladies with a grin. They knew how to rock what the good Lord gave them! They were both very sexy and had an aire of danger, mystery, sexuality with a 'don't-fuck-with-me' attitude. Definitely SAMCRO women! They hopped into Gemma's caddilac and sped off to the club. More than anything she wanted to see the look on the guys' faces when the ladies walked in.

Gemma watched with fascination as Anai strolled up, head held high, shoulders back, walking like she owned the fucking joint. Like she was God's gift to everyone. The older woman had to smile as Anai pushed open the double doors and just stood there for a moment, taking everything in. The doors opening startled just about everyone. They weren't expecting the entrance Anai made. Tig was instantly hard at the sight of her. Not just because of the outfit she wore but the attitude she was throwing, the way she held herself. Tig was isntantly hard staring at the most perfect woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Holy mother 'o Christ! Is dat Anai?" Chibs exclaimed, tongue practically hanging out

The other men around him made their own exclamations at her but he didn't hear none of it. He could only see her, her subtle-and not so sublte-sexuality, her _'don't-with-me'_ attitude, just the overall bad-ass Goddess that she was. All eyes watched as she strolled around the club checking for herself how things had turned out, confidence rolling off her in waves. Tig couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body. He wanted her again. This time without having to get into a boxing ring with her before hand! He wanted to feel his aching cock buried deep within her womanly walls. Wanted to feel the coldness of her piercings against his hot flesh. He groaned once more as he watched her intently.


	20. Legit Business

Anai and Layla were riding over to the club with Gemma, as all the guys were already there going over "club stuff" like security, who would be sticking around just to keep an eye on things. Gemma looked at both the ladies with a grin. They knew how to rock what the good Lord gave them! They were both very sexy and had an aire of danger, mystery, sexuality with a 'don't-fuck-with-me' attitude. Definitely SAMCRO women! They hopped into Gemma's caddilac and sped off to the club. More than anything she waited to see the look on the guys' faces when the ladies walked in.

Gemma watched with fascination as Anai strolled up, head held high, shoulders back, walking like she owned the fucking joint. Like she was God's gift to everyone. The older woman had to smile as Anai pushed open the double doors and just stood there for a moment, taking everything in. The doors opening startled just about everyone. They weren't expecting the entrance Anai made. Tig was instantly hard at the sight of her. Not just because of the outfit she wore but the attitude she was throwing, the way she held herself. Tig was isntantly hard staring at the most perfect woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Holy mother 'o Christ! Is dat Anai?" Chibs exclaimed, tongue practically hanging out

The other men around him made their own exclamations at her but he didn't hear none of it. He could only see her, her subtle-and not so sublte-sexuality, her 'don't-with-me' attitude, just the overall bad-ass Goddess that she was. All eyes watched as she strolled around the club checking for herself how things had turned out, confidence rolling off her in waves. Tig couldn't stop the shiver that ran through his body. He wanted her again. This time without having to get into a boxing ring with her before hand! He wanted to feel his aching cock buried deep within her womanly walls. Wanted to feel the coldness of her piercings against his hot flesh. He groaned once more as he watched her intently.

She finally made her way to where Tig was sitting with Clay & Chibs and smiled. She told the Prez how perfect everything had turned out and how she hoped the evening would end. Clay nodded while Jax just stared at Layla. He was sitting with Bobby, Juice, and Opie. Jax's eyes nearly popped out of his head when she walked in after Anai. Now Jax watched Anai for a few minutes. Her presence demanded every eye on her. A few minutes later, his eyes darted back to the door to see what Layla would be wearing this evening.

This jumper/skirt thing she was wearing was just astonishing. He saw the glimmer of the belly ring he didn't know she had. Her hips moved with a slight sway that made him think she must be amazing in bed. The way the top barely covered her voluptous breasts nearly made him drool into his beer. The leather wrist cuffs made him wonder if they could be attached to the bed post or not? He liked how the skirt was longer in the back and slightly shorter in the front. The skirt itself hung low on her hips and left her back completely exposed. The necklace she wore hung low, almost to her belly button, and went straight between her glorious tits.

Gemma was pulled onto Clay's lap when she came to a stop next to him. Layla just walked around checking things out on her own. She leaned into her husband's ear and asked him how he thought the ladies looked. He peaked around his wife and looked over both ladies. He smiled up at his wife and said they were absolutely perfect and looked amazing. Chibs called out that they had 90 minutes to opening time. Tig watched as Anai slipped into some sort of trance before walking to where the music was regulated and begaan flipping through it to see what they had. She began scribbling down a play list when Layla walked over.

Jax had gotten up to go bring the girls out from the dorms, although it was just so he could walk past Layla. A few minutes later all the strippers had convened by Anai & Layla. The ladies were giving the strippers a little "pep" talk, telling them about how the music was going to go, their rotation (which Layla had scribbled down for the "back room" where the girls would be changing costumes), and how they were to behave. They were instructed on how they were to act with the Oly Beteg who would be in town for tomorrow night. Each girl nodded in understanding and went to "go get ready". Anai went to the bar for a shot of Tequila before the festivities started.

"You know, if we make enough money the next few days, we could keep this going." Gemma stated

"What?" Clay exclaimed, looking at his wife funny

"It's a legit business. What man don't like pussy?" Gemma retorted with a laugh

"We'll see how the next 2 days goes, baby. Now gimme a kiss!" Clay replied before his wife leaned down and planted her lips on his

They doors hadn't even opened yet and there were quite a few customers already waiting. Anai looked as cool as a cucumber, Happy stood near the door as the general manager, the tunes had already started, and the Sons were scattered throughout the bar having drinks and enjoying the show which had started early. As much as Tig wanted to watch the whores on stage dancing around, taking their clothes off, shaking their goodies at them, he couldn't. His eyes were fixed upon Anai who was slowly making her way around the room checking on everyone and making sure everything was perfect for their opening night.

The club finally opened and immediately the club was half filled. Even Clay was a bit surprised at the turnout. Tig and Jax had been assigned to stay as SAMCRO guards even though the Nomads were there too. The rest of the Sons got up and filtered out of the club. Layla nodded to Gemma who only smiled back. Tig knew Happy was keeping a good eye on things so he kept his eye on Anai. He had to admit, the woman could work a room like noone else. She continuously made the "waitresses" refill the customer's glasses or wipe down the tables. He watched her toned legs as her little top fluttered behind her while she waltzed about the room. All he could think about was having them wrapped firmly around his waist.


	21. Why did you bring me here?

They doors hadn't even opened yet and there were quite a few customers already waiting. Anai looked as cool as a cucumber, Happy stood near the door as the general manager, the tunes had already started, and the Sons were scattered throughout the bar having drinks and enjoying the show which had started early. As much as Tig wanted to watch the whores on stage dancing around, taking their clothes off, shaking their goodies at them, he couldn't. His eyes were fixed upon Anai who was slowly making her way around the room checking on everyone and making sure everything was perfect for their opening night.

The club finally opened and immediately the club was half filled. Even Clay was a bit surprised at the turnout. Tig and Jax had been assigned to stay as SAMCRO guards even though the Nomads were there too. The rest of the Sons got up and filtered out of the club. Layla nodded to Gemma who only smiled back. Tig knew Happy was keeping a good eye on things so he kept his eye on Anai. He had to admit, the woman could work a room like noone else. She continuously made the "waitresses" refill the customer's glasses or wipe down the tables. He watched her toned legs as her little top fluttered behind her while she waltzed about the room. All he could think about was having them wrapped firmly around his waist.

Jax was keeping a very close eye on Layla. The outfit she wore almost made the guys pay more attention to her than the strippers. She was sort of sitting in the corner by the bar on her laptop. He wasn't sure what she was doing but she would look up every so often and look around at the customers. Jax couldn't help but wonder what she was up to but figured he'd find out soon enough. The night went off without a hitch. Happy was counting the money they'd made from the liquor sales while the girls went back to the dorms to clean up and get some rest.

"Damn, we've got just over 3 grand right here!" Happy stated, gravelly voice booming through the club

"3 grand? That's ours?" Jax questioned

"Well, about 2 actually. Liquor isn't free, ya know!" Layla retorted making Happy nod at her

"Still, 2 thousand dollars in one night. That's easy fucking money!" Jax exclaimed happily

Everyone checked the place out while Jax ushered the strippers out. Tig was on the phone to Clay to let him know how the evening went and how much money they'd made. His Prez seemed very pleased at the "legit money" they'd made and they all had Anai and Layla to thank! Jax suddenly counted bikes and then bodies. As he came to the realization so did Anai.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" She exclaimed, scowling

"What's wrong, doll?" Tig immediately questioned, looking her over

"Layla and I rode here with Gemma!" Anai retorted

"I'll give you a ride to the clubhouse." Tig piped up

"I'll be more than happy to give Layla a lift." Jax offered

Anai stood there a few minutes debating her options. They were slim, really, either ride with Tig or walk. She wasn't in the mood to walk 10 or more miles in what she had on at 2:30am.

"Fine." She sighed

Tig smiled at her as he handed his helmet over. She quickly put it on and cautiously slipped onto his bike. She could hear him chuckle, because he hadn't started his Dyna yet, when she lightly wrapped her arms around his waist. He tightened her grip on him before starting up his Harley. She hated having to ride bitch. It was something she hadn't done in a very, very long time. She had her own ride and she prefered it to having to depend on someone else. Sighing heavily she had to sit there and admit to herself that it was kind of nice not being the one driving. Being able to watch the scenery as it flew by, enjoy the bike she was on, the wind in her face as much as there was, was kind of nice too.

It wasn't long before she realized they weren't heading straight to the clubhouse. It confused her as to why they weren't and made her very curious to see where they were going. After all it was nearly 3 am! Where on Earth was he taking her this time of night? She nearly jumped out of her skin when his right hand found it's way on top of hers around his waist. Her head was so full of _'whys'_ and _'whats'_ she didn't realize they'd come to a stop by a lake. He parked the bike and slid off. She watched with interest as he stood there looking at her. Finally relenting, she slid off his bike and took the helmet off.

"Where are we?" She questioned, voice low and soft as if she were afraid someone would hear their conversation

"It's a small lake about 15 miles out of Charming." He simply replied, nodding in the direction he wanted them to go

"Why did you bring me here?" Anai asked, following the man up a slight slope to get a better look of the lake

He sighed heavily before finding a nice rock to sit on, "Because I come here sometimes to sort of get my bearings straight. Think things over, put my mind in order."

Sitting next to him she let him speak. Obviously this was his way of trying to help her get through whatever it was she was going through.

"Sometimes the sereneness of the lake helps me shut off all the raging thoughts that try to consume my mind. Out here, away from the club, from Charming, from the stress, from the decisions, from the responsibility... I can sort out things and get myself together." He quietly stated, glancing over to see her staring at him

"I'm not ashamed of the things I've done. I'd do them all again in a heartbeat if my Uncle asked me to. Sometimes I have a hard time balancing my job with my need to still feel... I don't know... human." She quietly confessed as if it were something horrible she would be scolded for feeling or saying

"That's why I love this place. I can get away from all that and help my mind remember that there is some part of me that's still human." Tig replied, obviously opening himself up more to her than he did with anyone else


	22. Hmmm, interesting

Sitting next to him she let him speak. Obviously this was his way of trying to help her get through whatever it was she was going through.

"Sometimes the sereneness of the lake helps me shut off all the raging thoughts that try to consume my mind. Out here, away from the club, from Charming, from the stress, from the decisions, from the responsibility... I can sort out things and get myself together." He quietly stated, glancing over to see her staring at him

"I'm not ashamed of the things I've done. I'd do them all again in a heartbeat if my Uncle asked me to. Sometimes I have a hard time balancing my job with my need to still feel... I don't know... human." She quietly confessed as if it were something horrible she would be scolded for feeling or saying

"That's why I love this place. I can get away from all that and help my mind remember that there is some part of me that's still human." Tig replied, obviously opening himself up more to her than he did with anyone else

She sat there absorbing and chewing on what he'd confessed to her. He wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination. He was one of the most feared men in the entire Sons community, afterall. Just knowing that sometimes what he did got to him... just a little bit... eased her own fears of her own mind. They were in the same boat. They're jobs were essentially the same. Perhaps, no, never.

"Thanks. For bringing me here." She whispered

"We should get back. I'm sure Layla might be wondering where you're at." Tig stated

He didn't want to confess he wanted to feel her arms around him again. He wasn't about to tell her how much he enjoyed the feeling of her being pressed up against him. Being the feared Sgt-At-Arms, he wasn't about to get all emotional but he did want to feel the softness of a woman in his arms, in his bed. Despite her job, she still remained a very soft, touchable woman. If he let his mind drift, he couldn't figure out how the hell she did it. She was soft, hair like silk, curvy in all the right places, very womanly in her looks. She perfected the woman-ass kicker balance perfectly. And her scent! Oh he could definitely get used to that scent!

They sped down the highway back to Charming, back to the clubhouse. He wanted her to sleep with him again, to sleep next to him. He wanted to hold her and for some reason protect her. He had to chuckle at the thought of **_him_** protecting **_her_**! She was more than capable of protecting herself, she'd proven that several times already, but the feeling was still there. It was almost animalistic the way he was starting to feel. She was special. Anyone with a fucking pulse could see it. He just wished he could experience more of her specialness.

When they arrived back at the clubhouse they discovered a small party going on to celebrate the great opening night of the titty bar. Tig laughed. Who else would celebrate pussy like this? Someone handed him a beer while she went to get herself a shot of Tequila. Bobby greeted her cordially before flicking his eyes to Tig then back to her. She only shrugged which made Bobby snort. She got another shot and downed in quickly. Layla had come over with her laptop, Juice following close behind her, and plopped down.

"They'll be here tomorrow, mid-afternoon. Now I was thinking... we could spike their drinks then set them up in a motel with some underage pussy. Get 'em busted for that at the very least." Layla explained making both Anai and Juice nod

"Sounds good. Have you discovered why they're coming _here_?" Anai questioned, unaware that Tig had strolled up to the bar too

"All I've found is them putting in bids for land and shit. The only thing I can think of is they're trying to make a permanent residence here." Layla replied, showing the bids they'd put in on her screen

"Hmmm. Interesting." Anai retorted before slamming back another shot of Tequila

"Why's that so interesting?" Tig immediately questioned

Anai jumped slightly since she didn't know he was there, "Because that means they want to be here for the long haul. They're setting up something here. Something you guys most definitely don't want to be dealing with."

"Like?" Bobby asked, pouring shots for everyone

Both Anai and Layla sighed heavily.

"Drugs, human trafficking, breeding to sell the offspring, all with young girls to mid 20's. They're thieves and bullies. Like we've said before, they'll drug these girls to get them addicted to shit just so these girls will be at the mercy of them." Anai finally said, anger seeping through her voice

"Sick fucks!" Tig exclaimed

"And you think they're trying to set up shop here in Charming?" Juice questioned

"That's what it's looking like. I need more intel on them before we can positively say for sure but there's a very high possibility that's what they're doing." Layla piped up

"Hey, I'm off to bed. Gotta be bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow." Anai stated, throwing back one last shot of Tequila

Tig quickly followed her, fresh beer in hand, to the dorms. When she passed his room, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to him in surprise. He pushed her up against the wall in the hallway and crashed his lips to hers. How did she not realize he wanted this? Perhaps the lake was just a rouse to get her into bed with him again. His body pressed against hers forcefully. Something in that flicked a switch in her that she liked. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left around his back to pull him closer. She suddenly wanted to feel every single inch of him.

Jax had asked Layla to join him for a drink in his room shortly after Anai and Tig left the group. She agreed already knowing what he was really up to. There was no denying the sexual attraction between them even though she, at least, tried to hide and bury it. With her laptop firmly under her arm, she followed the 6'1 frame of the Vice President. His room wasn't spic-and-span, it did smell like old socks and pussy afterall, but it wasn't down right filthy either. He opened the black minifridge close to his bed and offered her a beer. Smiling at her host, she set her laptop on his desk and took the offered bottle.


	23. Like something you see?

Tig quickly followed her, fresh beer in hand, to the dorms. When she passed his room, he reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned to him in surprise. He pushed her up against the wall in the hallway and crashed his lips to hers. How did she not realize he wanted this? Perhaps the lake was just a rouse to get her into bed with him again. His body pressed against hers forcefully. Something in that flicked a switch in her that she liked. She wrapped her right arm around his neck and her left around his back to pull him closer. She suddenly wanted to feel every single inch of him.

Jax had asked Layla to join him for a drink in his room shortly after Anai and Tig left the group. She agreed already knowing what he was really up to. There was no denying the sexual attraction between them even though she, at least, tried to hide and bury it. With her laptop firmly under her arm, she followed the 6'1 frame of the Vice President. His room wasn't spic-and-span, it did smell like old socks and pussy afterall, but it wasn't down right filthy either. He opened the black minifridge close to his bed and offered her a beer. Smiling at her host, she set her laptop on his desk and took the offered bottle.

"So..." Layla started nervously

"You 2 were absolutely brilliant tonight!" Jax stated with a broad smile

"Um, thanks. We were just doing what we thought would work best." She replied with a shrug

"You think we could keep the club runnin'? After the 2 of you leave, that is?" Jax questioned

"I don't see why not. Keep the girls in line, keep the bar stocked, keep the books straight. Shouldn't be too hard." Layla replied with a soft smile

He watched as she took a drink of the beer he'd offered her as she looked around his dorm. His eyes freely roamed her body in better lighting now that she was in his room. She finally turned, her dark eyes locking with his. The pent up desire began to flow within her and she couldn't help the smirk that played across her lips.

"Like something you see?" She asked

He smirked back before setting his beer down, "Very much."

Before she could even think of something else to say Jax was on her. Arms firmly around her lower and upper back holding her close to him, lips claiming hers as his own. She melted into his tall, built frame. Before she even knew what was happening, she found him shirtless and looking at her expectantly. A blush rose to her cheeks since it had been quite a long time since any man had seen her naked. With shaky hands she began to undo the straps to her dress. Letting it unceremoniously fall to the floor, she stood there in her black lacey boyshorts and boots while Jax took a step back to admire the perfect body before him.

She moved to sit down on his bed so she could slip out of her boots. He was instantly kneeling before her, sliding each boot off her feet with a delicacy she hadn't expected from him. He ran his hands up her leg, up her thigh, then up to cup both breasts in his surprisingly warm hands. She moaned at the pleasure of his hands, especially not having been touched in such an intimate way in well over 3 years. Jax stood but bent over her, looking at her with utter lust. He wanted her badly and had from the first time he'd seen her.

He gently pushed her down and began kissing her thighs and lower abdomen as he slowly crawled his way up her body. The denim fabric of jeans irritating her soft leg. Layla bit her lip as he kissed and nibbled his way up her body. When he was finally covering her, she began to fumble with his belt and jeans. If she was damn near naked then why shouldn't he be too? His kisses felt like fire to her hot skin, like they were a drug sinking in her skin. She wanted more, needed more! Her hands glided effortlessly over his slightly tanned skin until her fingers tangled in his blond locks.

* * *

><p>Tig didn't let his emotions get in the way of things. He was the Sgt-At-Arms. But the woman who was currently wrapped up in his arms made all sorts of emotions come flowing out. He didn't understand it. He most certaintly didn't want to delve into them. Her jet black hair with neon pink streaks throughout seemed to pool around her head and over his arm. How did she seem to get to him like this? He never just laid there and watched a woman sleep before. Did this make him some kind of stalker?<p>

It was very late, the sun should be rising sometime soon. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. Her intoxicating scent did something to him. It stirred something deep inside him that he'd locked away a long, long time ago. The feel of her in his arms, a real woman in all sense of the word, her scent, the absolutely amazing sex, the undeniable attraction, it all just sort of took him off guard. He couldn't think of what it all meant. He just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her soft skin next to his and drift off into a contented, sex-driven slumber!

Tig awoke on his back with a very warm body snuggled very close to him. Anai's head was on his chest, right arm over his chest gripping like he were a life raft. His head lay on top of hers with his arms hugging her close. Hell, he was never like this with pussy. He didn't snuggle or cuddle or any of that bullshit. But here he was snuggling with a piece of pussy who could kill him in a matter of minutes if she really wanted to! He hated this shit but some unknown part of him liked it. The smell of coffee made Tig groan not wanting to wake up.

"Mmmmm" Anai moaned into his chest

She rolled away from him enough so he could slide out of bed. He silently slipped into his jeans and an old SAMCRO t-shirt. He slipped into his boots but didn't lace them. As quietly as he could, he slipped from his room to gather coffee. When he entered the bar he found Layla fixing 2 cups of coffee where a button-down shirt that belonged to Jax. Tig couldn't help but smile.

"Morning." Tig stated making Layla jump in shock

"Uh... morning. Fresh coffee." She replied with a sheepish grin


	24. A bit of intel

A/N: I'm posting the next chapter because I'm going to the _"Rockstar Energy Mayhem Festival"_ tomorrow and won't be on until Thursday.

I do want to say for those who've asked, that there will be more Jax/Layla very shortly as well as revealing her past. I want to thank all of you who've reviewed this story! It means alot :)

* * *

><p>She rolled away from him enough so he could slide out of bed. He silently slipped into his jeans and an old SAMCRO t-shirt. He slipped into his boots but didn't lace them. As quietly as he could, he slipped from his room to gather coffee. When he entered the bar he found Layla fixing 2 cups of coffee where a button-down shirt that belonged to Jax. Tig couldn't help but smile.<p>

"Morning." Tig stated making Layla jump in shock

"Uh... morning. Fresh coffee." She replied with a sheepish grin

She left quickly back to Jax's room. Tig couldn't help but chuckle as he fixed his coffee and then Anai's. Midway back to his room he stopped. Since when the fuck did **_HE_** get out of bed to get the coffee? His woman should be doing that shit! Woah, wait. He doesn't have a woman! Sighing heavily he quickly retreated into his room. She was still sleeping, now cuddling with his pillow. He sat her mug of coffee on the desk and sat his down on the floor next to the bed. He laid down and looked over to her.

"Hey, Anai? Wake up, doll!" He said quietly, still watching her

"Hmm?" She sleepily stated, rolling onto her back

"Gotta get up. Shit to do today, girl." He stated, taking a sip of his coffee

She grumbled something incoherent as she sat up. He watched as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Sighing, she slid off the end of his bed, got dressed, and was about to walk out of his room when he motioned to the mug on his desk. She nodded, grabbed it, then left to her own room. Normally Tig would be happy "the bitch" left without him telling her to get lost. There was something about her leaving though that got to him. He couldn't place it and sure as hell didn't want to think about it. Pussy was pussy. Even if it was completely ass-kicking, bad-ass, Harley driving pussy. He never let it get to him like this.

Sighing, he stripped himself and hopped into the shower. Perhaps getting her scent off him would help. The hot water did ease his achey muscles. Thinking of how sore he is made him smile. She was without a doubt the best lay he'd ever had. She was just as freaky as he was and even better at it then any other woman he'd been with. She, at the very least, understood his sexual urges and desires. They understood one another's jobs. On top of being the best piece of pussy he'd ever had the pleasure of having... all to himself!

Anai was in the shower too, washing off the smell of sweat, sex, beer, and cigarettes. As she stood there in the hot spray of water, she began to think of _him_. She'd never come across a man who was as freaky and kinky as she was. She'd never met someone who could take the punishment she doled out or give as good as he did. No other man would take the abuse she gave to their bodies like he did. It was almost like he relished the pain as much as she did! She hated to admit it, and she hated herself for feeling this way, but she was immensely attracted to him. The piercing eyes, the savageness when they fucked, the way he understood her job without her having to explain things.

She dressed in a pair of faded but holy low-rise hip huggers, a black one-shouldered tank, and her black combats. Her long hair was left down although she had a few hair ties on her wrist. She strolled through the clubhouse with an aire of confidence and sexuality. Sitting on the barstool by the bar, she finished her first cup of coffee she soon found herself with the company of Chibs. He bid her a cheery _'goo mornin, lassie'_ while he fixed his coffee. She had to giggle, she loved his accent.

Everyone started to filter in to get coffee and started their morning chatter. Most would be working in the auto shop today so Anai thought her and Layla could do some recon of sorts. Yeah, that would be the best thing for the pair of them to do today before heading to the club tonight to play hostess. Tig strolled out after his shower feeling much better. Until his eyes landed on Anai. He couldn't help but sweep his eyes over her perfect body. His eyes burned brighter as he looked at her.

"What's the plan for today ladies?" Clay's voice boomed

"Doing a bit of intel. Gonna see what we can uncover." Anai replied, earning a nod from the President

"Need some company?" Juice asked

"No, Layla's coming with me. We'll be fine." She stated

"We've got a full day, boys. Lots of repairs and even more repos!" Gemma exclaimed making every man sigh

Shortly after that everyone either went to the shop or headed out to their errands. Tig watched as Anai hopped onto her bike and revved the engine. Those legs. Short but very powerful. Especially when they were wrapped around his waist or her ankles were situated on his shoulders. The smile that crept to his face would normally creep everyone out. If they even noticed, that is. Lucky for him everyone was paying attention to other shit. His ice blue eyes watched her sitting atop her bike waiting her friend. Running his hand over the scruff of his chin he sighed knowing he really needed to reign in these feelings.

Once Layla was ready to go, she revved her engine and quickly followed her comrade. They turned left onto the road and sped off to their first destination. Their first stop was to see the only realtor in town. Anai's friend Mr. Michaels. If anyone knew about land being bought or sold it would be him! The receptionist remembered them both and immediately got her boss. Not surprisingly he was none to pleased to see either of them. Once they sat down in his office, Anai got straight down to business. She asked about the parameters of what she knew the Oly Beteg would be looking for.

He typed in the information and got 3 separate hits. He wrote down the information, of course demanding some sort of payment for getting the info to begin with, and slid the paper over. Anai slid a small envelope with a few grand in it to him. Once he was satisfied, he nodded and both women left his office. They wanted to know exactly where these places were located. With a little trouble, they finally located each one and took pictures so they could study them later on. There was one that really stood out for what the Oly Beteg would want so Anai made notes on it.

Juice called Layla to let her know a "friend" of his had informed him of someone with a "funny" accent stopping by the local hardware store and ordering a shit ton of building supplies. Layla thanked him for the info then relayed what she'd been told to Anai. They nodded to one another before hopping on their bikes and heading to the hardware store. Anai had some pictures she wanted to show the owner to try and figure out who exactly was buying the building supplies. She needed to be sure before they made their next move.


	25. Layla

_A/N: Ok ladies I'm back! As promised, here's where you learn about Layla! She's got a sick past. There's your warning. How will Jax react? Will what he learns pull him to her more or push him away? Read on to find out!_

* * *

><p>He typed in the information and got 3 separate hits. He wrote down the information, of course demanding some sort of payment for getting the info to begin with, and slid the paper over. Anai slid a small envelope with a few grand in it to him. Once he was satisfied, he nodded and both women left his office. They wanted to know exactly where these places were located. With a little trouble, they finally located each one and took pictures so they could study them later on. There was one that really stood out for what the Oly Beteg would want so Anai made notes on it.<p>

Juice called Layla to let her know a "friend" of his had informed him of someone with a "funny" accent stopping by the local hardware store and ordering a shit ton of building supplies. Layla thanked him for the info then relayed what she'd been told to Anai. They nodded to one another before hopping on their bikes and heading to the hardware store. Anai had some pictures she wanted to show the owner to try and figure out who exactly was buying the building supplies. She needed to be sure before they made their next move.

The hardware store owner was quite cooperative... once Anai threated to take a nail gun and nail his nuts to the counter. Layla showed him pictures of several of the members of the Oly Beteg and he finally pointed out which one had been in buying all the materials. The owner would be delivering them to a specified location once all the materials had come in. Another few minutes of threatening the guy and Layla had the address of where he was making the delivery to in her hands. Anai threw the guy about $2000 for his "troubles" and walked outside. Layla was laughing at her tactics but tucked the paper into her saddlebag for safe keeping.

The ladies rode back to the clubhouse to let Clay know what they've uncovered. Layla knew it was worse than what they'd explained to the Sons. As much as she liked them, and even Jax, she wasn't sure if she should divulge all the information she had. She didn't like lying to people she liked, even though not telling _**ALL**_ the info was not technically lying. She sighed as she got what she needed out of her saddlebags. She slid the folded up papers into her back pocket and held her laptop under her arm close to her body. Juice was on his laptop at the bar doing something for Clay when the ladies approached.

"Hey Anai, can I talk to you?" Jax stated as he seemingly came out of nowhere

"Um, sure." She replied, furrowing her brows

She followed him into church and watched as he shut the door behind him. It made her curious to know why he wanted to speak to her in private. He ran his hand through his longish blond locks and looked kind of nervous. If the VP of a motorcycle club could be nervous.

"Is there something you need?" Anai questioned, trying to not let the annoyance drip through her voice

"What can you tell me about Layla?" He asked

Anai cocked her eyebrow at the boy before her, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. We know... a lot... about you. But hardly anything about her." He stated, trying to make it seem like the club wanted to know

"Well, she's short at 5'0, has tastes similar to mine..." She started out

"That's not what I mean!" Jax yelled before taking a deep breath, "Is there anything in her past like there is yours?"

"She's no angel. She'll fight if she has to but usually she leaves that to me. She's fiercely loyal much like I am and has no problem defending what she holds dear." Anai sighed before pacing the length of the redwood table, "My uncle took her in when she was really young. She... her step-father..."

"Hey, what's goin on in here?" Clay asked as he entered the room with Tig in tow

"Anai was telling me about Layla's past." Jax retorted

"Go on, what's said in here stays in here." Clay calmly stated

"Her shit-head step dad used to, um, touch her. Make her do things a 6 year old shouldn't have to do. When she was brought to my uncle she was bleeding, from everywhere it seemed, nose, mouth, various lacerations, her...um... girly parts. My uncle threw a fucking fit. He took her in as his own." Anai stated with a shakey breath, "My uncle got her straightened out as best as he could. For a long time she wouldn't let anyone but me near her. It usually takes her a while to trust others outside of our own 'group'. I wouldn't call it skittishness, but she has a hard time trusting people until they prove to her she can trust them."

"Oh my God!" Tig exclaimed

"Son of a bitch!" Jax stated, slamming his fist on the table

"They show up wherever we are every so often. Mostly to mess with her head. She still has nightmares sometimes but she's pretty well got it under control. Until they waltz into her life to fuck with her." Anai finished, running her hands through her long hair, "But like I was telling Jax she's fight if she has to but usually she leaves that to me. She's fiercely loyal much like I am and has no problem defending what she holds dear. When s he trusts you, she'll do whatever is necessary to protect you or help you."

"You're both protected under the Sons. If they dare show up here we'll deal with them." Clay said

"NO! I'll fucking deal with them. I owe it to Layla. There's never been a good 'reason' for me to go after them. They always seem to... I don't know... it's hard to explain." Anai quickly exclaimed, making all the men look at her

"Fair enough. If you need help, should they ever show up, just let me know." Clay finally stated

"There's more to it. He treated her like a fucking animal. He kept her on a collar and chain in one room. He dictated when and what she ate, when she could use the bathroom, when she could bathe. Sometimes he kept her locked up in a closet, chained to the rod. Sometimes he'd chain her to their bed. She always slept on the floor on a rug like she was a fucking dog." Anai said, watching the anger cross the faces of the men before her

"How does someone treat another person like that?" Jax questioned

"I don't know, son." Clay replied, looking to the woman before him

"She has issues, much like I have issues. Whatever you do, do not try and control her. Don't force anything on her, force her to stay somewhere she don't want to be, anything like that. You'll unleash a beast you can't contain." Anai warned

"She doesn't have any problems doing her job right now, though?" Clay asked

Anai nodded her head no while taking a few deep breaths, "What I told you stays in this room. This is information she don't like people to know. She thinks it makes her look weak or unable to do her job. Neither statement is true."

"Understood." Clay stated, getting head nods from the other 2

The foursome headed back out to the club where they all took a few shots of various liquors. Layla was uploading the pictures she'd taken to her laptop where she could study them better. Layla was all about planning and precision. She liked to make sure the plan was well thought out and well executed. She really did think of just about everything. Even now, even though she was uploading pics to study, she was thinking about the best way to drug the Oly Beteg so that the Sons could set them up in the hotel with the underage pussy to get them busted. It would set them back long enough for Anai to buy up all the land they were trying to get ahold of.

Jax sat at a table and just watched Layla. He had even more appreciation for her now. Not just because she'd 'survived' what her mother & step-father put her through. If Anai hadn't told him he never would have guess she'd been through anything like that. Most of the crow eaters would be crying all the time and whining about what poor daddy did to them and all that bullshit. Layla held her head up high and did her job the best she could. She was busy doing something he was sure was productive in some way. He still thought it was cute how she was so buried in her laptop that she managed to drown out everything around her. Clay was in a corner talking with Gemma, Anai was at the bar talking with Tig & Happy.


	26. Claiming what's mine!

The foursome headed back out to the club where they all took a few shots of various liquors. Layla was uploading the pictures she'd taken to her laptop where she could study them better. Layla was all about planning and precision. She liked to make sure the plan was well thought out and well executed. She really did think of just about everything. Even now, even though she was uploading pics to study, she was thinking about the best way to drug the Oly Beteg so that the Sons could set them up in the hotel with the underage pussy to get them busted. It would set them back long enough for Anai to buy up all the land they were trying to get ahold of.

Jax sat at a table and just watched Layla. He had even more appreciation for her now. Not just because she'd 'survived' what her mother & step-father put her through. If Anai hadn't told him he never would have guess she'd been through anything like that. Most of the crow eaters would be crying all the time and whining about what poor daddy did to them and all that bullshit. Layla held her head up high and did her job the best she could. She was busy doing something he was sure was productive in some way. He still thought it was cute how she was so buried in her laptop that she managed to drown out everything around her. Clay was in a corner talking with Gemma, Anai was at the bar talking with Tig & Happy.

Sometime later Clay strolled up with a cigar in his hand, "Gemma wants everyone for dinner. 7pm since most of you have duties tonight."

"Sounds great, Clay!" Bobby replied with a big grin

"Gemma expects you 2 to be there as well." Clay stated, looking at Anai

She nodded and went back to her conversation with Happy about knives, katanas, and swords. He seemed intrigued by all of it, including her knowledge and apparent expertise with them, so Tig just stood there listening to her. It was sort of odd for him to hear a woman speaking so animatedly about knives and such. But then again she wasn't an ordinary woman! His desire for her grew more and more as she explained reasons why she liked or disliked certain knives, katanas, styles, etc. She was incredible! Her reasons were solid and she even seemed to have alot of the same taste in blades as he did!

Gemma strolled over, smiling at everyone. She told Anai that they could shower & get ready for the club at her house if they wished that way everyone could just ride out from there instead of having to come back to the clubhouse first. Anai smiled back and said they'd bring their stuff with them. Gemma told her _'good, I'll see you before 7 then!'_ and then walked off to the shop office. Tig couldn't help but smile when she groaned at the realization of what Gemma wanted them early for. When someone grabbed Happy's attention, she took the opportunity to exit to her room.

Tig quickly followed, grabbing the bottle of beer she'd been slowly nursing, and nearly missed slipping into her room before she shut the door. When she realized he was there she looked at him with an annoyed expression. This was the last thing she needed right now. The distraction of trying to figure out what exactly she's feeling when it comes to Tig Trager. She sighed before running her hand through her long black and pink hair. Tig sat down on her bed and watched as she dug through her closet to find something to wear to the club tonight. Breaking out into a smile, Anai put her outfit into a garment bag for traveling.

"You look pleased." Tig quietly stated

"Mmmhmmm." She replied, getting her bathroom essentials together

When she emerged from the bathroom she discovered Tig had gotten up off her bed. He took everything out of her hands and threw them onto the desk. She furrowed her brows while he lifted her up off the floor. Instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist and her heart beat sped up slightly.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She questioned, trying very hard not to succumb to the burning desires within her

"Claiming what's mine!" He retorted before roughly claiming her lips for his own

While she moaned into the kiss, she tried to fight it too. She didn't want this... she didn't. If she could only convince her body of that. Maybe if she convinced her mind of it too they could tag team her heart into believing it too. Until he leaned over and bit her shoulder. She could not stop the loud moan that escaped her throat which just urged Tig on. She slid his cut off then ripped his dark blue button down shirt open. Right after she leaned down to bite his chest there came a loud knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Tig exclaimed, lowering her to the ground

She quickly made her way to the door opening it up in anger.

"Uh huh... Gemma said we need to be over there in about half an hour." Layla smirked

"Fuck you!" Anai hissed

"Hey, I can't say shit... you deserve a good fuck every now and then." Layla winked before walking off to her own room

"What was that?" Tig questioned after laying his cut on the back of the chair

"Layla and I gotta be at Gemma's in half an hour." She stated, hoping the disappointment didn't show through in her voice

He nodded and stood there looking at her. She nodded back. Then she remembered her bathroom essentials and quickly got them into the garment bag along with the boots she'd worn the night before. Yeah, keeping herself busy would alleviate the tension in the room. Her insane lust for this guy... for this man-whore... was something she needed to get contained and quick. Once she was all packed, she looked up to find him watching her with those cold, calculating, mysterious blue eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Gemma's." She chuckled nervously

"Yep." He stated, cocky smirk on his lips


	27. Family dinner

He nodded and stood there looking at her. She nodded back. Then she remembered her bathroom essentials and quickly got them into the garment bag along with the boots she'd worn the night before. Yeah, keeping herself busy would alleviate the tension in the room. Her insane lust for this guy... for this man-whore... was something she needed to get contained and quick. Once she was all packed, she looked up to find him watching her with those cold, calculating, mysterious blue eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Gemma's." She chuckled nervously

"Yep." He stated, cocky smirk on his lips

She cleared her throat, grabbed her garment bag, then walked out of her room. Halfway down the hall she had an ominous feeling pass over her. Turning around she entered her room again to a still smirking Tig.

"Miss me so much you had to come back?" He grinned

"In your dreams..." She trailed, grabbing her favorite sword, a pair of katanas, and one kukhri for the inside of her right boot

"Going into battle?" Tig chuckled

"Just being prepared. You can't have enough weapons with this group." She stated, taking a deep breath

"Hey, you worried about tonight at the club?" He questioned

"I'm not worried about anything. Just, not used to these big gatherings." She tried convincing both herself and Tig

He pulled her to him with her struggling a bit. A minute or so later she finally relaxed against him. How the hell did he seem to know what she needed? This man, this club executioner, this man who likes to hurt things, this whore, was comforting her? She really didn't think this man had compassion in him! Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed. Maybe it was nice to have moments like this? Oh fuck no! She's going soft already. Grunting, she pulled away from him and bolted from the room. Tig had to laugh. He didn't show compassion, love, fear, or anything like that often. When he did that was one of the few reactions he got. He leisurely left her room to get back to work. Besides, he'd be seeing her at dinner tonight and then the club.

The ladies arrived right on time to Gemma and Clay's home. Of coure they were to help prepare the meal but they were also to get showered and dressed for the club. They brought in their stuff, including weapons, and were instructed to drop everything in Jax's old room. A few minutes later they descend the stairs and get into the meal preparations with Lyla & Gemma. For once Anai was feeling better about everything as a whole. Was it the compassionate, tender embrace she'd had right before coming here with Tig? Why the fuck would Tig have any impact on how she was feeling now? Gaaaaaaaaah! She hated this shit!

Gemma was in good spirits so everyone else was too. It wasn't hard to see who the matriarch was of this family. Lyla was making the salad, Gemma was working on the roast, and Anai were working on mashed potatoes. Cobs of corn were already on the stove and the rolls still needed to be put in. The ladies were working on their second glass of wine when bikers began filtering into the house. Layla watched as Clay kissed his wife as soon as he entered the kitchen. She explained dinner would be ready in about 5 minutes. He sat down at the head of the table before Gemma handed him a beer. Anai had to chuckle, her people were alot like this too.

Guys came in, grabbed a beer, then sat down at the table leaving appropriate spaces for the rest of the ladies. The three of them helped get food set out on the table. Jax watched Layla and realized she was much more at ease than she was at the clubhouse bringing food in. He could only smile which made Clay look at him funny. Until he found what his step son was looking at. He chuckled but kept his thoughts to himself. Tig was chatting with Bobby so he wasn't expecting a beer to be plopped down in front of him. He immediately turned around to see Anai strutting off with a slight swing to her hips. Tig had to grin to himself. She was certaintly finding her role in settings like this with no problem, even if she wasn't technically "with" him.

Dinner was fabulous even if Anai didn't want to admit it. Away from "the club" so to speak, not thinking of club business or responsibilities made them all much more relaxed. Both Anai and Layla seemed to relax them as well. Layla found Bobby quite funny and Anai loved talking of Scotland and Egypt with Chibs. Tig merely sat back and listened while Anai slowly let his brothers in. She only talked this excitedly about knives and such but she was very happy to talk about Egypt and her home. Once dinner had wrapped up, with all the guys heading to the back yard for a smoke and another beer, the ladies got the kitchen cleaned up quickly so Anai and Layla could get ready for the rest of their evening. Juice and Bobby would be at the club tonight, as well as Tig and Jax, so they rode ahead to the club.

Anai was dressed first so she took her stuff out to her bike. Tig was sitting on the front steps talking with Jax. Tig couldn't tear his eyes away from her as she strutted along to her bike. He watched as she checked over all her blades. Even Jax made mention of how hot she was which made the Sgt-At-Arms look over at him sharply. She was his woman! No! No, he neither has nor wants nor needs a woman. Just someone to stick his dick into. Yes, that's all he needs a woman for.

"We ready?" Layla exclaimed from behind the 2 men

"I am. Got my blades ready." Anai retorted

Layla moved in between Tig and Jax making the VP inhale sharply. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and what she had chosen for the evening. Tig laughed at the younger man's face before getting up to head to his own bike. They had decided to "escort" the ladies to the club just to make sure they arrived safely. At least that's what they told Bobby & Juice when the foursome arrived. Juice nearly choked on his beer when he saw the ladies which oddly made both Tig and Jax puff out their chests.


	28. Just stopped in for a job application!

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your reviews! It means alot. There's plenty more of this story to come, as of right now I'm working on chapter 39 :) Now this chapter isn't pretty, someone gets seriously hurt. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>"We ready?" Layla exclaimed from behind the 2 men<p>

"I am. Got my blades ready." Anai retorted

Layla moved in between Tig and Jax making the VP inhale sharply. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and what she had chosen for the evening. Tig laughed at the younger man's face before getting up to head to his own bike. They had decided to "escort" the ladies to the club just to make sure they arrived safely. At least that's what they told Bobby & Juice when the foursome arrived. Juice nearly choked on his beer when he saw the ladies which oddly made both Tig and Jax puff out their chests.

Anai had brought some of her blades in and left a few hidden on her bike. As casually as she could, she strolled behind the bar to hide the rest of them just in case they needed them. Layla grabbed the table in the corner by the bar so she could see everyone while she continued doing what she'd been doing the night before. They knew the Oly Beteg would be arriving soon. What Anai and Layla had _**NOT**_ counted on were the leaders doing some thinking for once. They'd sent in a couple of low grade men to scout the place out. Unfortunately the guys they'd sent knew Anai and had not parted on good terms.

Tig watched as Anai quickly made her way behind the bar to retrieve her blades. Instantly he knew something was up and was on guard as well. He nodded to Jax who watched Layla grab her own blades and quickly head outside. Jax told Juice and Bobby to stay inside unless one of them were called, although they were to remain on guard. When Jax finally made it outside, Anai was already in battle stance. Tig was very concerned, something in him told him this wasn't going to end well. So far the fight would be 3 big dudes on the 2 little women. Even if the 2 little women could kick some serious ass.

"Wha you do lil girl? Why u here?" The tallest of the 3 men exclaimed

"Just stopped in for a job application!" She retorted with a snort

"Stupid lil cunt... dint you learn las time?" The man standing just to the left of the tall dude exclaimed

"Edward... stay out of the big boys & girls conversations. Layla can give you a coloring book to keep you occupied!" Anai stated making Layla laugh

The tall one balled his fists then took 2 big steps towards her. It impressed Tig that she never once backed down. That's just who she was. She was a fighter, a killer, an enforcer. She threw a punch right back, busting his nose with one hit. The guy who had been on his right grabbed her by her arms but she wasn't about to let that stop her. She kicked 'Edward' hard in knee making him yell out in pain. Tig fought with everything in him to not rush over there to her aid and start beating the living shit out of him. Layla had gotten caught up in fighting with the guy who had been standing on Edward's left. Layla wasn't quite as good a fighter as Anai so Jax quickly made his way over to intervene.

Layla was nursing a very bloody nose although the guy she'd been scuffling with was too along with a nice gash on his cheek from one of her rings. Tig watched while Anai back kicked the guy holding her in the nuts. She scoffed at him as he hit the ground. Good thing she was wearing boots with a nice heel on them! She turned her attention back to Edward who just threw a punch. She ducked her head to the left making him miss. She proceeded to land a hard punch the guy's side, hitting his ribs. Tig was proud, Anai was holding her own like she usually did. Layla had moved away to their bikes and grabbed a few more of their blades.

She unsheathed one and waited. The time had to be right when she could hand it off to Anai. It was several minutes of kicks, back-kicks, punches and insults before the opportunity presented itself. She called out her friends name making her turn just in time to see and then catch the sword. During that 'Jel' took his sword out and lunged at Anai. She jumped out of the way making him slice Edward instead. Tig cringed. Swords could be very bad in a fight like this. He was worried something bad was going to happen to her. Then he realized what he just thought. He was worried about something happening to her!

He hissed in anger when Jel somehow sliced her arm. But then it kind of turned him on when she hissed at Jel for it. He watched as her blade came across his chest at an angle making him gasp sharply and take a step back. The sound of the guy Jax was currently fighting with gasping made him stop and look. There was a fucking ninja star sticking out of his forehead! Tig looked around to find Layla standing there smirking with 2 other stars in her hands! He grinned that sadistic smile he was so well knownn for before turning his attention back to Anai. Jax had moved on to Edward since he wasn't brandishing a sword like Jel was.

The fight intensed with Anai getting a few really good attacks in. Layla was standing back and ready to throw the next ninja star. Anai had gotten in a very good cut but somehow got distracted when the door to the club opened up as a few patrons stumbled out. Jel took the exact moment to lunge forward with his sword. She screamed loudly as the sword went straight through her shoulder and twisted it a few times. Without missing a beat, and even through the fog of pain, she took her sword and effortlessly decapitated Jel in one stroke. Everyone stood still for a brief moment.

"Stupid little cunt! You'll pay for this shit!" Edward exclaimed, turning away from Jax

Before anyone had time to realize is, Tig pulled out his knife and threw it at Edward. The blade sliced the side of his neck, nicking his carotid artery. Right before another ninja star whizzed through the air and stuck in the side of his head. He looked over to where Tig stood, arms folded across his broad chest, smirking. Tig and Jax looked back to Layla who was smirking too.

"What? I'm a woman of many talents." She stated before they heard Anai's sword hit the ground

"Anai! Are you ok?" Tig immediately questioned as he moved to her side

"Dizzy..." She sort of breathed, "... shoulder feels like it's on fire..."

"Call Tara, have her meet us at the clubhouse. Layla, got get Bobby & Juice!" Tig instructed as Anai began to lose consciousness

"Doll, you gotta stay awake! Stay with me.." Tig all but begged

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed as he and Juice rushed out of the strip club

"Long story, Anai's hurt, gotta rush to the clubhouse." Jax stated, "I'll call Opie to bring the van."

Bobby watched as Tig whispered to Anai trying to keep her conscious. The big bellied man watched as Tig stroked the young woman's face tenderly, how he held her in a way to cause the least amount of extra pain. It was then that Bobby noticed the short, broad sword sticking out of Anai's shoulder. He winced knowing Tig would want justice for this. But he wanted to know who the hell the 3 dead men were that were layed out on the ground. Layla asked Juice if he'd get her ninja stars out of the 2 guys which raised eyebrows.

All Anai could really hear were the whispers of the man holding her. That voice. She opened her eyes momentarily to find herself staring into a pair of very worried, very concerned, almost frightened ice blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to... voice that belonged to... Tig?

"Come on Doll, stay with me. You have to." Tig whispered, stroking her face again


	29. Dealing with wounds

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated before now. Spent all weekend in bed with extreme back pain then spent all Monday night in the ER. I'm feeling a bit better so you'll get more than one update today. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

><p>"Call Tara, have her meet us at the clubhouse. Layla, got get Bobby &amp; Juice!" Tig instructed<p>

"Doll, you gotta stay awake! Stay with me.." Tig all but begged

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed as he and Juice rushed out of the strip club

"Long story, Anai's hurt, gotta rush to the clubhouse." Jax stated, "I'll call Opie to bring the van."

Bobby watched as Tig whispered to Anai trying to keep her conscious. The big bellied man watched as Tig stroked the young woman's face tenderly, how he held her in a way to cause the least amount of extra pain. It was then that Bobby noticed the short, broad sword sticking out of Anai's shoulder. He winced knowing Tig would want justice for this. But he wanted to know who the hell the 3 dead men were that were layed out on the ground. Layla asked Juice if he'd get her ninja stars out of the 2 guys which raised eyebrows.

All Anai could really hear were the whispers of the man holding her. That voice. She opened her eyes momentarily to find herself staring into a pair of very worried, very concerned, almost frightened ice blue eyes. Eyes that belonged to... voice that belonged to... Tig?

"Come on Doll, stay with me. You have to." Tig whispered, stroking her face again

Layla stood back trying to hold her tears back. When Jax looked over to her he realized just how upset she was and quickly moved to where she stood. Layla had wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt at consoling herself. Jax wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He had to smile slightly when she buried her face in his chest. It didn't take long for Opie to come to a screeching stop with the big black van. Chibs arrived a minute or so later with the flatbed to take the bikes of people who were riding in the van back to the clubhouse.

Bobby watched as Tig tenderly, and very cautiously, picked Anai up in his arms. Tig was trying to not cause more damage to her especially with the sword still lodged her shoulder. Bobby looked at his Sgt-At-Arms and noted Tig actually looked worried. Tig shouted for Opie to hurry up when Layla hopped into the van. Juice was pulling Anai's bike on the flatbed with Chibs helping. Opie made sure no one else was riding in the van before hauling ass back to the clubhouse. Bobby and Jax sped through town escorting the van to make sure nothing happened. Not that they were really expecting something because it was nearly 2am.

"Jesus, what happened?" Tara questioned before she got a good look at Anai

"Fight at the club. This is still sticking through her shoulder." Tig retorted, motioning towards the sword

"Oh my..." Tara exclaimed, "...well first thing, we gotta pull it out of her shoulder."

Jax, Bobby, Juice, Opie, and Chib all came rushing into the clubhouse. Tara informed them of what had to be done so while Tig held Anai in place, Chibs helped Tara pull the sword out. Tig winced at the painful sounds emanating from Anai's throat. He'd done unspeakable things to others, he was a Marine afterall and the Sgt-At-Arms, these sounds didn't usually bother him. Coming from the woman in his arms, however, damn near broke him. She tried jerking away but Tig held her tightly in place.

As carefully as he could, Chibs pulled the sword carefully out of her shoulder. Tig watched as blood began pouring out of the wound. He couldn't hide the worry on his face as he and Chibs moved her to the black leather couch. Immediately Tara began cleaning the wound while everyone else stood around. Layla stood back, wrapped in Jax's arms, and watched as the doc worked on her friend. She'd been stabbed before, been shot, but seeing her wounded like this never got any easier. She and Anai were very, very close and had been for several years. Layla was unsure what she'd do without Anai around. They were 2 peas in pod!

An hour or so later, Tara had finally finished up with Anai. She handed over 2 bottles to Tig; an antibiotic, and Vicodan for the pain. She also left materials to clean the wounds with since she had an entry wound, exit wound, and the cut on her arm. That one was pretty bad too but not as serious as the through-and-through. Tara made sure Anai got in the first round of antibiotics and the pain killer before the injured woman drifted off into a drug-induced sleep. Bobby watched as Tig carefully lifted Anai up into his arms and moved her to his room. Juice grabbed everything else and followed the Sgt-At-Arms. Tig gently laid her on his bed and made sure she was comfortable before leaving his room.

"What the fuck happened?" Juice questioned, looking between Layla, Jax & Tig

Layla sighed before telling them all she knew. Including the fact that the rest of Oly Beteg would think their guys simply gotten laid and not think twice of their 3 guys disappearing. She explained everything about the fight, with Jax interjecting and telling of the way she handled her ninja stars, and how Anai had gotten injured in the first place. Tara sighed, times like this was why she'd left Jax in the first place even though she was still the club's personal doctor. Jax thought Tig and Juice should go back out and deal with the bodies before the sun rose and thought everyone else should just go back to whatever they'd been doing. Tig and Juice quickly left to handle their task while most grabbed some alcohol or headed straight back to their house or dorm. Jax hadn't said a single word to Tara and Layla picked up on the the evident strain between the pair.

When Tig and Juice returned, he headed straight for his room. Anai was still soundly sleeping, curled up with his pillow. He had to smile at the sight of her. With a deep sigh, he stripped himself of all his clothes and hopped in the shower. He wanted to get the stench of blood and dirt off him before crawling into bed. The last thing he wanted was to aid in her wounds getting infected! As soon as he'd gotten comfortable in bed, she moved closer to him and groaned in pain. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her to hold her next to him. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was scared. Scared of what almost happened to her, scared of what he was feeling, scared of how things were changing between him and her.


	30. Unexpected sensation

**A/N: As promised here's your second chapter since I haven't been able to update in nearly a week. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Layla sighed before telling them all she knew. Including the fact that the rest of Oly Beteg would think their guys simply gotten laid and not think twice of their 3 guys disappearing. She explained everything about the fight, with Jax interjecting and telling of the way she handled her ninja stars, and how Anai had gotten injured in the first place. Tara sighed, times like this was why she'd left Jax in the first place even though she was still the club's personal doctor. Jax thought Tig and Juice should go back out and deal with the bodies before the sun rose and thought everyone else should just go back to whatever they'd been doing. Tig and Juice quickly left to handle their task while most grabbed some alcohol or headed straight back to their house or dorm.<p>

When Tig and Juice returned, he headed straight for his room. Anai was still soundly sleeping, curled up with his pillow. He had to smile at the sight of her. With a deep sigh, he stripped himself of all his clothes and hopped in the shower. He wanted to get the stench of blood and dirt off him before crawling into bed. The last thing he wanted was to aid in her wounds getting infected! As soon as he'd gotten comfortable in bed, she moved closer to him and groaned in pain. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her to hold her next to him. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was scared. Scared of what almost happened to her, scared of what he was feeling, scared of how things were changing between him and her.

He woke up the next morning to a low groan. Opening his eyes he noticed he was still on his back, her head on his chest, arm resting on his stomach. She was starting to wake up and the pain killer from last night had long ago worn off. Looking at the clock on the wall he realized it was nearly 11am. Running his hand over his face he knew he needed to get up. Shit, she needed to get up! Her pained face tore at Tig's heart although he'd never admit that to anyone. He gently rolled her away from him so he could slide off the bed.

"Doll? Come on, you need to get cleaned up." Tig stated quietly

He watched as her eyes fluttered open. For a moment she seemed dazed. Her eyes finally landed on his. He gave a small smile before coaxing her out of bed. She was very sore from the fight and her shoulder felt like melting lava had been poured into it. He kept a firm grip around her waist as he walked her into the bathroom. She needed a shower and he knew he'd have to hop in with her to make sure she didn't fall or anything. At least that was the excuse he was reasoning with himself with. Anai watched as he adjusted the water in the shower while she sat on the lid of the toilet. Her eyes roamed his body as he stripped out of what little clothing he was wearing.

"Alright, doll, time to get you stripped and into the shower." Tig stated with a soft tone

She stood up on shaky legs and began to undo her pants. Tig couldn't help but watch as she undressed herself. Even if she did have a nasty shoulder wound, he was still incredibly attracted to her. He'd never met a woman like her before and the feelings he felt still seemed so foreign to him. She struggled with her top so he moved to help her wiggle out of it. Her shoulder didn't allow her to move it like she wanted to. Once she was free of her cloth confinements, she cautiously stepped into the shower with Tig quickly following suit. He stood in the back of the shower, keeping a close eye on her.

She simply in the spray, letting the hot water run over her body. Her whole body ached and the hot water did feel good. Before long she knew she should probably get down to actually washing herself knowing there were people who would want to see her. It was hard to wash the right half of her body and she all but abandoned the idea of washing her hair. Until the man in the shower with her surprised the living hell out of her. He took the shampoo bottle and squirted some of the cold, white liquid into his hands and instructed her to turn around. She was about to protest, after doing what he asked, until she realized he was washing her hair! She couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" Tig questioned

"This is not something I thought you'd ever do. I'd never believe it if I didn't feel it." She giggled

He tried to fake being mad or offended but hearing her giggle unraveled his tough-guy fascade, "Don't you even think of telling anyone about this!"

"Ok, I'll keep your _'I'm-a-badass-tough-guy'_ face up. But you owe me!" She giggled

He grinned at her as he turned her around to face him. He had never wanted someone so badly as he wanted her now. Unfortunately he had to behave himself until she had healed enough. His fingers lightly ran through her hair as he rinsed it of all the foamy shampoo out. She stood there watching his face as he did what he wanted. Not many people got to see this side of him, she knew that, but it was still a bit shocking to see. Once her hair rinsed clean, he began to gently wash the rest of her that she couldn't.

He moved her so she was leaning against the back wall of the shower. She closed her eyes when he began to wash her, just enjoying the feeling of his calloused hands delicately moving over her body. When he was finished, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss to her lips. Then he moved her back under the spray of water. He watched as the soap slid down her body and grinned. She sighed, pain beginning to get the better of her. Tig suddenly pulled her close to him, being very careful of her tender shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her. He needed to know she was going to be ok, that she would be back to her feisty self in no time. Finally he let go of her then turned the water off.

She stumbled and nearly fell when she climbed out of the shower. Tig was quick and caught her before she could fall. She sat on the toilet again while he dried himself off. It made her giggle when he began drying her off too. She smiled up at him when he cautiously lifted her off the toilet and ushered her into the bedroom. Tig noticed some folded clothes were sitting on his bed and wondered who had brought them? He helped Anai sit on the bed then watched as she tried to dress herself. She did good with the white lacey boy shorts and black lounge pants. The front-clasping white lacey bra and white tank top were another story. Tig was more than happy to help!

"Come on, Doll, need to get some food in you before taking your antibiotic and pain med." Tig told her as he helped her to her feet

He wrapped an arm around her waist before leaving his room. Gemma and Layla were already up as well as Chibs and Bobby. As soon as Bobby saw the pair, he slid off the barstool he was sitting on to allow Anai to have the seat. Gemma who was cooking breakfast in the kitchen with Layla, come out to see who had gotten up.

"How you doin, baby girl?" She questioned, trying to look Anai over

"Ugh..." She moaned

"She needs something in her stomach before she takes the Vicodan." Tig immediately replied making both Bobby & Chibs look at one another

Layla came out with 2 plates of pancakes, bacon & eggs. She checked on her friend while Gemma headed back into the kitchen to work on more eggs. Chibs and Bobby let Anai and Tig eat first knowing he would escorting her back to his room. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle over the way Tig was behaving. The Sgt-At-Arms was making sure Anai ate enough so her pills wouldn't make her sick, especially knowing she'd probably be drifting in and out of sleep. Suddenly Layla remembered they needed to doctor & redress her wounds so she quickly headed to Tig's room to grab what she needed. Once Anai had finished her breakfast, Tig handed her 2 pills and made sure she swallowed them both.

"Ok, girl, we gotta doctor your shoulder and arm. It might sting and hurt." Layla said as she expertly undid the bandages Tara had placed the night before

Tig watched as Layla doctored his woman. His woman? No, Tig Trager did not have a woman! Then why was he so... obsessive... over her? He sighed before running his hand through his curly locks. Once she had clean bandages on her wounds, her meds had been taken, breakfast had been eaten, Tig escorted her back to his room. He got her settled in bed before turning to leave. She surprised him when she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

_"Don't go."_ She whispered


	31. You're going to be a great 'ol lady

"Ok, girl, we gotta doctor your shoulder and arm. It might sting and hurt." Layla said as she expertly undid the bandages Tara had placed the night before

Tig watched as Layla doctored his woman. His woman? No, Tig Trager did not have a woman! Then why was he so... obsessive... over her? He sighed before running his hand through his curly locks. Once she had clean bandages on her wounds, her meds had been taken, breakfast had been eaten, Tig escorted her back to his room. He got her settled in bed before turning to leave. She surprised him when she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

_"Don't go."_ She whispered

"Ok, doll, I'm here." He replied slipping out of his boots

She had to let him go so he could climb back onto the bed and get settled. She curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He looked down at her, watching as she sighed before letting the effects of the pain pill take over. Why had she wanted him to stay? Was she just wanting the comfort of a body next to her? Was she struggling with her feelings for him like he was for her? He gently rubbed her back as he tried to push all the thoughts of how he was feeling about her out of his mind. Tig just tried to enjoy the feeling of a woman in his arms, how her body molded to his, the warmth of her breath on his chest, the feeling of her skin on his.

Fuck! Why the hell was he thinking this shit? Oh yeah, she nearly died yesterday. Sure she was a great fuck. Sure she was just as freaky as he was. Sure he actually liked her sleeping in his bed with him. Sure they understood one another when it came to their jobs and the horrid things they'd done. Why does that mean shit to him? Why was he caring so much for this piece of pussy? Sighing, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

* * *

><p>Layla had retreated back into the kitchen to make more eggs after she handed Chibs and Bobby a plate. Gemma had left to do who-knows-what. As she was keeping an eye on the eggs, she got another pot of coffee brewing. Juice was the next guy to wake, just in time for fresh fried eggs. She handed him a plate and cup of coffee which he only nodded. Bobby and Chibs were deep in a secret conversation so she only made her presence known when she was refilling their coffee mugs.<p>

As each person got up, Layla handed them a plate. She wasn't an 'ol lady', wasn't a sweet butt, and she was still doing this shit. Truth was, she needed something as a distraction. This wasn't the first time her friend had been injured but it never got easier for her to deal with. She always hated seeing her friend injured and in pain, knowing there wasn't much she could do about it. When a pair of arms snaked their way around her middle she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Why so jumpy?" Jax quietly asked in her ear

"Lost in my thoughts." She replied just as quietly

"Oh?" Jax stated, unable to keep the sly grin off his face

Layla giggled at his unspoken suggestion, "Just about Anai."

"Something wrong?" Jax questioned

"No, she's alright. This isn't the first time she's been injured... probably won't be the last... but it never seems to get easier, ya know? I hate seeing her hurt and in pain like this." Layla confessed as she prepared 2 plates

"Must be hard. I know we all take it hard when a brother gets injured." Jax replied, trying to comfort her

"Yeah but how many times has _**1**_ brother been injured? I've seen her get stabbed, now is number 4, she's been shot three times, she was run over once, not to mention all the broken bones and various lacerations she's suffered through in various fights!" Layla exclaimed

"Wow. Tig has probably gotten injured the most but he expects shit to happen to him, being the Sgt-At-Arms and all. Can I do anything? To help you through with Anai?" Jax asked, pulling her to him firmly

"You could start by kissing me." She giggled

He turned her around and planted his lips to hers firmly. She liked him, alot, but was still kind of feeling things out. She wanted to trust him, and his club, but just wasn't there yet. Last night did a lot to help her with the trust issue. Tig taking charge to get Anai helped immensely. Even Jax who merely held her as she let out her fear and cried helped. It really surprised her when Jax didn't pull away from her last night. Instead he just held her, let her get it all out, before kissing her in such a way it made her toes curl. It had been a very long time since any man had made her toes curl!

They pulled away and Layla blushed. She needed to get back to breakfast. She let Jax take the 2 plates out to the others. She was working on eggs for 2 more plates when Gemma re-entered the kitchen with Lyla. Gemma told her there were only 2 more people besides herself that hadn't eaten yet. Layla nodded and went back to her eggs. Lyla had come in to get Opie a cup of coffee. Layla took the opportunity to take the coffee pot out to refill mugs which seemed to be very appreciated. She looked around and everyone seemed to be in very pleasant spirits, including those that were at the club last night.

"You're going to be a great 'ol Lady." Lyla whispered in Layla's ear as she made her way back into the kitchen

What the fuck did she mean? She wasn't dating anyone. Well, she was fucking Jax. Does that count? _'Oh fuck, what have I gotten myself into?'_ Layla thought to herself as she leaned against the sink for support. She sighed heavily before making more bacon. She decided to make scrambled eggs for anyone who might still be hungry. Sure enough there were a few guys who came into the kitchen looking for more. She laughed softly before telling them they'd have to wait about 10 more minutes. Bobby hung around the kitchen chatting with her about her culinary skills and swapping recipe ideas. She was shocked to discover Bobby did alot of baking for the club.

"Layla, after breakfast you and I need to talk." Clay stated before walking away

She looked at Bobby who gave her a warm smile, "He needs to talk about last night and what you think will happen tonight and all that."

Layla nodded and finished up with the eggs and bacon. What was she going to tell Clay? Anai was the better speaker. Bobby could tell she was nervous but didn't know what to do about it. Besides, he was more worried about Anai and Tig. Of course he was sure he knew what was going on with Tig but didn't want to say anything just yet. Not with Anai still recovering from her injury. He wandered back out to his brothers and sat down with Clay.


	32. Chats

"Layla, after breakfast you and I need to talk." Clay stated before walking away

She looked at Bobby who gave her a warm smile, "He needs to talk about last night and what you think will happen tonight and all that."

Layla nodded and finished up with the eggs and bacon. What was she going to tell Clay? Anai was the better speaker. Bobby could tell she was nervous but didn't know what to do about it. Besides, he was more worried about Anai and Tig. Of course he was sure he knew what was going on with Tig but didn't want to say anything just yet. Not with Anai still recovering from her injury. He wandered back out to his brothers and sat down with Clay.

It wasn't too much longer before Layla appeared before them looking slightly uncomfortable. Clay nodded towards the room they used for church so she quickly made her way there with her own steaming cup of coffee. Bobby was sent to fetch Tig and Jax just randomly appeared. Layla was sitting in a chair on left side of the table as far away from "the boss' chair" as she could get. She was nervous when it came to talking to these guys for some reason. Even Jax's presence didn't seem to help ease her tension. Lucky for her it was just her, Jax, Tig & Clay for the time being.

"What happened last night?" Clay immediately asked

"Things... went south. We didn't think the shitheads were smart enough to send in a couple guys to scope the place out." Layla admitted

"Anai fought very well but was injured pretty bad in the process." Tig stated

"Well, now what?" Clay questioned

Jax watched as Layla sighed heavily, "We work the club till they come around again."

"You think they'll be back?" Clay asked, lighting up one of his cigars

"Liquor and pussy? You better believe it! That's like drawing a moth to a flame." Layla stated with a straight face

"So that's it? We just sit around and wait?" Clay stated with a bit of annoyance

"Well, I know they'll be back. They still have no idea Anai and I are here. Have a little patience." Layla soothed

"Ok, we'll do it your way. Tig, you and Bobby go with her tonight." Clay stated with a voice of finality

"You got it." Tig replied

Layla was the first to leave with Jax following close behind. Tig left Clay to his thoughts so he could check on Anai. She was still sleeping soundly in his bed and he had to smile at her. He left a bottle of water on the chair that he'd pulled to the side of the bed for her.

"You know you're gonna have to buy a house." Gemma stated, causing him to whip around and stare at her

"Why would I have to buy a house?" He questioned, blue eyes burning into hers

"She won't want to live in the club house forever." Gemma smirked

"What are you talking about?" Tig asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the matriarch

"Tigger, you can't hide shit from me." She stated before strolling off

Tig was confused. What the hell was she going on about? Sighing, he shook his head and went to go find Bobby. He hated the fact that he wouldn't be able to stay with Anai most of the night. Who else would be able to watch over her like she needed? Who else would be able to take... NO! No, no no! He wasn't starting to think like she was his 'ol lady! He had no need or desire for an 'ol lady. Nope, not Alexander Trager! He finally found Bobby sitting with Jax at a table nursing a beer. Apparently the Prince had told Bobby the plans for the evening.

Layla cleaned up from breakfast which made Gemma laugh. She couldn't help it though, she needed something to keep her occupied. Especially knowing she'd be alone at the club tonight. Well, not exactly alone. Tig and Bobby would be there as well as the Nomad Sons. It would still be weird without Anai. Oh! Who the hell would be taking care of her tonight? Layla sighed heavily as she once again leaned against the sink for support. Jax slipped in and encircled her waist with his arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder he asked her what was wrong. She scoffed and asked who would be looking after Anai tonight. He chuckled and told her Juice would be here and would make sure she was well taken care of. Tig seemed to have a problem with it but said nothing other than scowling at their Intel Officer.

* * *

><p>The hours passed slowly for Layla as she kept a close watch on the strip club and ran the faces of patrons she'd recorded the last 2 days. No one of particular interest had been in except the fuckers last night. She hacked into hotels to see if she could find where they were staying. Bastards were using phony names so she hacked into all the hotel's security footage until she found the group she was looking for. She made notes on where they were staying so that one of the guys could do more intel. Satisfied with her intel for the moment, she shut her laptop down and headed to her room. She would need to find an outfit for tonight and then figure out what she was going to do for dinner. Finding what she thought would be a fabulous outfit, she laid down to take a nap.<p>

"Princess, time to get up." She barely registered

"Mmm." She groaned, making the voice chuckle

A soft hand stroked her cheek making her flutter her eyes open. Jax was sitting on the edge of her bed and looking at her with a look of utter affection. She smiled sleepily at him before rolling onto her side to look at him.

"You gotta get up, you're gonna be opening the club tonight." He informed her

"Food?" She questioned

"You hop in the shower and I'll bring you something to eat. Ok?" He suggested, moving her hair out of her face

"Mmmmkay." She replied as she sat up

Layla showered quickly but lingered. The hot water seemed to make her feel a bit better even though the butterflies in her stomach seemed like they were racing around like they were on a speedway. Sighing, she shaved what needed to be shaved then got out. She was in the middle of drying off when she heard the squeek of the bedroom door opening. She slipped into the red glittery thong and wrapped her towel around the rest of her. She opened the bathroom door to reveal Jax sitting on her bed with 2 burgers, 2 fries, and 2 sodas. He grinned at her as she sat down and enjoyed her meal.

Once they were done, he left her to finish getting ready. Laughing, she slipped into the boy shorts that matched the rest of her outfit: a floor length coat looking piece with long sleeves, which was a glittery red vinyl that had black lace around the middle except where it zippered; it showed off her curves and breasts exquisitely with her heels that matched. She curled her hair and let it flow naturally down her back. She did a smokey black/gray eye look which just accentuated the whole ensemble. Feeling a bit more confident she left her room with her laptop and decided to stop in and check on her friend.

Anai was sort of awake, she'd taken her antibiotic & pain pill and was waiting for the meds to kick in. She smiled appreciatively at Layla and told her to work it which made the shorter woman giggle. The girls talked about how Anai was feeling and even a bit about Tig & Jax before Anai started drifting to sleep. Layla laughed a bit and left her friend to her rest. Nearly every one of the sons had nearly choked on whatever they'd been drinking when Layla stepped out into the clubhouse. Jax nearly salivated on himself as she strolled confidently outside.

"Holy mother 'o Christ!" Chibs exclaimed

Jax laughed as he quickly followed Layla outside. Bobby and Tig were already out there waiting for her. They rode in silence to the club where Happy and the Nomads had already arrived & began the "opening work". Even Happy had to stop and get a good long look at Layla as she strutted around making sure everything was ready to go. She got her laptop ready to go while Jax checked in on the strippers and waitresses. Happy let Layla know how much cash they were starting out with so she could check to see how much money they were making. She mentally psyched herself up for the evening before Happy opened the doors for the public.


	33. Concerns

Anai was sort of awake, she'd taken her antibiotic & pain pill and was waiting for the meds to kick in. She smiled appreciatively at Layla and told her to work it which made the shorter woman giggle. The girls talked about how Anai was feeling and even a bit about Tig & Jax before Anai started drifting to sleep. Layla laughed a bit and left her friend to her rest. Nearly every one of the sons had nearly choked on whatever they'd been drinking when Layla stepped out into the clubhouse. Jax nearly salivated on himself as she strolled confidently outside.

"Holy mother 'o Christ!" Chibs exclaimed

Jax laughed as he quickly followed Layla outside. Bobby and Tig were already out there waiting for her. They rode in silence to the club where Happy and the Nomads had already arrived & began the "opening work". Even Happy had to stop and get a good long look at Layla as she strutted around making sure everything was ready to go. She got her laptop ready to go while Jax checked in on the strippers and waitresses. Happy let Layla know how much cash they were starting out with so she could check to see how much money they were making. She mentally psyched herself up for the evening before Happy opened the doors for the public.

Just like the previous 2 nights, Layla was brilliant. She flirted with the customers which got them drinking more, she made sure the girls were behaving themselves and that no one fought over money or space. The whole night went off without a flaw. Up until about an hour before closing. Nothing really happened but the men Anai and Layla had set up the club for had actually arrived. Layla immediately went to her laptop to record them as they wandered around.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned

"They're here." She retorted

"Where?" He growled, making her stop and look up at him

"Leave them alone for the time being. They're still feeling this place out. Our best option to get them is to let them get comfortable here. Ok? Believe them, they won't quit coming around until they either smell a cop or they don't like the tail they're looking at." She replied softly.

"I still want to know where they are." He exclaimed, gravelly voice dropping even lower than it usually was

She pointed the bald man to the tables where they sat. He watched the small group more than anyone else. While Layla was busy on her laptop, Bobby took the opportunity to talk to Tig. Not that Tig was in the mood to chat with anyone.

"How's Anai doing?" Bobby asked

"Why would I know?" Tig spat, eyes narrowing on the chubby treasurer

"Because you all but freaked last night and then insisted she be taken into your room." Bobby replied, unphased by the Sgt-At-Arms' temper

"Why do you care? Wish you were tapping that pretty little ass?" Tig smirked

"She's gorgeous, anyone can see that _brother_, but there's more to it than that. At least for you." Bobby stated

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tig questioned, narrowing his ice blue eyes at his friend and brother

"I see the way you look at her. The way you were caressing her face when she was in jured, the way you whispered to her trying to keep her conscious. The way you tried to keep from causing her any more pain when you moved her to the van, the clubhouse then to your room." Bobby stated, watching Tig's face

The curly headed man sighed heavily, "It's complicated."

"Brother, everything with you is complicated! All I can say is you better treat her right or we'll all be beatin' your ass!" Bobby stated, "You better decide what the fuck you 2 are before anyone else tries to muscle in."

Tig just scoffed and downed the rest of his beer. He knew he'd never hear the end of it if the rest of his brothers figured out what Bobby did. Hell, he didn't even want to admit it to himself much less any one else. Bobby chuckled, fully understanding his Sgt-At-Arms. Bobby had never seen Tig so wound up over a girl before, although he never got to see him with his ex-wife either. Bobby couldn't help but wonder what had made Tig and his wife split up, especially with having children together. He didn't have much time to think as Clay strolled in and sat down with them, Jax following close behind.

"Layla got some intel earlier about where these guys are staying. Jax, Juice and the prospects went to bug their rooms right after they left here." Clay quietly told the pair

Tig couldn't help but wonder who the fuck was watching over Anai? His fists balled making Bobby smirk at him.

"She's recording everything on her laptop for us to see if we can hear anything of importance. How's the business going?" Clay stated

"Good, Layla's really good at working the crowd and getting them to order more liquor. The girls are doing pretty good too." Bobby informed the President

"Very good. See ya back at the clubhouse." Clay stated, taking a deep puff from his cigar

Bobby watched as Tig fought with himself. He knew Clay's right hand man was wanting to go check on Anai, to make sure she was alright. He couldn't blame him really. Everyone was worried about her. Tig was loyal, very loyal. To his club, to his Prez, to the Matriarch, and apparently now to his woman. Bobby flipped his phone out and sent a text to Juice asking how Anai was. Looking over at the man next to him, he could see the storm of emotions behind his eyes. He wanted so badly to go check on her but he didn't want to go against Clay's orders. Bobby looked to his phone and read aloud to Tig the text he'd been sent.

"Anai's awake & talking a bit...she keeps looking around like she's looking for someone... drinking some water & eating pizza"

Tig nodded and sighed a bit. Could it be she was looking around for him? He didn't exactly tell her where he was going. All he wanted to be was there with her right now. At least she was up and eating. The waitress brought him another beer and a shot of whiskey which he quickly downed. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle. Sighing again, he leaned back in his chair and looked around to check on things. Thankfully it wasn't too long before the club closed down for the night. Bobby made sure the girls were ok while Happy counted the money they'd made. Layla had sat back down with her laptop to go over footage of the club while it was being shut down.


	34. All in a day's work!

Bobby watched as Tig fought with himself. He knew Clay's right hand man was wanting to go check on Anai, to make sure she was alright. He couldn't blame him really. Everyone was worried about her. Tig was loyal, very loyal. To his club, to his Prez, to the Matriarch, and apparently now to his woman. Bobby flipped his phone out and sent a text to Juice asking how Anai was. Looking over at the man next to him, he could see the storm of emotions behind his eyes. He wanted so badly to go check on her but he didn't want to go against Clay's orders. Bobby looked to his phone and read aloud to Tig the text he'd been sent.

"Anai's awake & talking a bit...she keeps looking around like she's looking for someone... drinking some water & eating pizza"

Tig nodded and sighed a bit. Could it be she was looking around for him? He didn't exactly tell her where he was going. All he wanted to be was there with her right now. At least she was up and eating. The waitress brought him another beer and a shot of whiskey which he quickly downed. Bobby couldn't help but chuckle. Sighing again, he leaned back in his chair and looked around to check on things. Thankfully it wasn't too long before the club closed down for the night. Bobby made sure the girls were ok while Happy counted the money they'd made. Layla had sat back down with her laptop to go over footage of the club while it was being shut down.

Tig was itching to get on his bike and head back to the clubhouse. Bobby and Layla followed the Nomads out of the club before locking it up for the night. He noted Layla had a small bag with her that she didn't before. It was probably the earnings from tonight. He was more than thrilled when everyone started their bikes so he damn near gunned it and sped back to the clubhouse. Bobby had to laugh but Happy seemed concerned. Tig parked his bike and stormed into the clubhouse. Not paying anyone any mind, he went straight for his dorm. Upon opening the door, he found Anai half-sitting and half-laying, looking very sleepy.

"Hey." She sleepily stated

"Hey doll." He replied before stripping down to his boxers and climbing into his bed

"Where were you?" She innocently questioned, pain meds making her a bit loopy

"Out at the club. Are you feeling ok?" He stated

"Mmmhmm, sleepy." She stated, turning to curl up next to him

"Come here, doll." Tig stated, pulling her closer to him where her head rested on his chest and he was able to wrap his arms around her

_"I... missed...you..."_ She trailed, half asleep due to her meds and the warm body she was curled up next to

It took him off guard but a smile slowly crept to his face, "I missed you too."

He admitted it out loud. Even if was only to her who probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow. He hoped. Sighing, he knew it was true though. He missed seeing her waltzing around owning the room she was in. There was no mistake, unless Gemma was in the room too, she utterly owned whatever room she happened to be in. On top of being worried about her with her injuries. He ran his hand through her hair as she fought to stay awake.

"Go to sleep, doll, you need your rest." He quietly stated

"Wanna talk..." She mumbled

"About what?" He chuckled knowing how sleepy she was and how hard she was trying to stay awake

"Talk..." She replied making him chuckle again

"I'll talk, you lay there and listen, ok?" He stated, she nodded her head yes

"We went to the club tonight. Layla did amazing. I think she was worried but she was great. We made a little $4000 tonight too! Those creeps did show up, a little over an hour before we had to close. They didn't do anything, just found seats, ordered drinks, and watched the girls. Layla thinks we need to give them a little time before we act. I think it annoys Clay but we're going with her suggestion. It still wasn't the same without you there, though." Tig said, catching her up on the night's events

He looked down to see her eyes closed, her breathing was shallow, and there was a small smile on her lips. He couldn't help but smile too before turning off the light. He kissed her forehead which made her scoot around until she could bury her face in his neck. He chuckled again, having no fight left in him to fight the feelings she caused to bubble to the surface within him. He didn't want to turn out like Jax when him & Tara got back together, all pussy-whipped and shit. Anai was different, she was more like him. Whether or not that that was a good thing was yet to be discovered!

* * *

><p>Layla walked into the raging party and immediately found herself being stared down by just about every sweet-butt that wasn't busy with a moutful of cock. She smirked as she stood there, adrenaline still pumping from the last hour of the club, and watched the faces of all the "girls" when Jax strolled over to her. There was a big smile on his face as he handed her a shot of what looked like Tequila. They clinked glasses before downing the shot and casually strolling over to the bar.<p>

Bobby gave her a broad grin as she handed over a money bag from the club's earnings. More shots were poured and she was more than happy to take them. Bobby watched as Jax's attention was solely on the short woman before them. Juice had wandered up to get in on the drinking they were doing when some blond, big busted sweet-butt strolled up to Jax. Both Juice & Bobby watched as the girl did everything she could to get the VP's attention. Finally he had enough and told her to _'fuck off'_. The girl didn't get the hint so Layla did something about it.

"Look, _sweetheart_, he's busy. Now beat it." Layla stated with a firm tone

"I've been around here longer, you need to back off!" The sweet-butt retorted, making all 3 men look at ther with an amused expression

"I don't give a flying fuck how long you've been here. He told you to **'fuck off'** now that's what you do." Layla immediately retorted

"And if I don't?" The sweet-butt exclaimed

"I'll give you to the count of three to scram or I'm gonna break that pretty little face of yours... 1...2...3." Layla stated, counting down

The sweet-butt didn't budge so right after Layla said **'3'**, she reached over and took a big handful of the blond's bleached locks, moving her head back slightly before slamming her face as hard as she could into the bar in one swift motion. The entire club went silent, not expecting that kind of violence out of the normally shy, reserved woman. The blond stood up, blood gushing from her more than obvious broken nose and already swelling left eye, and squeeled to Jax about her face but he was too busy laughing. When he was able to stop and catch his breath he told her:

"She warned you!"

"What the fuck?" Opie asked, Lyla under his arm

"Sweet-butt didn't take the hint that Jax wasn't interested so Layla took care of it!" Juice laughed

"Damn der lassie, remind meh not teh piss yeh off anytime soon!" Chibs laughed, handing her a shot glass of whiskey

"All in a day's work." Layla stated, looking up into Jax's face

She worried what he was going to think about her actions, especially since they weren't "together" even if they were sleeping together. His smiling face told her he approved which made Bobby smile. Bobby knew that Jax had finally found an 'ol lady worthy of the title and would keep his ass in line. Jax slipped his arm around her shoulders and ushered Layla to his dorm.

"Guess Jackie boy's taste in women finally improved!" Chibs stated making his brothers laugh heartily as the party raged on


	35. Dating & Nightmares

She worried what he was going to think about her actions, especially since they weren't "together" even if they were sleeping together. His smiling face told her he approved which made Bobby smile. Bobby knew that Jax had finally found an 'ol lady worthy of the title and would keep his ass in line. Jax slipped his arm around her shoulders and ushered Layla to his dorm.

"Guess Jackie boy's taste in women finally improved!" Chibs stated making his brothers laugh heartily as the party raged on

Layla still worried about Jax's reaction to what she had one. She'd learned a long time ago that the reactions in front of others could be quite different to the reaction behind closed doors. She was fearful of that now even if she wouldn't admit it to anyone, let alone him. She stood in the middle of the room while he shut the door, unable to do much else. He took his cut off and laid it across the back of the chair at his desk. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That... was... the... hottest... thing...I've...ever...seen!" Jax stated kissing her neck in between each word

"Oh? I thoguht you'd be pissed..." She trailed, trying very hard to resist Jax Teller's charms

"Are you kidding? I'd take a real woman like you over a sweet-butt any day!" He replied, taking a deep breath and inhaling her sweet but womanly scent, "I"ve never had a woman do that for me before. Not Wendy, not Tara, no one. Took balls to do that in front of the whole club."

"What... is... this?" She breathed as his hand slipped over her pierced belly button

"What is what?" He questioned, feeling her body tense under his touch

"This! You, me. Am I just something to..." She started to say before he turned her around

"Layla, you are more than just someone to fuck. I care alot for you. I know we haven't exactly sat down and talked about us, but..." He started, running a hand through his long blond hair, "...I really do care about you. I would love to be able to just hang out, maybe go out one night or something."

"You... you want to..._date_... me? I didn't think you guys really... dated." She chuckled

"Well we don't usually. But I want to take things slow, especially because I don't want Anai kicking my ass!" He stated, laughing at the last part

Layla bit her lip as she thought things through. He admitted he wanted to spend time with her. Was she ready for more than just sex? Was she wanting more than that? Looking up into his blue eyes she came to a sudden realization that she was and did. Even though his life wasn't predictable or safe, hers wasn't either. They certaintly wouldn't be a "traditional" couple but then again she wasn't exactly a "traditional" kind of girl! She melted into his embrace making him smile. He hadn't felt this good since he had hooked back up with Tara when she returned to Charming. At least he knew Layla would be able to handle the lifestyle!

He pulled her to him before crashing his lips down on hers. Tonight was a different kind of fuck for them and she knew it. He backed her up until the backs of her knees hit the side of his bed. With a sly grin, he began to strip her out of her outfit, being careful not to tear it. He allowed her to strip him of his clothes as well while he took the opportunity to kiss every inch of skin he could. He wanted her badly and he was going to have her, hopefully longer than just while they were here.

* * *

><p><em>Staff Sargeant Alexander Trager had learned his "interrogation" techniques quite well. Even General Landers seemed very pleased when he began to wholly embrace his new role in the Marines and used him as often as he could. Trager never questioned why he was doing these things, just did as he was told. That's what a good soldier did. He remembered one particularly bloody encounter where the kid took more punishment than he'd ever seen anyone withstand.<em>

_The kid was no older than 18, wet behind the ears, and joined his country's military mostly for whatever benefits he might get for doing his duty in the service. Trager had cut off all his toes, all his fingers except his thumbs. He'd beaten the kid until his whole face had swelled makin him unable to open both eyes. After day 3 of not giving up the information Trager was seeking, he blew his left knee cap to bits. This was only the third time he'd done that and some part of him began liking the screams of pain he elicited. After day 5, he blew the kid's right knee cap to smithereens. Day 7 saw the kid's right foot being chopped off. Day 8 saw the kid's left foot being removed._

_The Staff Sargeant continued with his work. Most of his company had begun to hear rumors of what he was doing. Even General Landers had to grin when he noticed how most of the other soldiers kept their distance from him. His cold, calculating ice blue eyes struck fear in the hearts of those he was serving with! During this time, Trager began to change. The horrid things he did no longer phased him. As a matter of fact he began to like what he did, he found he was not only good at it but he was building a reputation within the ranks of Marines as one to not fuck with. Other companies' officers seemed slightly afraid of him._

_His chain of command held a meeting over Trager one night. They were worried about the fact he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the people he interrogated. General Landers just laughed and told them this is what he was being groomed for. Trager's interrogations continued gathering valuable info for the US and the 6'2 man left a trail of bodies behind him._

_Suddenly the bodies he left behind in the Marines began to look like Donna. He saw her face, her body in some of the bloodiest episodes of his Marine career. He growled before hearing someone calling his name. No one in the Marines called him by his first name! Donna never called him by his first name! Who the fuck is that?_

He sat up suddenly, sweat pouring from his forehead, heart racing, body trembling slightly.

"Alex? Alex? Look at me! Are you ok?" He suddenly heard Anai exclaim

He turned his head to see her face, sweating too, eyes wide, concern written over her beautiful features.

"Anai..." He whispered, falling back onto the bed, "...come here."

She cautiously laid back down before scooting over to rest her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her soft hair and sighed. It wasn't often he had these nightmares. They usually happened when he was very worried about something. Anai! She was still laying with him, curled up next to him like she belonged there. He kissed her forehead and noted she was still awake.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, staring at him

"Just... I'm ok. I'm ok, Doll." He replied, caressing her face

Yes, he was ok. He had her in his arms. She somehow calmed him. No other woman has been able to do that, be able to calm him like this after having a nightmare. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. His right hand slipped under her tank top and began to absent-mindedly trace circles on the soft flesh of her back. His left hand continued to caress her face. He smiled when her lips grazed his neck as she moved around to press herself further into him. Yes, she calmed him. But it was more than that. Much, much more.


	36. Breakfast with the boys

"Alex? Alex? Look at me! Are you ok?" He suddenly heard Anai exclaim

He turned his head to see her face, sweating too, eyes wide, concern written over her beautiful features.

"Anai..." He whispered, falling back onto the bed, "...come here."

She cautiously laid back down before scooting over to rest her head on his shoulder. He ran his hand through her soft hair and sighed. It wasn't often he had these nightmares. They usually happened when he was very worried about something. Anai! She was still laying with him, curled up next to him like she belonged there. He kissed her forehead and noted she was still awake.

"Are you ok?" She whispered, staring at him

"Just... I'm ok. I'm ok, Doll." He replied, caressing her face

Yes, he was ok. He had her in his arms. She somehow calmed him. No other woman has been able to do that, be able to calm him like this after having a nightmare. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. His right hand slipped under her tank top and began to absent-mindedly trace circles on the soft flesh of her back. His left hand continued to caress her face. He smiled when her lips grazed his neck as she moved around to press herself further into him. Yes, she calmed him. But it was more than that. Much, much more.

The next morning Tig woke up and something felt odd. He opened his eyes and looked around. He discovered he was alone in bed. Everything was quiet until the shower came on. He smiled to himself before slowly sliding out of bed. He stripped out of his clothes and headed for the bathroom. He climbed in, noting how pale she still looked. She hadn't noticed him as she stood under the spray of water, just letting it work out any kinks or knots in her muscles. She nearly jumped out of her skin when his arms snaked around her waist. Her eyes popped open and, when she saw it was Tig, smiled a bit.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She stated, looking into his soft blue eyes

"You didn't wake me, Doll." He stated, running his hands down her back

She sighed as her eyes closed. She liked the feeling of his calloused hands running over her skin. He stepped closer to her, closing any space that was between them, and buried his face in her neck. They just stood there for a while before he pulled away and grabbed the shampoo. He moved her out of the spray of water so he could wash her hair. Tig would never, ever, ever admit it, but he secretly liked washing her hair. It was soothing and made him feel... important? He shrugged to himself before turning her around to wash the foamy shampoo out of her hair. She wouldn't admit it to him but she liked it when he took control like this. She loved having her hair washed, the way he did it reminded her of when she was a child back in Egypt, and she couldn't help but smile.

It amazed her at how he washed the rest of her body. He was so gentle and careful of her wounds! She leaned back onto the shower wall and watched as he quickly washed himself. Her eyes roamed all over his body and she couldn't help but smirk at him. She got out as soon as he turned around to shut the water off. Besides, her stomach was making noises and she still needed to take her antibiotic. She was slowly drying herself off when he stepped out of the shower.

"Shoulder still hurtin'?" He questioned, seeing the scowl on her face whenever she moved her left arm

"A bit." She sighed

He chuckled before taking the towel from her hands and finished drying her off. When she turned to head back into his room, he gave a friendly, but gentle, swat on her ass making her giggle slightly. He grinned to himself as he quickly dried himself off. He knew she needed to eat and needed to take her next dose of the antibiotic. She did ok getting her undies on, and even a clean pair of light blue lounge pants. She had alot of trouble trying to get her bra & tank on though. He chuckled again before whistling at her then twirling his finger around telling her what he wanted her to do. She sighed and did as he requested. He hooked her bra then helped her slip into her shirt.

She sat down on the bed & watched as he got dressed & combed through his curly hair. She wanted to get up and move about, do something more than just sleep. Whenever she tried that last night she got really tired pretty quickly. Sighing, she felt useless and absolutely hated feeling useless. She hoped Layla was doing better than she was right now! Biting her lip, she looked around when she saw movement. Tig was standing at the door holding his hand out for her.

"Goo' mornin' Anai! How yeh feelin' darlin'?" Chibs immediately asked when he saw her trailing slowly behind Tig

She shrugged, "My whole arm and shoulder still hurts like a bitch."

"Give it some time." Chibs told her

"Morning." Juice stated, laying his head on the bar

Anai looked on with amusement when Chibs slapped Juice's back making the poor kid sit straight up and glare at the Scot. They chatted about food since noone who could cook was up yet. Anai's noisy stomach made the men chuckle.

"We could go to deh diner." Chibs suggested

"I don't trust her on a bike with that shoulder." Tig immediately responded

"She could hold on to you on the back of yours." Juice piped up

Anai shook her head no making Tig state, "If she can't hold onto her own bike, she can't hold on to me."

"Well, we could take the van." Juice offered with a shrug

Everyone thought about it for a minute before deciding that was their best option at this point. Anai's stomach began making noises again making her sigh. Juice laughed as Bobby stumbled to where the small group were standing or sitting. They told him what they were about to go do so Bobby just shrugged and followed the rest of the group out to one of the blacked out vans. Juice drove with Bobby up front leaving Tig, Anai, and Bobby to sit in the back. Bobby watched as Anai leaned her head on Tig's shoulder and Tig look down at her with what Bobby could only describe as an affectionate look. Bobby smirked.

A few minutes later the group had made it to the little diner right down the road. Tig made sure he sat by Anai while Bobby sat across from him, Chibs sitting across from Anai and Juice sitting at the end of the table. Everyone was in fairly good spirits, albeit a bit quiet for an early-ish Saturday morning. Once the food had been set down in front of them, Chibs and Bobby got to talking about random shit. Tig and Anai just sat there in silence eating their breakfast and enjoying the company, although neither would ever admit that out loud!


	37. Drug research

Everyone thought about it for a minute before deciding that was their best option at this point. Anai's stomach began making noises again making her sigh. Juice laughed as Bobby stumbled to where the small group were standing or sitting. They told him what they were about to go do so Bobby just shrugged and followed the rest of the group out to one of the blacked out vans. Juice drove with Bobby up front leaving Tig, Anai, and Bobby to sit in the back. Bobby watched as Anai leaned her head on Tig's shoulder and Tig look down at her with what Bobby could only describe as an affectionate look. Bobby smirked.

A few minutes later the group had made it to the little diner right down the road. Tig made sure he sat by Anai while Bobby sat across from him, Chibs sitting across from Anai and Juice sitting at the end of the table. Everyone was in fairly good spirits, albeit a bit quiet for an early-ish Saturday morning. Once the food had been set down in front of them, Chibs and Bobby got to talking about random shit. Tig and Anai just sat there in silence eating their breakfast and enjoying the company, although neither would ever admit that out loud!

They finally made their way back to clubhouse with Chibs sitting in the back with Tig and Anai. He just stared at the pair who sat pretty much like they'd been on the ride to the diner. Everyone else seemed to be awake in the clubhouse. Clay was chatting with Jax when they all walked in. The President raised his eyebrow at his Sgt-At-Arms and then watched as Tig watched Anai as she moved to sit at the bar with Layla. He had to snort figuring out what Bobby already knew.

"How was the club last night?" Anai quietly asked her friend, not wanting to bother the guys

"Not too bad, made a little over $4000. The Oly Beteg showed last night but behaved themselves. I think they were just feeling things out because they showed up a little more than an hour to closing." Layla replied, looking over at her friend with a twinkle in her eye

"What else happened?" Anai smirked

"Jax... he and I are... dating." Layla giggled

Anai looked at her friend a moment before grinning slightly. She looked over to Tig to find him deep in conversation with Clay. Upon feeling her eyes on him, he quickly darted his eyes to meet hers. They stared at one another for a moment before looking away.

"So, do we have a plan for the OB?" Anai questioned her friend, not wanting to talk about her and Tig

"Well, I say we wait a few days, well until we open for business again, and then slowly spike their drinks with tranquilizers or something. It would have to be enough to knock them out for well over 12 hours. Then we get the girls into the rooms at the hotel. We could either pay them off or drug them too." Layla shrugs

"Probably best to drug them, just so they won't remember anything and it can't blow back on SAMCRO." Anai stated

Layla researched some of the drug combinations that would be best for the girls. They didn't want the girls to remember anything and they needed to be unconscious for a good bit. Rohypnol seems to be the better choice. The right dosage should do fine as long as they planned shit out **_just_** right. Layla pulled up a program she had written while Anai told her she was going back to Tig's room. The smaller woman had begun calculating how much of the drug would be needed for each male and corresponding female using several height - weight ratios. She was so busy in what she was doing she didn't realize Jax, Tig, Opie, Bobby, Chibs, and Clay were standing around the bar sort of watching her.

"Whatcha doin' darlin'? Bobby questioned, making her jump in shock

"Huh? Oh, I'm calculating how much drug I'll have to use for each person." Layla stated, eyes darting back to her laptop

"Say wha'?" Chibs asked

"They need to be dosed with the right amount. Enough to knock them out for a good while but not enough to make them OD or die. Unfortunately you're gonna have to go out and find some underage pussy for me to drug and plant with them." Layla stated, looking up at Clay

"So you still wanna go with that plan?" The President asked

"They'll all go to prison, I'll make sure of that, and they won't have any ties to their connections where I'll make sure they go. Trust me, it'll keep them out of here for a good long while." Layla stated confidently, scribbling down the amount and type of drugs she would need to pull this off & handed it to Tig

With a nod, Clay headed off somewhere and the rest of the guys scattered too. Jax quietly asked Layla back to his dorm with a wink making her blush. She finished as quickly as she could before shutting her laptop off. Everyone else went to find... other things... to occupy their time until later tonight. As Layla made her way to Jax's dorm, Tig had already slipped into his room. Anai had taken her shoes off and curled up on his bed. He stood just inside his room watching her sleep for a few moments fighting with himself. The last time he had an 'ol lady... well, it didn't end well. So much so that he only got to see his girls once or twice a year. But Anai was far from being anything like his ex-wife. Sighing, he ran his hand through his curly brown locks and picked up his keys.

Gemma watched as he slowly made his way over to his bike. She met him with a knowing grin. His blue eyes showed a storm of emotion that he was trying very hard to not just get a hold of, but drown as well. He hated being so "emotional" but he hated even more thinking his brothers could see what was going on in his head. Never mind the fact that absolutely no one could ever begin to _want_ to know what was going on his Tig Trager's head! Gemma handed him a piece of paper with several addresses on them. They weren't really far off, but they weren't right off the road either if these addresses were where he thought they were. She winked at him before strutting off to the office.

He sighed having 2 tasks to contend with. His first was going to the addresses on the list Gemma handed him. Maybe 10 minutes later and he rolled up to the first house. Immediately he didn't like it and left. Maybe 5 minutes later he rolled up to the next house. It was good enough for him but he wasn't exactly shopping for himself. He parked his Dyna and walked around the property. It wasn't quite up to what he thought she needed or would want. He hopped on his bike and headed off to the last house on the list. He pulled up and his jaw dropped. He parked and walked around the massive ground.

It was a beautiful house. Certaintly she would like it! He grinned to himself and called the number that was next to address. He got things set up before hopping onto his bike and heading to his next destination. He was pleased with himself as he sped off to his next destination. He parked in his usual space and waited the 10 minutes for his guy to show up. Money exchanged hands, a little baggie exchanged hands and Tig was quickly speeding off back to the clubhouse. Today has been a good day!


	38. You are giving me to him!

Gemma watched as he slowly made his way over to his bike. She met him with a knowing grin. His blue eyes showed a storm of emotion that he was trying very hard to not just get a hold of, but drown as well. He hated being so "emotional" but he hated even more thinking his brothers could see what was going on in his head. Never mind the fact that absolutely no one could ever begin to _want_ to know what was going on his Tig Trager's head! Gemma handed him a piece of paper with several addresses on them. They weren't really far off, but they weren't right off the road either if these addresses were where he thought they were. She winked at him before strutting off to the office.

He sighed having 2 tasks to contend with. His first was going to the addresses on the list Gemma handed him. Maybe 10 minutes later and he rolled up to the first house. Immediately he didn't like it and left. Maybe 5 minutes later he rolled up to the next house. It was good enough for him but he wasn't exactly shopping for himself. He parked his Dyna and walked around the property. It wasn't quite up to what he thought she needed or would want. He hopped on his bike and headed off to the last house on the list. He pulled up and his jaw dropped. He parked and walked around the massive ground.

It was a beautiful house. Certaintly she would like it! He grinned to himself and called the number that was next to address. He got things set up before hopping onto his bike and heading to his next destination. He was pleased with himself as he sped off to his next destination. He parked in his usual space and waited the 10 minutes for his guy to show up. Money exchanged hands, a little baggie exchanged hands and Tig was quickly speeding off back to the clubhouse. Today has been a good day!

"Which one?" Gemma questioned as soon as he'd parked his bike

"The last one." He replied, hanging his helmet on his handle

"You call?" She asked

"Yep." He simply stated

"I'll get the rest sorted." She simply replied before turning and walking back into the garage office

He walked into the clubhouse to see Opie playing pool with Juice, and Clay & Bobby playing darts. He smiled to himself before grabbing a beer. He sat down on one of the couches and just watched the pool game. He noted both Jax and Layla were missing and wondered where they were. Oh holy fuck, was Jax tapping that short but sweet little ass? Oh fuck this complicates things! He groaned but stayed sitting. Perhaps Anai might be able to do something about it if anything came down to it. Then the thought occured to him: how the hell would Clay react to him wanting to be with Anai? Would his President be pissed? Was there a procedure he should follow? Surely Gemma knew something about this if Anai's uncle was a close friend of Clays!

Clay watched as his Sgt-At-Arms leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Something heavy was on his mind but he was keeping it to himself. Clay couldn't help but smirk, wondering if whatever was on Tig's mind had anything to do with Anai. Gemma had made him call her Uncle last night to make sure things were done properly. Their customs were a bit different than those where Anai & Layla come from. Their uncle, Ammon, had grilled him extensively about Tig wanting to know everything and Clay was inclined to divulge all he knew. Besides, if he knew Ammon like he did, the Egyptian would be doing his own research on his Sgt-At-Arms anyways.

Gemma had told him of their "conversation" about houses and had asked Clay to speak to Ammon about what Anai would like. Her husband rolled his eyes at her but got the information she had wanted. Gemma was always a cunning woman and she could read people better than just about anyone else. The Matriarch could see the match between Tig and Anai right after the incident with the Prospect. If anyone could handle the craziness that was Tig Trager, she knew it would be Anai. When he came back to the shop after looking over the houses she'd found she had to smile. Even if her husband's right-hand-man didn't see how much he cared and loved this woman, she did!

Tig was playing a game of pool against Happy when Anai stumbled her way into the main room of the clubhouse. She sat down on the couch closest to where they were as she tried to wake up. Her shoulder was hurting but not as bad as yesterday. She needed Layla to clean and redress her wounds but the girl was no where to be found. She frowned, scanning the room, and realizing Jax was missing too. Her frown deepened at the realization of what the pair were probably up to. Someone plopped down on her left which made her snap her head to see who it was.

"Hey darlin', why deh frown?" Chibs questioned, Scottish accent very thick

"Need to clean & redress my shoulder but Layla's... MIA." She stated, careful of her choice of words

"I can do that fer yeh. Was a medic in deh British Army so I have deh experience. Go an get meh the stuff and we'll do it here." Chibs told her with a smile

She quickly, or as quickly as she could, got up and got the stuff that was needed. When she made it back, Happy was setting up another game and Tig was talking with Chibs. She sat down and turned so Chibs could take care of her shoulder. He slipped some latex gloves on, to help keep anything from getting into the wound, while she moved her tank slightly to give him access. He seemed very pleased at the condition of the entry wound and told her it was healing _'quite nicely'_ which made her sigh in relief. She turned around when he was done with her front so he could doctor the exit wound. Just like the front, he stated the back was healing very well too. She thanked Chibs for his help bringing a smile to the Scot's face. Tig turned back to the pool game shortly before Jax & Layla emerged from his dorm room.

An hour or so later and Layla handed her phone to Anai who looked confused. Layla shrugged before walking to the bar to mix drinks for a few of the guys. Apparently their prospect wasn't quite as good at bar-tending as she was! Anai put the phone to her ear. She discovered it was her Uncle who wanted to chat about Tig. She sighed heavily, fully expecting him to forbid her from getting involved with the outlaw biker-killer. What he said shocked the living hell out of her.

"Listen Anai, don't speak. I know everything there is to know about Alex Trager. What he's done, how many times he's been to prison & what he went for, all about his military service, his failed previous marriage. I know everything about you.

While I'm not happy with you becoming an _'ol lady'_, I will not forbid this union. He'll take care of you the way you need and he's aware of the consequences if he doesn't. He's a very loyal man and will do what's right by his club and by his woman.

I love you like my own daughter, Anai. I want you to be happy. The Sons will protect like I would but I fully expect you to help them no matter what. If you need help, money, anything you know how to get ahold of me. I expect you to keep in touch." He stated in their native language

"You are giving me to him?" Anai questioned, a bit confused

"I'm giving you... a blessing... permission...the freedom...whatever you want to call it. I love you, keep in touch." Her uncle stated before laughing and then hanging up the phone

She was shocked to say the least! She never would have thought her uncle would allow her to be with someone like Tig. But then again they were basically in the same line of work. If he knew everything about Tig and still allowed them to be together then her uncle trusted him whole- heartedly. So she did to.


	39. It's yours if you want it

**A/N: There are links in my profile to the outside of the house, the first floor plan and the second floor plan so you can see what this house looks like. Otherwise enjoy :)**

**Oh, I'll give you lovely ladies a second chapter to this fic. No, I haven't forgotten about it. Just got a little stuck for a bit that's all :)**

* * *

><p>"Listen Anai, don't speak. I know everything there is to know about Alex Trager. What he's done, how many times he's been to prison &amp; what he went for, all about his military service, his failed previous marriage. I know everything about you.<p>

While I'm not happy with you becoming an _'ol lady'_, I will not forbid this union. He'll take care of you the way you need and he's aware of the consequences if he doesn't. He's a very loyal man and will do what's right by his club and by his woman.

I love you like my own daughter, Anai. I want you to be happy. The Sons will protect like I would but I fully expect you to help them no matter what. If you need help, money, anything you know how to get ahold of me. I expect you to keep in touch." He stated in their native language

"You are giving me to him?" Anai questioned, a bit confused

"I'm giving you... a blessing... permission...the freedom...whatever you want to call it. I love you, keep in touch." Her uncle stated before laughing and then hanging up the phone

She was shocked to say the least! She never would have thought her uncle would allow her to be with someone like Tig. But then again they were basically in the same line of work. If he knew everything about Tig and still allowed them to be together then her uncle trusted him whole-heartedly. So she did to. She threw the phone back at Layla who caught it right before it hit the ground. The strip club would be open tonight but she wouldn't be able to go, not with her shoulder still hurting like it was.

Sighing, she went to get a bottle of water. She found Gemma at the bar watching as Layla worked. The Matriarch looked over to Anai with a smug grin which slightly unnerved said woman. Obviously Gemma knew something that Anai didn't but she wasn't about to ask what it was. Suddenly Gemma walked off leaving Anai to her thoughts while Layla played bartendress. A few minutes later Tig appeared by her side. He nodded towards the door so she shrugged and followed him. The sunlight was too bright for her and she quickly shut her eyes. Tig, upon turning around to see whether or not she'd followed, had to chuckle.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and she made her way over to where Tig still stood. She thought they would be hopping on his bike but he surprised her when he motioned towards a very sleek, black Lexus. She cocked her head at him making him chuckle. He simply said, _'Gemma's'_, and slid into the driver's seat. They drove for maybe 15 minutes, if that, before pulling into a winding driveway. She was very confused until he parked the car.

"Are you planning on staying in Charming?" Tig asked her

"What?" She asked, unable to figure out where he was going with this conversation

"After all this shit is over, are you planning on staying in Charming?" He asked again, not bothering to look at her

"Well, I wasn't when I arrived." She replied honestly

"What the fuck does that mean?" He asked, looking over at her finally

"Plans can change. Why do you want to know if I'm staying or not?" She questioned, eyes narrowing at him in suspicion

"Well, Layla will probably stay for Jax. You and I... whatever this is..." He trailed

She sighed unable to really find the right words to describe their weird relationship.

"Come." Tig stated

His statement wasn't a request and she picked up on it. Not that she was one to be dominated unless she wanted to be. She got out of the car and looked around at the beautiful landscape. Her eyes finally looked upon the outside of the house while his watched her face intently. She smiled broadly, loving the stonework, the way the house was built. He asked if she wanted to see the inside and she turned to look at him. He simply walked to front door and let himself in. Well, he jimmied the lock with his lock-picking tools.

She gasped as she walked in. The first floor took her breath away! Tig suddenly felt very proud of himself and his chest puffed out a bit. They walked through the house until she decided she wanted to see the second floor. She loved courtyard and master suite and couldn't help but let it slip to Tig. His grin only widened knowing she wasn't paying him much attention. The second floor made her giggle, especially having an official game room! Tig ushered her out to the covered porch off the game room.

"Will you stay?" He quietly asked

"Huh?" She questioned, turning to look at him to see him running his hand through his curly hair, "Are you asking me to stay in Charming?"

"I don't know what it is between us..." He sighed, "...but when that sword went through you I... it freaked me out."

"So you want me to stay because you're... worried... about me? Is that it?" She asked a bit angry

"NO! I want you to stay because, well, because, um, I care about you. I don't want you to go." He mumbled, looking anywhere but at Anai

Her voice softened, "Why are we at this house?"

"It's yours if you want to stay." He quietly replied

"You bought me a house?" She exclaimed, unable to mask the shock in her voice

He chuckled nervously, "Yeah."

Her thoughts were racing. He bought her a house? A beautiful house! A beautiful house that she has fallen in love with. Why? Because he _'cares_' and '_doesn't want her go'_. Was he hoping she'd stay if he provided her a place to live? Those words reverberated in her head: he provided. Then her uncle's words: _'He'll take care of you the way you need and he's aware of the consequences if he doesn't'_. Was he... in love... with her? Did she love him? Sure she was insanely attracted to him. He had been taking care of her, she figured, since she got injured.

His hands on her hips brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up into his eyes and took note of the uncertainty and vulnerability in them. His lips crashed hers almost violently, her uninjured arm snaked its way around his neck to pull him closer. She rested her other hand on his hip subconsciously willing him to press his whole body against her. He took the hint and pressed her into the railing leaving no space between them. When he pulled away, he searched her face.

"Tig, I don't know what we are. I can't say I'll be able to just stay here. I'm a rogue, I wander... Alex, I'm not the kind of person you have a relationship with..." She all but pleaded

"Neither am I. We'll deal with shit as it happens." He stated, accentuating each sentence with a kiss

She sighed again, "You're very convincing."

"It's what I do, doll." He grinned cheekily

"Guess this means I'm staying." She shrugged then burst into giggles

"Look, I know that you and I are not "normal" people. We do what others can't. We're...unstable... at best and ...psychotic... at worst. But we're very loyal too..." He stated, trailing off like he wanted to say something else

She stared at him, the sudden need to touch him taking over. Her right hand came up to gently caress his cheek. Her left hand slipped under the hem of his dark blue t-shirt to touch the flesh of his belly and side.

"...I can't promise roses and romance. Or that I'll tell you _'I love you'_ all the damned time. But I'll protect you with my life, I'll keep you safe and happy. My job, well, you know what my job entails. I'll be an asshole alot of the time. What happens on a run, stays on the run." He stated, eyes finally meeting hers

"Get this straight, Trager, your dick now belongs to me." She stated firmly

"Fine, as long as you know that pussy is mine." He retorted, eyes blazing with something she could not yet define

After a few minutes of staring one another down, she finally smiled before leaning up and planting a light kiss on his lips. They were quite the couple! This was the most sentiment she'd seen out of him, although she hadn't really known him that long, but knew the burden he carried as the enforcer for the Sons. Sometimes it was nice to find an outlet of some sort or someone to talk to who wouldn't judge you. Maybe that's what they both really needed. They would be each other's outlet, each other's confidant. Whatever may come, she knew he would be there as would she for him.


	40. Hey, that sounds just like Anai!

[color=Yellow][font=Papyrus][size=2]"Look, I know that you and I are not "normal" people. We do what others can't. We're...unstable... at best and psychotic at worst. But we're very loyal too..." He stated, trailing off like he wanted to say something else

She stared at him, the sudden need to touch him taking over. Her right hand came up to gently caress his cheek. Her left hand slipped under the hem of his dark blue t-shirt to touch the flesh of his belly and side.

"...I can't promise roses and romance. Or that I'll tell you [i]'I love you'[/i] all the damned time. But I'll protect you with my life, I'll keep you safe and happy. My job, well, you know what my job entails. I'll be an asshole alot of the time." He stated, eyes finally meeting hers

She smiled before leaning up and planting a light kiss on his lips. They were quite the couple! This was the most sentiment she'd seen out of him, although she hadn't really known him that long, but knew the burden he carried as the enforcer for the Sons. Sometimes it was nice to find an outlet of some sort or someone to talk to who wouldn't judge you. Maybe that's what they both really needed. They would be each other's outlet, each other's confidant. Whatever may come, she knew he would be there as would she for him.

As they stood there just enjoying the silence and taking in the decision they'd made, Tig's prepaid rang. She watched as he answered it, only giving short [i]'yeah'[/i], [i]'no,'[/i] or [i]'okay'[/i] answers before hanging up. He smiled apologetically before telling her Clay had called church and they needed to get back to the clubhouse. She shrugged before following him out of the house. They quickly made their way back to the clubhouse where they parted ways. She stood by Gemma's car and watched as he made his way to his brothers. A hand planting itself on her shoulder made her snap to the owner. She found Gemma standing there grinning knowingly at her. The elder woman ushered her into the garage office.

"Have a good time?" Gemma questioned, lighting up a cigarette

"Um, yeah." She stuttered, wondering where this conversation was going

"Did you like the house?" She questioned, staring very intently at Anai

Said woman looked over to the Matriarch with a look of utter surprise which made Gemma laugh.

"Yes, I knew. People can't keep things from me. So, did you like the house?" She stated

Anai sighed heavily, "It was absolutely stunning!"

"Then what's the problem?" Gemma questioned

"He bought me a house!" Anai exclaimed

"So?" Gemma stated

"So... that means commitment... that means being stuck in one location... that means..." Anai stated before Layla entered, having heard most of the conversation

"You're afraid of commitment?" Gemma asked, shock and amusement dripping from her voice

"NO! It's just..." Anai stuttered

"You're afraid of him? Of us?" Gemma questioned trying to figure out the young woman

"Of course not. It's just... you see I'm not..." Anai sighed before running her hand through her hair, "I'm not what you would call 'relationship material'. He thinks we'll be able to just work through whatever happens but I'm not as sure as he is."

"If he's confident about you 2, then you have nothing to worry about." Gemma stated

In their native tongue Layla told her friend, "Anai, I know your fears are because of dipshit. Tig's nothing like him. That man truly cares about you. I see how he looks at you."

Anai sighed, "I'm not relationship material. I'm a rogue, I like to wander. I go stir-crazy if I'm in one location longer than a few months."

"Let me talk to Clay. I'll come up with something." Gemma stated with a sly grin

"Gemma, you've known him a lot longer than we have. Is this a decision I'm going to regret making?" Anai questioned with a very insecure tone

For a moment Gemma looked a bit pissed but then her face softened, "He's... out there... known to be a bit psychotic, weird, but very loyal, trust-worthy. He's got a reputation as, well, as a man-whore as you so delicately put it. But if he cares about you, there's nothing that man won't do for you."

"Hey, that sounds just like Anai!" Layla giggled

Gemma turned her attention to Layla for a moment to talk about her and Jax. Anai was lost in her thoughts about Tig and their complicated, weird relationship. He obviously thought they could work. Gemma thought they could work. Why was she doubting things? Was she subconsciously afraid what happened last time would happen again? It's not like she couldn't kick his ass. It's not like her uncle wouldn't have him exterminated for doing something like that to her. Hell, she was quite certain Clay would have him dealt with if Tig did something like that. She sighed. She did like him, they understood one another, and she had to admit the sex was the best she'd ever had with anyone.

Suddenly the conversation turned back to Anai & Tig and the house he just bought. Layla seemed very shocked which made her friend chuckle nervously. Gemma grinned mischieviously before telling the ladies to hop into her car. She could tell Anai was proud of the house he'd bought for her even if she didn't want to admit. And she sure as hell didn't mind showing off her new house! Layla and Anai began chatting about decorating in their native tongue while Gemma drove in silence letting the women talk. Anai liked the "dark, gothic" style as well as the decadent style of her people. How would Tig like his home to be decorated?

When they reached their destination, Layla was floored. She couldn't believe Tig had found this house and was smart enough to buy it for her friend. Anai gave them a brief tour of the home while Layla chattered on about decorating it. Gemma couldn't wait to see how the 2 ladies did decorate this exquisite home and made Anai promise to throw a big dinner when it was ready to be "unveiled". While the ladies were at Anai's home, the Sons were busy going over plans for the OB.

It would be quite tricky because Juice would be going under cover with the 2 prospects to "pick up" some underage chicks. Tig, upon Clay's orders, would be teaching the intel officer how to slip the required drug into the drinks of said underage girls. The plan was very delicate and a bit too complicated for Clay's liking but everyone agreed it was the best course of action to keep the OB out of Charming and their heads out of the crosshairs of the law. The major details were hashed out and plans were set in motion. Today had been a good day, at least for Tig, and now it was time for a beer!

[b]A/N: Chapter 40 is complete. I hope you enjoyed it :) [/b]  
>[size][/font][/color] 


	41. Change in plans

Gemma turned her attention to Layla for a moment to talk about her and Jax. Anai was lost in her thoughts about Tig and their complicated, weird relationship. He obviously thought they could work. Gemma thought they could work. Why was she doubting things? Was she subconsciously afraid what happened last time would happen again? It's not like she couldn't kick his ass. It's not like her uncle wouldn't have him exterminated for doing something like that to her. Hell, she was quite certain Clay would have him dealt with if Tig did something like that. She sighed. She did like him, they understood one another, and she had to admit the sex was the best she'd ever had with anyone.

Suddenly the conversation turned back to Anai & Tig and the house he just bought. Layla seemed very shocked which made her friend chuckle nervously. Gemma grinned mischieviously before telling the ladies to hop into her car. She could tell Anai was proud of the house he'd bought for her even if she didn't want to admit. And she sure as hell didn't mind showing off her new house! Layla and Anai began chatting about decorating in their native tongue while Gemma drove in silence letting the women talk. Anai liked the "dark, gothic" style as well as the decadent style of her people. How would Tig like his home to be decorated?

When they reached their destination, Layla was floored. She couldn't believe Tig had found this house and was smart enough to buy it for her friend. Anai gave them a brief tour of the home while Layla chattered on about decorating it. Gemma couldn't wait to see how the 2 ladies did decorate this exquisite home and made Anai promise to throw a big dinner when it was ready to be "unveiled". While the ladies were at Anai's home, the Sons were busy going over plans for the OB.

It would be quite tricky because Juice would be going under cover with the 2 prospects to "pick up" some underage chicks. Tig, upon Clay's orders, would be teaching the intel officer how to slip the required drug into the drinks of said underage girls. The plan was very delicate and a bit too complicated for Clay's liking but everyone agreed it was the best course of action to keep the OB out of Charming and their heads out of the crosshairs of the law. The major details were hashed out and plans were set in motion. Today had been a good day, at least for Tig, and now it was time for a beer!

When the trio of ladies arrived back at the shop, Gemma watched at Tig's eyes found Anai while her son walked over to Layla. She grinned knowing things were going as planned. Clay strolled over and explained how they were going to pull off the OB thing. Then Gemma suggested Anai & Layla go to the club to get the girls. Clay looked at her a bit funny which made his wife roll her eyes at him.

"Girls will trust other girls more than strange guys. It'll be easier for them to lure the girls out of the club." Gemma stated with a huff

"So you think Anai & Layla should lure them out of the club then drug them?" Clay stated trying to understand

"Exactly. With the drugs, these underage girls won't remember the last hour or so before they were drugged. All they should have to do is find the girls who are already drunk or the ones they can lure with promises of drugs." Gemma stated with a sly, satisfied grin

Gemma and Clay went to the clubhouse to conduct their business and get everyone up to speed on the new plan. Anai seemed to be feeling better and Layla was doing her best to be professional around everyone. Gemma knew of her and Jax but wanted to wait a little while and observe them before saying anything. Seeing Gemma making her way over, Layla nudged Anai. The Matriarch smiled at the 2 ladies before asking them into the kitchen. Anai looked over to Tig to see Clay pointing towards the chapel. She caught his eye and gave a warm smile before following Layla into the designated room.

Gemma laid out her plan for the girls for the OB and Layla slapped her forehead. The older woman looked confused until Layla stated that would be much easier than the guys trying to drug girls. Her 'duh' tone made Gemma laugh. Everyone was worried about how Anai would feel but she was adamant she would be fine. Layla nodded, understanding her friend just wanted to get back into the swing of things. The trio talked about how the night should go and how they should be dressed. The girls giggled when they agreed they should be acting like they were around 17-18.

"Um, Layla, we've been requested to open up tonight. Can we do it?" Juice questioned

"Sure! You guys can handle the titty bar, we'll go out clubbing!" Layla retorted with a girly giggle which confused the Puerto Rican

Juice quickly returned to the chapel while Anai rolled her eyes. The ladies parted ways so they could find the right outfits for tonight's escapades. Anai left first leaving Layla alone with Gemma. The younger woman had a small favor to ask of the Matriarch. They talked about it until the boys were let out of church. Layla nodded at Gemma before taking off to her room to search for an outfit. Tonight was the night everything was going down. Tig was busy talking with Jax and Juice to notice Anai wasn't in the room. Until Gemma brought dinner back for everyone. Happy would be the only chartered member at the titty bar tonight until the OB had arrived and were drugged. They would take the "passed out" man to "one of the girls' room" to sleep it off. At least that's what they would be telling anyone who questioned them. When they were drugged, they would be taken to the back door which was at the end of the hallway of the girl's suites.

The girls would go "clubbing" to find the right young lady, drug them, then "take them home" since they were "such good friends". No one would think twice about girls taking a few "obviously drunk" ladies home. Layla mentally kicked herself for not thinking about this aspect of the plan. As they got showered & dressed both women began to mentally prepare themselves for the evening they were about to have. When Layla & Anai stepped out of the hallway to the dorms into the clubhouse, Gemma and Lyla were the first to notice them. When Lyla began wolf-whistling, every man in the clubhouse turned to look at what the porn star was whistling at.

"Holy shit!" Juice exclaimed, earning a hard slap to the back of his head from Tig who was drooling over his woman too

"Damn der lassies! Ya look beautiful!" Chibs stated, handing each a shot of Tequila

Anai slammed it back immediately but Layla giggled at Chibs' accent before downing her shot.


	42. Girls Night Out!

Juice quickly returned to the chapel while Anai rolled her eyes. The ladies parted ways so they could find the right outfits for tonight's escapades. Anai left first leaving Layla alone with Gemma. The younger woman had a small favor to ask of the Matriarch. They talked about it until the boys were let out of church. Layla nodded at Gemma before taking off to her room to search for an outfit. Tonight was the night everything was going down.

Tig was busy talking with Jax and Juice to notice Anai wasn't in the room. Until Gemma brought dinner back for everyone. Happy would be the only chartered member at the titty bar tonight until the OB had arrived and were drugged. They would take the "passed out" man to "one of the girls' room" to sleep it off. At least that's what they would be telling anyone who questioned them. When they were drugged, they would be taken to the back door which was at the end of the hallway of the girl's suites.

The girls would go "clubbing" to find the right young lady, drug them, then "take them home" since they were "such good friends". No one would think twice about girls taking a few "obviously drunk" ladies home. Layla mentally kicked herself for not thinking about this aspect of the plan. As they got showered & dressed both women began to mentally prepare themselves for the evening they were about to have. When Layla & Anai stepped out of the hallway to the dorms into the clubhouse, Gemma and Lyla were the first to notice them. When Lyla began wolf-whistling, every man in the clubhouse turned to look at what the porn star was whistling at.

"Holy shit!" Juice exclaimed, earning a hard slap to the back of his head from Tig who was drooling over his woman too

"Damn der lassies! Ya look beautiful!" Chibs stated, handing each a shot of Tequila

Anai slammed it back immediately but Layla giggled at Chibs' accent before downing her shot. Lyla handed them a plate that had a nice medium-well steak with a baked potatoe on it. Both ladies smiled before finding seats at the bar with Chibs and Happy. Dinner went well, even if most of the Sons were trying to check them out as discreetly as they could. They were checking out the VP's woman and the Sgt-At-Arms' ol lady. Not 2 women you want to be caught scoping out if you wanted to keep your body in tact!

Layla went back to her room to grab the few vials she needed and slipped them into her cute little purse that accented her outfit. Clay called the boys, and Layla & Anai, into church to run through the evening one last time. Bobby, Chibs, Tig, and Jax would go to the titty bar while Philthy Phil, Opie and Juice would be in the van just down the street from the nightclub where the girls would be. Of course Clay made sure both ladies had everyone's pre-paid numbers _"just in case"_ which made Anai roll her eyes. Everyone began to get ready so Tig grabbed Anai's right arm and drug her to the dorm hallway.

"Be careful, if you don't feel safe, call me immediately." He stated

"I'm always careful. Despite the injury, I'll be able to take care of myself. Ok? Honest, we'll be fine." She stated, a bit put off by his sudden 'caring' attitude

"I'll text you when we've got the OB that way you can get the girls ready. Phil, Opie & Juice will be in the other van just down the street from club. Call Opie when you're getting the girls so they can move the van & help you load them. We'll meet at the hotel." Tig stated making her roll her eyes once more

"Oh, I need some coke. Just enough to 'get the party going' if you know what I mean." Anai suddenly told him before backing away from him

"I'll have it when we meet at the hotel." He simply replied

They exited the hallway making Bobby laugh. Tig flipped him off which made Anai laugh as she strutted her little ass out to an expensive SUV with blacked out windows. Gemma stated that the ladies would drive this to the club since they obviously couldn't ride their bikes. Layla grinned up at the matriarch who seemed to think of everything! The ladies climbed into their ride and awaiting their armed escorts to be ready. Tonight was going to be something else! It was almost an hour before the guys were ready. Layla looked through her little purse several times to make sure she had enough of the drug with her before Anai growled at her friend.

As they waited for the guys, Layla inquired as to how Anai was going to decorate her new home. Anai giggled and said their house would be as dark as they were. Layla looked at her friend funny for a moment or 2 before realizing the statement was in reference to her and Tig. Their jobs, their relationship, their pasts. Layla couldn't think of anyone better for her friend to settle down with! Anai stated she wanted to decorate the whole house with a Victorian Romantic Goth style which made Layla cock her eyebrow at her friend. Anai didn't have time to explain what she meant as the boys who were going to the strip club pulled out of the Teller-Morrow parking lot.

They followed them with "their" van following close behind them. The club the ladies were going to were just on the other side of Lodi. They chose this particular for a few reasons. One, the girls were less likely to be recognized in Lodi. Two, the guys would be less conspicuous in the van in Lodi than in Charming where several important people knew the club's vans. And finally, it was just dumb to "kidnap" young girls from their own town where everyone could be identified. The ladies would be spending the majority of the night "partying" until the guys had the OB. That could be anywhere from an hour to well after the clubs close down!

Anai parked "her" expensive SUV, grabbed her purse and took a deep breath. Layla checked her make up and hair in the visor mirror before climbing out. She nodded to her friend and they strolled confidently to the line to get into the club. Just like every other young woman trying to get in, they were carded. Thinking of this in advance, Layla had expertly crafted fake ID's for the 2 of them. The bouncer saw no reason to not let them in so he nodded towards the open door. They giggled and walked in, immediately heading to the bar to get drinks. Still being on pain killers for her shoulder wound, Anai ordered Coca Cola to pass it of as Jack & Cokes. Anai had her phone tucked into her right boot so that she would feel it vibrate if it went off. They hit the dance floor maybe 45 minutes after arriving. They would need to find girls who were already drunk, as it would be an easy cover for escorting them out of the club.

Before long they had been invited to hang out with a group of about 5 girls who were all 17, although their own fake ID's stated they were 21. Layla smiled as they grabbed their drinks to move to their new friends' table. Another 3 1/2 hours passed of dancing and buying drinks for the young ladies before Anai's cell began vibrating against her leg. Upon reading _'got the guys get the girls then call Opie see ya soon'_, she slyly nodded to Layla. Said woman bought another few rounds of drinks just to make sure the girl's were very drunk. Anai got the entire table, minus Layla of course, out on the dance floor so that Layla could slip the drug into each girl's drink. Satisfied she'd slipped enough of it into each glass, she headed out onto the dance floor too!

"Hey, why don't we move this party to my house? My parents won't be home for another 3 days and I have the house to myself. I know where they keep the good liquor!" Anai giggled, faking being drunk

"Sweet, let's go!" One of the girls exclaimed

The ladies stumbled out of the bar and began walking down the street. Anai walked in the back as the girls were busy talking about some of the "hot" guys that had been at the club. She grabbed her cell and texted Opie that they were all walking down the street, the girls not yet passed out from the alcohol & drug. He instructed them to keep walking down the street until the girls began passing out. He told her they'd drive past them and park a little ways up the street. She slipped her phone back into her boot and joined in the conversation around her. About 5 minutes later the girl who invited them to join their group stumbled for a moment the simply dropped to the ground.

"Lisa! Are you ok?" One girl asked the unconscious young woman

"She's got a pulse. I think she just passed out is all..." Layla stated

"Dude, we gotta ge herrrrrrrrrr..." Another young woman stuttered before dropping like her friend

"How are we gonna get them to the house?" Layla questioned Anai

"2 people can hoist each of them up then sorta drag them I guess." Anai replied before a third girl dropped

"Damn, can't you girls handle your liquor?" Layla giggled making the rest of the group laugh

Anai saw the black van roll by then come to a stop about 20 feet from them. As Juice opened the driver's door, a fourth girl dropped to the ground. Anai nodded to him while Opie & Filthy Phil exited the van. Before she noticed them, the fifth girl dropped to the ground. Juice backed the van up while Opie called Tig to let him know they were loading the girls into the van. They were heading back to Charming where several hotel rooms had been rented in the names of the OB members the other half of their party had. Early tomorrow Charming PD would receive a few frantic phone calls which will lead them straight to the hotel the OB were in.

"You ok?" Tig asked Anai as soon as she walked over to where he was standing with Bobby

"Fine. A little tired from the wild dancing we were doing while waiting for the signal. Other than that, just fine." She winked at him before strutting off, swinging her hips as she went

"I hope to God you're gonna ink that because if you don't, you're gonna be killin' a lot of motherfuckers." Bobby laughed as he watched the show Anai was giving

Tig responded with a growl before lighting a new cigarette. Jax was chatting quietly with Opie and Juice while the ladies got the OB & girls situated the way the wanted them. Once that was done, they left a few lines of cocaine on the dressers and lightly placed a little over the bodies on the bed to make it look like they'd had a real good party. Anai even slipped some up the noses of the OB for good measure. Satisfied with the "scene", the ladies strolled out of the rooms, shutting the doors behind them.

"Ya lassies ready?" Chibs questioned with a thick Scottish accent

"Oh yeah." Anai replied, winking at Tig as she walked by him

He grinned like a Cheshire cat before following her into the van. Jax and Layla were the next to hop inside. The large group immediately made their way back to the clubhouse. Anai was quite satisfied with how things had gone and hoped this would keep the OB out of Charming for good. There was so many things that still needed to be done but for the moment she just wanted to relax and revel in the victory.


	43. Tangible evidence

"You ok?" Tig asked Anai as soon as she walked over to where he was standing with Bobby

"Fine. A little tired from the wild dancing we were doing while waiting for the signal. Other than that, just fine." She winked at him before strutting off, swinging her hips as she went

"I hope to God you're gonna ink that because if you don't, you're gonna be killin' a lot of motherfuckers." Bobby laughed as he watched the show Anai was giving

Tig responded with a growl before lighting a new cigarette. Jax was chatting quietly with Opie and Juice while the ladies got the OB & girls situated the way the wanted them. Once that was done, they left a few lines of cocaine on the dressers and lightly placed a little over the bodies on the bed to make it look like they'd had a real good party. Anai even slipped some up the noses of the OB for good measure. Satisfied with the "scene", the ladies strolled out of the rooms, shutting the doors behind them.

"Ya lassies ready?" Chibs questioned with a thick Scottish accent

"Oh yeah." Anai replied, winking at Tig as she walked by him

He grinned like a Cheshire cat before following her into the van. Jax and Layla were the next to hop inside. The large group immediately made their way back to the clubhouse. Anai was quite satisfied with how things had gone and hoped this would keep the OB out of Charming for good. There was so many things that still needed to be done but for the moment she just wanted to relax and revel in the victory. Most people went to have some drinks and find a nice piece of ass to play with. Although she was feeling quite frisky her arm was starting to hurt a bit. She grabbed a bottle of water and went to Tig's room.

She had just changed into her pajamas when Tig joined her with a beer in his hand. She was running her brush through her hair and didn't realize he'd entered the room. He was sitting on the bed when she turned around. She gave him a tired smile but he just stared at her. She plopped down next to him with a huff then fell back onto the bed. He realized there was little chance of getting any and sighed heavily. Tig Trager was not one to take not getting any pussy lightly. Looking over at her, seeing her sleep-heavy eyes and tired little smile, he knew he made the right decision. It wasn't just about pussy anymore. There was much more to whatever it was they had.

When he started taking off his boots, she moved to her space on the bed. She watched as he stood up & stripped out of his clothes and then crawl into bed next to her. Taking in a deep breath, she scooted closer to him. She liked the way she smelled: beer, sweat, and his natural odor. It was manly but not over-powering. Smiling at her, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and bent his left under his head. Sleep over took them both quickly.

* * *

><p>Layla had been appointed to make the "frantic phone calls" about missing friends. She set her alarm to wake her up in the wee hours, or so it felt, so the cops could find the girls and OB before the drugs had time to wear off. She made 2 phone calls acting like 2 different people looking for the 5 "missing" girls and gave vague information about the hotel. The second officer she talked to reassured her they would go to the hotel to see if her friends were there. Things were set in motion now it was just time to sit back and watch the ripples. She settled back down in bed and Jax immediately pulled her to him. She smiled before allowing sleep to over take her once more.<p>

Pounding on Jax's door woke them both up. Apparently someone was here to question Anai and Layla about the "missing" girls from Lodi. She groaned at being woken up like that which made Jax laugh a little. Layla slipped into a pair of short denim shorts, black and blue halter, and some black wedges before walking outside to the picnic tables that were literally a few feet from the door. Anai was there wearing some short black denim shorts, some flops, and one of Tig's workshirts with only 2 buttons actually buttoned and the bottom tied up.

"Can I help you?" Layla asked sweetly

"I'm sorry to bother you Ma'am. There were 5 young girls reported missing this morning. One of the bartenders remembers you and your friend leaving shortly before they did. We just wanted to know if you 2 saw anything." The officer stated, trying to keep from eyeing both women up

"Well they invited us to have drinks with them. We had a great time but sometime after midnight I got a call from my Aunt who was needing us home. We left and that's the last I've seen of them." Anai stated, voice almost sugary sweet and sounding very innocent

"You didn't see anyone just hanging around or acting suspiciously in the bar?" The officer asked

"Um..." Layla stated, as the tried to 'think' "... well, there were a few guys who looked like business men. I just figured they were scoping the joint out for a business venture or something."

"I see. Can we contact you here if we have any more questions?" He asked

"Uh, yeah. We'll be around town. And please let us know if we can do anything." Anai stated, voice full of concern

"I will. Have a good day." The officer stated, eyes traveling up and down her body

_"Damn you are amazing, Doll!"_ Tig whispered in her ear

"That was great!" Juice exclaimed, silly grin on his face

"Now all I gotta do is upload the surveillance video from the club so that they see the men in the club when they look at the footage." Layla stated, chuckling

"What?" Clay questioned

"Instead of the real security footage, I have footage that I've spliced together from the OB being in the titty bar to make it look like they were in fact in the club last night that everyone will see when they look at the security footage. Make sense?" Layla asked, trying to explain it as simply as she could

"You're uploading your own security footage to the club that shows the OB there at the time since the real footage doesn't." Clay stated

"Yep. Tangible evidence, I believe is what they call it." Layla giggled

Everyone dispersed. Layla went to go upload the footage while Anai got breakfast going. She was hungry and didn't feel like going anywhere. Tig went back to his room to get ready for his day at the shop. Gemma arrived and just shook her head at the girls before diving in and helping Anai fix breakfast. While they were cooking, the Matriarch asked Anai if she wanted to go shopping for the new house. Anai smiled brightly and accepted the offer. Besides, she really did need to get on fixing her house the way she wanted it so she could move in and not sleep in Tig's dorm room!


	44. You're gonna regret this, Trager!

**I'm sorry everyone that it's been so long since I've updated. Health issues and some other stuff going on :( On top of my muse taking an extended coffee break, lolz. I hope you enjoy this chapter as her retribution is going to be sweet (at least I hope, hehe). The next chapter will be mostly about the new house but it will be leading into some other things (inspired by last night's episode, although I know I'm not following the seasons). **

**Thank you for being so patient!**

* * *

><p>Everyone dispersed. Layla went to go upload the footage while Anai got breakfast going. She was hungry and didn't feel like going anywhere. Tig went back to his room to get ready for his day at the shop. Gemma arrived and just shook her head at the girls before diving in and helping Anai fix breakfast. While they were cooking, the Matriarch asked Anai if she wanted to go shopping for the new house. Anai smiled brightly and accepted the offer. Besides, she really did need to get on fixing her house the way she wanted it so she could move in and not sleep in Tig's dorm room!<p>

The ladies took off in Gemma's luxury car chatting about anything and everything. Well everything except Anai's new home. The Matriarch began grilling Layla on her relationship with her son so neither woman realized Anai had slipped into her own thoughts. She wanted to get busy redecorating her new home so she could get settled. As much as she loved the parties with the boys, she was getting tired of sleeping in the dorms. She wanted her own space. Even if really she'd be sharing that space with Tig. Unless he had other ideas. She was trying to decide how to decorate, although she already knew what style she liked. Anai liked the Victorian Romantic/Gothic Revival style. Dark, romantic, and very relaxing to her.

Once they arrived at their destination Anai was itching to get to shopping! She would need some remodelers, as she wanted her home to be a complete surprise to everyone! They were out to shop for the house, and really for themselves too, and to have a good time away from the club and boys. The first place they went was too a flooring store. She ordered tiles that looked and felt like stone and several large and small rugs that fit her theme. Gemma seemed quite intrigued to see exactly how her house was going to turn out! Once she had all the flooring she wanted, and scheduled to be installed, they left to their next store.

Anai stated she would be re-painting the walls as well as needing new draperies. They browsed the store with Anai actually starting to get excited about her house. She needed new lighting as well which seemed to make Gemma look at her funny.

"Believe me, when she's done this house is going to be incredible!" Layla laughed

Anai knew all the furniture would have to be a dark wood. She envisioned the whole house with this Gothic Revival/Victorian Romantic theme and couldn't help the smile that played upon her lips. Even the dishes and silverware should reflect the theme! The ladies continued their shopping until Anai had everything she needed, had delivery times set up, and schedules for the remodeling she wanted set up. It was close to dinner time by the time the trio rolled back into Charming. On their way through town, Gemma received a call from her husband. They had to make an emergency run and were leaving town right then. Gemma relayed the information to her two companions. The trio opted to go to the local steakhouse for dinner since all the boys were away.

A few weeks later everything seemed to be quiet on the OB front. They 5 men were currently awaiting sentencing although Layla already knew they were going to be sentenced to a minimum of 25 years before they were eligible for parole. Tig seemed to be acting funny, which was quite a feat for the freaky Sgt-At-Arms, but Anai didn't notice. She was too focused on getting her house ready for the "big unveiling" as Gemma so lightly put it. She had been working so hard on the house she had been slightly neglecting Tig. It didn't bother him much, the club had gotten quite busy with a few "business adventures". One night he decided to drug her and make his mark.

Happy expressed his concern about his brother's idea but Tig just scowled at him. Once he was sure she was completely knocked out, he moved her so she was laying on her back with her right arm straight at her side. He moved to let Happy do his work. Tig was quite pleased with himself. A few hours later Happy had finished with his work and wished Tig the best. The Sgt-At-Arms only laughed.

"Brother, she can kick your ass. And I'm sure she will when she discovers this." Happy said solemnly before packing up his stuff and leaving Tig's dorm room.

Since she was still unconscious, he went to grab a few drinks. The next morning he was sipping his coffee with Happy, Juice, Jax, Clay, Half-Sack, and Opie while they waited for Bobby to return with some muffins. Suddenly they heard a door slam open. The sounds of someone stomping their way to the main room of the clubhouse could be heard. Anai appeared wearing just a button up shirt of Tig's and looking very pissed off.

"Mikä fuck on tämä asia käsivarressani nartun poika! " Anai yelled in a language no one had heard her use before while pointing to the bandage that was hanging part way off her

{[i]What the fuck is this thing on my arm you son of a bitch![/i]}

Layla laughed from the doorway which made her friend scowl at her.

"Say what?" Jax questioned

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Anai screamed, making every man flinch

"Um, a tattoo?" Tig offered

Everyone watched as his 'ol lady marched over to him and slapped him hard across the face. Happy laughed, knowing this was probably how she was going to react.

"What the hell was that for?" Tig questioned, rubbing his stinging cheek

"Olen ei omaisuutta tulla leimatuksi, ylimielinen shithead! " She growled at him

{[i]I am not property to be branded, you arrogant shithead![/i]}

"Translation, please." Jax stated to Layla

"She's not property to be branded. Have fun digging your way out of this hole, Tig." Layla laughed before pouring herself a cup of coffee

"Come on, every 'ol lady gets a crow." Tig offered

Anai responded by slapping his other cheek and storming off. Right as she passed Layla she turned around and said:

[b]"You [u]WILL[/u] regret this, Trager."[/b]

Happy slapped his back and laughed. Tig sighed heavily knowing he was going to get alot of shit from his brothers. Most 'ol ladies would have been gotten read the riot act over doing something like that in front of his brothers. She'd asserted herself the very first day she'd arrived.

"Don't worry, brother, I'd be afraid of her too!" Juice laughed, making everyone else laugh too

Tig's foul mood did not improve the entire day. It didn't help that everyone teased him about the incident that morning. He stayed in the garage most of the day trying to avoid everyone. Anai's mood had not improved much either, despite both Layla and Gemma trying to calm her down. Gemma even showed off her crow tattoo. Anai still didn't seem to be in better spirits. She just stared at her lower forearm where her newest tattoo (link to pic will be in my profile as "Anai's crow tattoo ^_^) now rested. She didn't like getting ink for no reason.

"That tattoo is special. A Son doesn't crow a woman unless he cares deeply for her." Gemma stated

"Really? It's not just some random thing?" Layla questioned

"No. With having a Son's crow, you have respect of other women. It's a privilege the sweet butts & crow eaters would just about die for. It really is a great honor. And to have Tig's crow... well, that says more than anything else in the world." Gemma softly explained

"I'm still pissed about being branded. And that he felt the need to drug me to have it done." She retorted making both Gemma & Layla laugh

"Make him suffer for a while for it. So, is the house almost ready?" Gemma replied

"Almost, another 2 maybe 3 days then everything will be done." Anai replied


	45. Big Unveiling

**"You WILL regret this, Trager."**

Happy slapped his back and laughed. Tig sighed heavily knowing he was going to get alot of shit from his brothers. Most 'ol ladies would have been gotten read the riot act over doing something like that in front of his brothers. She'd asserted herself the very first day she'd arrived.

"Don't worry, brother, I'd be afraid of her too!" Juice laughed, making everyone else laugh too

Tig's foul mood did not improve the entire day. It didn't help that everyone teased him about the incident that morning. He stayed in the garage most of the day trying to avoid everyone. Anai's mood had not improved much either, despite both Layla and Gemma trying to calm her down. Gemma even showed off her crow tattoo. Anai still didn't seem to be in better spirits. She just stared at her lower forearm where her newest tattoo now rested. She didn't like getting ink for now reason.

"That tattoo is special. A Son doesn't crow a woman unless he cares deeply for her." Gemma stated

"Really? It's not just some random thing?" Layla questioned

"No. With having a Son's crow, you have respect of other women. It's a privilege the sweet butts & crow eaters would just about die for. It really is a great honor. And to have Tig's crow... well, that says more than anything else in the world." Gemma softly explained

"I'm still pissed about being branded. And that he felt the need to drug me to have it done." She retorted making both Gemma & Layla laugh

"Make him suffer for a while for it. So, is the house almost ready?" Gemma replied

"Almost, another 2 maybe 3 days then everything will be done." Anai replied

* * *

><p>Anai was quite nervous at showing off her home. She was immensely proud of it, even if she still wasn't speaking to Tig. It had been 4 days since he had drugged her and inked her and she had been sleeping in her own room the entire time. She was already missing the contact and great sex but she had to let him know how badly he'd fucked up. Although her, Layla &amp; Gemma were all looking forward to how he redeemed himself. One day while they were at the shop, Anai had heard the guys talking about tattoos and she had a brilliant idea. She would have to wait a little while longer before executing it but she couldn't wait. Layla had nearly died of laughter when her friend had told her what she was going to do.<p>

"Hey Anai, do you have the list of what I need to go get?" Layla exclaimed, bringing Anai out of her thoughts

"Right here. Thanks!" Anai replied, sliding the piece of paper across the island

"Gemma said she'll be here in about half an hour to help you get set up." Layla informed her friend before waltzing out the door to get the specified items

Anai took a deep breath and finished up with her tidying of the kitchen before Gemma arrived to help her cook an enormous meal for the party Gemma insisted she throw to show off her house. The only one who has seen it has been Layla but she was worried no one else would like her style. She had just come downstairs after her final walk-through when there was a loud knock at the door. Right as she descended the stairs, the door creaked open and Gemma appeared.

"Welcome!" Anai sweetly said, coming to a stop in front of the matriarch

"Wow! Your house is beautiful! I'm dying to see how you decorated!" Gemma exclaimed

"Well let me give you the grand tour." Anai smiled, wondering how the Matriarch was going to react to her home

The first thing that was noticeable was the color scheme. The floors were stone with a few very plushy black area rugs placed strategically, the walls were a deep red color, and the curtains were all gold and made of velvet. The furniture itself were all a dark oak, very detailed in the carving, with pointed arches and curvy arm rests, the fabric were all black leather and looked very plush to sit on. The lighting all looked like candles with flicking light in candleabras. The accent pieces were all wrought-iron and arched. The window were all stained glass that had various designs.

In the kitchen the countertops were all black granite with the walls & floors the same as the rest of the house. The appliances were all stainless steel but hidden. The serving ware, dinner ware, and bakeware were all white ceramic with intricate detailing of arches. The flatware & glasses matched. The entire house radiated with an odd sense of comfort. Once they made it back into kitchen right as Layla arrived. Anai got busy getting the last bit of stuff ready for the party.

"These dishes are stunning! Where did you get them?" Gemma questioned, picking up each piece and examining it

"My uncle bought them for me after I told him about how I was decorating. I absolutely love them." Anai replied, giving her guest a warm smile

Having all the drinks either already cold or chilling in a few ice buckets, Anai went to light several of her candles. Tig hasn't seen the house at all since he showed it to her so he would be just as surprised as everyone else.

"Don't worry, he'll love it. Even if it does take him awhile to love it." Gemma told her as the sound of motorcycles could be heard

"Time to shine, girl!" Layla stated in their native tongue

Hey ladies!" Clay cheerfully before kissing his wife

"Good evening, gentlemen." Anai stated as she greeted each of her guests.

Tig was the last to enter, why she wasn't sure, but it made her nervous. Layla found herself busy with Jax, Gemma was entertaining Bobby & Clay while everyone sort of wandered around checking things out. Tig stood in the doorway to the living room just looking around. Anai watched him closely. He wasn't giving her any sort of facial expression and she was starting to panic slightly. Suddenly he grabbed his small bag and asked her to escort him to their room. She cocked her eyebrow at him but nodded.

No one noticed the pair heading upstairs. Once they entered the bedroom, he shut the door behind him. She stood by the bed and stared at him. He set his bag down and just walked over to her. It had been several days since she let him get this close to her, especially since her tat was still healing and was a constant reminder, and she was curious to see what he was doing. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly against him as he could.

"Look, I should have talked to you about the crow instead of drugging you then having it put on you. Sometimes I forget you don't understand some of the customs & traditions of the club." Tig stated

She had to inwardly smile to herself. This was his way of apologizing. She would accept it but she was still going ahead with her plan.

"Yes you should have. I'm not property to be branded. If you would have explained the significance of the tat I would have gladly gotten it. And enjoyed the experience." She replied, looking into his face

"Are we through with this now?" He questioned

"Yeah. So what do you think?" She replied

"It's... unique... to say the least. But I expected nothing less from you." He retorted before smacking her ass as they made their way back downstairs


	46. We're done, alright!

Tig was the last to enter, why she wasn't sure, but it made her nervous. Layla found herself busy with Jax, Gemma was entertaining Bobby & Clay while everyone sort of wandered around checking things out. Tig stood in the doorway to the living room just looking around. Anai watched him closely. He wasn't giving her any sort of facial expression and she was starting to panic slightly. Suddenly he grabbed his small bag and asked her to escort him to their room. She cocked her eyebrow at him but nodded.

No one noticed the pair heading upstairs. Once they entered the bedroom, he shut the door behind him. She stood by the bed and stared at him. He set his bag down and just walked over to her. It had been several days since she let him get this close to her, especially since her tat was still healing and was a constant reminder, and she was curious to see what he was doing. He suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her as tightly against him as he could.

"Look, I should have talked to you about the crow instead of drugging you then having it put on you. Sometimes I forget you don't understand some of the customs & traditions of the club." Tig stated

She had to inwardly smile to herself. This was his way of apologizing. She would accept it but she was still going ahead with her plan.

"Yes you should have. I'm not property to be branded. If you would have explained the significance of the tat I would have gladly gotten it. And enjoyed the experience." She replied, looking into his face

"Are we through with this now?" He questioned

"Yeah. So what do you think?" She replied

"It's... unique... to say the least. But I expected nothing less from you." He retorted before smacking her ass as they made their way back downstairs

"This place is really cool!" Juice exclaimed as Anai and Tig descended the stairs

"Thank you. Dinner should be ready very shortly." Anai replied, smiling at the Intel officer

Gemma was setting out the dinnerware while Layla checked on the food. Anai walked around chatting with everyone. Most of the guys were quite interested in how she had come up with the ideas for decorating her house. She was quite happy to talk about her new home because they weren't talking of "club business" or anything of that nature and just enjoying a relaxing gathering as friends. Lyla had arrived, having dropped the kids off with their babysitter, and was now helping in the kitchen "like a good 'ol lady" as Gemma put it.

Gemma looked at the food being served: huge 2 pot roasts, lots of what Gemma would describe as thick, glutenous pita bread, lots of grilled veggies (onions, potatoes, carrots, green beans, corn on the cob, and garlic), several unique sauces that none of them had ever had before, as well as grilled shrimp and several types of fish. Once everything was set out and ready, Gemma called everyone to dinner. Tig took the head of the table with Anai sitting on his right side.

"I want to thank you all for coming out to see my home. I've tried to make food that we enjoy back home but with a slightly American twist so it's not so... weird... for you." She told the large group sitting around her overly longated dinner table

"Thank you for having us. Everything looks absolutely delicious!" Gemma replied for the Sons

Layla and Anai had to teach them about the bread and sauces, which Gemma thought was weird, but everyone else seemed to find it at the least intriguing. Anai had to chuckle at some of their expressions! They talked about food, especially food from back home, just about the entire meal. Once dinner was done, the guys headed to the back yard to smoke, since Anai refused to let anyone smoke in her house, and have a beer or 2. The ladies were cleaning up the kitchen and dishes and just chatted.

"So what's up with you and Jax, Layla?" Lyla questioned, making the woman in question nearly choke on her tea

"Um..." Layla stated

"They're together. She's almost to 'ol lady' status." Gemma informed the porn star

"Wow! After Tara I didn't think Jax would ever settle down again. Congratulations!" Lyla exclaimed

"Um, thanks!" Layla shyly stated, earning a big grin from the Matriarch

"So I guess you and Anai are staying in Charming?" Lyla questioned

"We weren't planning on in when we arrived. But things have changed so, yeah, we're both staying. She and I don't go anywhere without the other. Where she lives, I live. Where I go, she goes." Layla retorted, giving the blond a friendly smile

"Well I'm sure Gemma is glad to have the extra help." Lyla stated

"What do you mean?" Layla asked, not knowing Gemma was listening in to this part of their conversation

"Well she usually holds these dinner parties every so often, she does alot of charity stuff, keeping the boys with basics, and just her Queenly duties. Sometimes I think she over-whelms herself with stuff." Lyla retorted

"You do know that just because we're 'ol ladies or whatever you people name us, doesn't mean we're just going to sit around and be good little house-wives! That's not who we are or what we do!" Anai exclaimed, irritation beginning to seep through her voice

"Well, um... that's not really..." Lyla tried stammering before Gemma entered the room again

"I think Layla and Anai will be busy with the club enough. They are most certaintly not _'good little house-wives!'_. If you need help with keeping the house up, let me know. I know an excellent service." Gemma stated, putting an end to the conversation

Once the kitchen had been cleaned, the remaining food put away, some coffee and tea brewing,and the dishwasher going, the foursome headed to the living room to sit and rest. The laughter of the guys filtered to their ears and all 4 had to smile. Slowly the guys made their way back into the house for coffee while Anai, Layla, and Gemma had some honey mint tea. Anai noted just how relaxed everyone seemed to be and she loved it. It was really nice to see people in an environment that they weren't all stressed in and thinking of what needs to be done next. They were just having good conversations with people they were friends with. Until here came a knock at the door. Anai quickly got up to answer it, handing her cup to Layla.

"Hello, Ms. el-Masri? I'm Hale with Charming PD. Will you step outside so we can talk?" Detective Hale asked

"What the fuck do you need at this time of night? What in the world is so God-damned important to interrupt a dinner party at nearly 11pm?" She yelled angrily

"I'm here with more questions about Brian Stevenson. You told Chief Unser..." He flipped a book to read what he had written down, "_'you better watch who you're questioning. Don't want you making the wrong enemies.'_. Now that can be taken as threatening a police officer."

"It's been nearly a month since the chief asked me about that sack of shit. Why are you now asking me about him? And if you think that's threatening, I'll show you what I do when I threaten someone. _**Detective**_. Now I suggest you leave my premises." She exclaimed, unaware most of the Sons had convened outside to see what was going on

"Are you threatening me, Ms. el-Masri? I'll take you in right now." Hale retorted

"You so much as slap cuffs on me and I'll have your badge before we make it to the station. You would be doing good if your nosy ass lasted till morning. Now leave before you really piss me off." She replied stepping closer to the detective

"The lady said leave, Hale." Clay stated from behind her & to her right

"We're not through with this conversation." Hale stated before walking back to his police car

"Oh, we're done alright." She stated before turning back to her guests

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk to Hale like that!" Juice laughed


	47. I love it when you're like this!

**A/N: This chapter is rated M because of sexual content. I figured it had been a good long while since Tig & Anai had a steamy scene together so this came out last night. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Once the kitchen had been cleaned, the remaining food put away, some coffee and tea brewing,and the dishwasher going, the foursome headed to the living room to sit and rest. The laughter of the guys filtered to their ears and all 4 had to smile. Slowly the guys made their way back into the house for coffee while Anai, Layla, and Gemma had some honey mint tea. Anai noted just how relaxed everyone seemed to be and she loved it. It was really nice to see people in an environment that they weren't all stressed in and thinking of what needs to be done next. They were just having good conversations with people they were friends with. Until here came a knock at the door. Anai quickly got up to answer it, handing her cup to Layla.<p>

"Hello, Ms. el-Masri? I'm Hale with Charming PD. Will you step outside so we can talk?" Detective Hale asked

"What the fuck do you need at this time of night? What in the world is so God-damned important to interrupt a dinner party at nearly 11pm?" She yelled angrily

"I'm here with more questions about Brian Stevenson. You told Chief Unser..." He flipped a book to read what he had written down, "'_you better watch who you're questioning. Don't want you making the wrong enemies._'. Now that can be taken as threatening a police officer."

"It's been nearly a month since the chief asked me about that sack of shit. Why are you now asking me about him? And if you think that's threatening, I'll show you what I do when I threaten someone. _**Detective**_. Now I suggest you leave my premises." She exclaimed, unaware most of the Sons had convened outside to see what was going on

"Are you threatening me, Ms. el-Masri? I'll take you in right now." Hale retorted

"You so much as slap cuffs on me and I'll have your badge before we make it to the station. You would be doing good if your nosy ass lasted till morning. Now leave before you really piss me off." She replied stepping closer to the detective

"The lady said leave, Hale." Clay stated from behind her & to her right

"We're not through with this conversation." Hale stated before walking back to his police car

"Oh, we're done alright." She stated before turning back to her guests

"I don't think I've ever heard anyone talk to Hale like that!" Juice laughed

Everyone made their way back into the home Anai and Tig now shared. She was so pissed she was damn near shaking. Tig knew the look in her eyes. And he he knew what the night would bring him. She was fired up and feisty as all hell. After talking about Hale for a little while, everyone thanked their gracious host and made their way to their own homes. Once the door was shut and locked, Tig threw Anai over his shoulder. She kicked and yelled at him angrily but he only laughed. That made her angrier and she began to hit his back. Oh yes, very feisty tonight indeed!

He playfully threw her onto their king-sized tempurpedic 4-poster bed with the canopy all around it. She nearly sprung back up off of it but he pushed her back down. He grinned at the slew of names she was calling him and threats pouring out of her mouth. That seemed to anger her even more. When she started cursing him in a language he didn't understand, he began to strip himself of all his clothes. He leaned over to slide her top off but she slapped him across the face. It stung like a bitch but turned him on even more too. Just like the first time they'd ever fucked. The mere memory brought a smile to his face.

"Fuck that little prick!" She screamed loudly as she hit Tig in the chest

"Come on baby, let it all out!" He growled in her ear

She hit his chest again, began pounding into it like an ape.

"I got a better use for that energy..." He stated, licking his lips

She began yelling in what he presumed was her native tongue, hearing Hale's name and Brian's name every so often. Tiring of her being clothed, he ripped her shirt right off her body. She gasped in shock which only made his blue eyes sparkle with mischief. He wrapped his left hand around her neck and squeezed gently. Her eyes immediately fluttered shut. Tig ordered her to strip. Letting her neck go, he took a step backwards to watch her throw her clothes at him in anger. Oh did he love this feistyness! He said something that sparked her anger again and she slapped him once more. The next time she tried, he grabbed both her wrists.

She wriggled trying to free herself but he just held tightly to her wrists as he walked them back to the bed. When the backs of her knees hit the side of the bed, he pushed her down.

"Fuck me. Hard and fast." She demanded

"On your hands and knees." He demanded

She did as he told her to and got into the specified position.. Doing as she asked, he moved so he was sitting on his knees staring at her very luscious, naked body. He loved what he saw. So perfect and glorious. She growled at him which earned her a hard slap to her exposed ass.

"Fuck me now!" She exclaimed, looking back at him

He smacked her ass again, making the flesh slightly pink. He would go at his own pace, not hers, and he knew that was going to absolutely infuriate her even more. He loved it! Reaching down between her legs he felt her wetness already and grinned.

"How bad do you want this?" He questioned

She moved around trying to get him to touch her clit.

***SMACK***

Her ass was beginning to sting where he hit it, "I asked you a questioned. How fucking bad do you want this?"

"Baaaaad, Tig. Fuck me." She almost whined

He grinned to himself as his hand snaked it's way up to her pierced nipples. He was driving her insane and he knew it. Her growling turned him on even more and his erection was almost painful. He wanted to ram his large, aching into deep into her but he needed to drive her crazier first. He felt her begin to shake slightly and knew she was nearly where he wanted her.

"..." She whined

"What do you need?" He questioned, pulling her nipple ring and eliciting the most glorious of moans

"You... now... " She trailed

He moved so he was directly behind her, hard cock right at her entrance. She bucked back but earned another hard smack to her ass for it. He leaned on her while his hand that wasn't preoccupied with her clit piercing snaked it's way around her neck and squeezed.

"Tig... need you so bad... please" She begged him, trying to buck her hips

He grabbed her hips and steadied himself before ramming into her. She yelped partly in pain and partly in ecstasy. He found a slow rhythm and laughed when she bucked her hips hard into him.

"You want it hard & fast?" He all but whispered in her ear making her shiver

"Mmmmmm Tig... hard... fast..." She moaned out

"Hard & fast is what you'll get." He growled in her ear

He immediately picked up his pace, ramming into at such a force her head was knocking against the headboard. She steadied herself with one hand while her other ran down

her body to her clit. Her hand found his and while he thrust into her, they worked her clit together. It didn't take long for the familiar feeling to build inside her.

"Scream my name, bitch!" He yelled, tingling in his balls letting him know he was close

"Tig!" She stated

"Louder, bitch! Louder!" He exclaimed

"TIG!"

***SMACK***

"Not loud enough" He told her

"" She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard

Hearing screaming his name at damn near the top her lungs sent him over the edge. He emptied his seed into her warm, wet folds. She was still gasping for air when he collapsed on top of her. It took nearly 10 minutes for them to recover enough they could speak. He rolled onto his back while she remained on her stomach.

"Fuck baby I love it when you're like this." He chuckled

"I love it when you're like _**this**_." She giggled at the aggressive, dominate side of her lover

"Well we're not done just yet..." He trailed before flipping her onto her back


	48. Inked!

**A/N: I realized it's been some time since we had some serious Jax/Layla mush so most of this chapter is all about them. Enjoy :) Oh, and links to the pics will be in my profile :)**

* * *

><p>"You want it hard &amp; fast?" He all but whispered in her ear making her shiver<p>

"Mmmmmm Tig... hard... fast..." She moaned out

"Hard & fast is what you'll get." He growled in her ear

He immediately picked up his pace, ramming into at such a force her head was knocking against the headboard. She steadied herself with one hand while her other ran down

her body to her clit. Her hand found his and while he thrust into her, they worked her clit together. It didn't take long for the familiar feeling to build inside her.

"Scream my name, bitch!" He yelled, tingling in his balls letting him know he was close

"Tig!" She stated

"Louder, bitch! Louder!" He exclaimed

"TIG!"

***SMACK***

"Not loud enough" He told her

"" She screamed as her orgasm hit her hard

Hearing screaming his name at damn near the top her lungs sent him over the edge. He emptied his seed into her warm, wet folds. She was still gasping for air when he collapsed on top of her. It took nearly 10 minutes for them to recover enough they could speak. He rolled onto his back while she remained on her stomach.

"Fuck baby I love it when you're like this." He chuckled

"I love it when you're like _**this**_." She giggled at the aggressive, dominate side of her lover

"Well we're not done just yet..." He trailed before flipping her onto her back

* * *

><p>Layla was still sleeping at the clubhouse, usually in Jax's room, so it was no surprise when she walked in with him. Everyone was chatting about the way Anai had told off Hale and seemed to be quite impressed with her. Most were having drinks and enjoying the sweet-butts but Jax just grabbed a beer and found a seat. He pulled Layla onto his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist. He listened as she chatted with a few of his brothers about random shit.<p>

Some sweet-butts were hanging around, as usual, and the same blond bimbo who tried to feel up Jax weeks before strolled up. Layla looked at her wearing a zebra print mini skirt, matching top, and pleather boots that came up to her knees with a 3-inch heel. Layla cocked her eyebrow at the girl wondering just what she wanted. The girl looked at Layla with disgust.

"So Jax, need some real company tonight?" She purred as she bent down in front of his face to show off her cleavage

"He's got all the company he needs right here sweetheart. Why don't you go throw yourself onto one of the prospects?" Layla replied for him

"I don't take orders from sluts." She replied

Chibs and Bobby were watching with great interest at what was happening between Layla and the sweet-butt.

"If you have even 1 brain cell up there," Layla motioned towards the girls head, "the I'd suggest you back the hell off and leave my man alone."

"And if I don't?" Blondie asked

"I'll break your pretty little face... again." Layla confidently retorted

"Sasha, darlin', come on over here!" One of the Tacoma boys yelled to her

"This ain't over, bitch!" Sasha stated

Chibs handed Layla a shot of whiskey and clinked glasses with her. Jax watched as his woman chugged whiskey with his brothers and he couldn't stop the smile that graced his lips. Bobby leaned over and told the VP that he had a keeper there and should probably think of inking her. Jax looked at the financial advisor with a look of confusion. Bobby just laughed before nodding towards the bar where several guys were watching Layla like she was the newest piece of meat in the shop. Jax watched as she chatted with people, completely oblivious to the lustful stares she was receiving.

That was part of the reason he'd fallen for her. She was so down-to-Earth and didn't seem to realize the effect she had on men when Anai wasn't around. Not that the taller woman was stunningly beautiful too, because she was, but Layla's shyness and how she stood up for herself and him when it was necessary just did something to him. Bobby's words echoed in his ear, _'You know she's a keeper, you better ink that before go someone else tries to'_, and pondered if she would even consider getting a crow. Slamming back the rest of his beer, he got up & walked over to her to grab her wrist. She looked at him funny the entire walk to his dorm room. She watched as he shut the door.

"I want to talk to you." He stated a bit nervously

"Oh? What about? If it's about that girl I won't apologize. I don't take too kindly on someone trying to steal my man!" Layla said in a huff, bringing a smile to Jax's face

He walked over to where she stood and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not mad about that at all. In fact, I think it was pretty hot that you'd defend our relationship like that." He told her

"Oh? Then what do you need to talk to me about?" She asked, a bit confused

"You've seen the tattoo my mother has? And the tat Tig put on Anai?" He questioned

Tentatively she answered, "Yeah."

"I want you to get one." He quietly stated

"Why?" She asked

"Because, it solidifies you and mean in the eyes of all the sweet-butts and other members. It tells everyone who sees it that you're my ol lady. That if they harm you in any way, although I'm well aware you can take care of yourself, they'll be answering to me." He cautiously replied

She stood there looking at him, remembering what Gemma had told her friend about the crow tattoos. _'With having a Son's crow, you have respect of other women. It's a privilege the sweet butts & crow eaters would just about die for. It really is a great honor'_. And here was Jax asking her to get his ink.

"Well?" He asked, nervousness showing through his blue eyes

"If you let me ink **YOU** then I'll agree to let you ink me." She retorted

"What kind of tattoo do you want to put on me?" He asked, trying to negotiate this

She drew out what she wanted him to get inked and explained the meaning to him. He just looked at her for a few minutes before breaking out into a wide grin. She smiled back and asked if she wanted to get inked tonight. Having nothing else to do she nodded. He told her to think about where she wanted his tattoo while he went to get the artist. She wanted her crow on her upper left arm since in her culture she would typically be on his left side. She was smiling thinking of what was happening between her and Jax. No other man had ever wanted to get a tattoo specifically for him, or that would get a tattoo specifally for her, and she felt her heart flutter slightly at the thought.

She was surprised to see Happy enter the room with Jax. Of course she didn't know he could tattoo, either. They talked about her tattoo, since Jax wanted her to get inked first, and where he wanted to get her ink. She suggested on his side which made him grin. They talked about her crow and the overall design. Before long Happy was busy with her arm while Jax couldn't quit kissing his woman. Her agreeing to get his ink made him happier than he ever thought possible. He loved Tara, sure, but she never really meshed with the club the way Layla did. About 3 1/2 hours later, Happy was letting Layla look at her new crow tattoo.

She hugged Happy, which took the Tacoma Killah off guard, and then Jax stating how happy she was with the tat. Jax laughed and Happy grinned. Jax layed down on his left side so that Happy could get to his right side with ease. This tatto was going to be medium-ish sized becaue he wanted everyone to see it. It took Happy about 2 hours to get Jax's tattoo finished but it turned out quite well according to Layla.

Once Happy was done, he left the happy couple alone to oogle over one another and their new tattoos. _'Nothing says love like ink!'_ Happy thought with a semi-bitter laugh. Love was not something that happened to guys like him, even if Trager had found it. The tattooed killer didn't know his own life was about to change, for better or worse, in the very near future!


	49. Errands

She was surprised to see Happy enter the room with Jax. Of course she didn't know he could tattoo, either. They talked about her tattoo, since Jax wanted her to get inked first, and where he wanted to get her ink. She suggested on his side which made him grin. They talked about her crow and the overall design. Before long Happy was busy with her arm while Jax couldn't quit kissing his woman. Her agreeing to get his ink made him happier than he ever thought possible. He loved Tara, sure, but she never really meshed with the club the way Layla did. About 3 1/2 hours later, Happy was letting Layla look at her new crow tattoo but there was a scroll going from wing tip to wing tip above the crow with _'Jackson'_ in a deep purple color.

She hugged Happy, which took the Tacoma Killah off guard, and then Jax stating how happy she was with the tat. Jax laughed and Happy grinned. Jax layed down on his left side so that Happy could get to his right side with ease. This tatto was going to be medium-ish sized becaue he wanted everyone to see it. It took Happy about 2 hours to get Jax's tattoo finished but it turned out quite well according to Layla.

Once Happy was done, he left the happy couple alone to oogle over one another and their new tattoos. _'Nothing says love like ink!'_ Happy thought with a semi-bitter laugh. Love was not something that happened to guys like him, even if Trager had found it. The tattooed killer didn't know his own life was about to change, for better or worse, in the very near future! He put his tattoo kit away and found himself a sweet little redhead to occupy his time with.

* * *

><p>Anai's phone ringing made her cuss in her native tongue which made Tig chuckle sleepily. It was too damned early for anyone to be calling either of them. Mumbling, she grabbed for her phone, eyes still closed as she answered. Tig nuzzled his face in her neck and inhaled the scent of her lingering perfume, sweat, and sex. It was an intoxicating scent! Her voice was getting a bit irriated and when she started laughing it actually took him off guard. They spoke for a little while longer before she finally hung up.<p>

"What's going on?" He mumbled

"We'll talk later... go back to sleep." She replied before yawning

He didn't need to be told twice. The feel of his breath on her skin coupled with the warmth of his body and she was fast asleep less than a minute later! A few hours later Anai's phone ringing brought her out of the wonderful slumber she was in. She grumbled again and began cussing once more. Tig's arms tightened around her and pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible, before kissing her neck & shoulder. She talked animatedly and Tig heard words like "Charming", "Teller-Morrow", and "Chione". He couldn't help but wonder what was actually being said but figured she was tell him when she was ready. It took another 10 minutes before she finally hung up the phone.

"Ugh, we gotta get up and get going. Shit to do today." Anai grumbled, obviously not wanting to get out of bed

Before Tig could reply his prepaid went off.

"Fuck! There goes my morning quickie..." He ranted before flipping the silver up to answer

Anai slipped out of bed, wiggling her naked ass as she did so, and headed straight into the magnificent master bath to take a shower. The last thing she really wanted was to show up for work smelling like sex! It didn't take long but soon she was not the only one in the shower. His almost primal need to fornicate with her at every opportunity made her giggle. She found herself pressed up against the cool tile of the shower stall with his very hot body pressing into her back. It was quite the sensation! Once they were finished, they quickly showered so they could get to T-M.

Once they were parked, Tig went to find Clay. Club business had arose and he needed to know what Clay needed him to do. The boys were gathered in the clubhouse talking over their plan of action. They had to patch-over one MC for protection purposes and now it was looking like they would have to patch over another one for the very same reason. Tig had been ordered to follow Jax and Chibs several hundred miles south to discuss things in person with the President of the MC to see if they could find an alternate resolution instead of having to patch them in.

The ladies were busy talking about the Hale situation and what should be done about it. Gemma had to chuckle when Anai flat out stated she had no problems in killing nosy little pests who couldn't mind their own business! Gemma knew that her and Tig were a perfect match! Before the guys took off, Jax & Tig made their way to the office. Gemma noticed them and let the ladies leave so they speak to the 2 bikers.

"Hey Doll, we gotta run south for some club business. Might be back late if not we'll return tomorrow." Tig stated

"Oh, ok. Be safe baby. Call me, let me know you're safe." Anai answered, not one to be an overly clingy partner but wanting to know he was safe

They chatted a while longer before the guys had to leave. Another hour or so and Layla & Anai left to "go run errands". Part of their excuse was true and part of it was the fact that they didn't have anything to really do and didn't wanna hang around the clubhouse. They rode off to run their errands and got things set up for their guest who would be arriving in less than 24 hours. As Anai was standing outside the post office looking over some of her mail, Deputy Chief Hale approached her again.

"Ms. el-Masri, I need to ask you some questions." Hale stated

"Fuck off and leave me alone." She retorted before walking to her bike and slipping her mail in her saddlebag

"Brian Stevenson has been missing for several weeks. He told friends he was coming here to visit his fiance. He never made it home. Now I need to know what you know about this matter." Hale replied, walking to her bike

"That little cocksucking piece of donkey shit isn't worth the effort of writing down a missing person report. The world is better off with him missing." Anai irritatedly retorted

"Are you saying he's dead? If any of the Sons are threatening you to keep you here, you can tell me. I'll protect you." Hale said

It took him off guard when she started laughing, "_**YOU**_ protect _**ME?**_ Now that's fucking funny. If I need your help, I'll let you know. Now back off and leave me the hell alone."

Hale watched as both ladies rode off and shook his head. Any woman attached to a Son was in danger. Anai had planned on making dinner for her and Anai, some very spicy Egyptian cuisine she knew everyone else probably wouldn't like. They were going to try and relax until their friend arrived and the fun really began! Of course Anai needed to make a phone call to her Uncle about Brian and the covering up of his untimely demise at her hand (and the cover up by the Sons). He would know the right people to handle the little mess to get Hale off her case.


	50. This is MY town!

"Ms. el-Masri, I need to ask you some questions." Hale stated

"Fuck off and leave me alone." She retorted before walking to her bike and slipping her mail in her saddlebag

"Brian Stevenson has been missing for several weeks. He told friends he was coming here to visit his fiance. He never made it home. Now I need to know what you know about this matter." Hale replied, walking to her bike

"That little cocksucking piece of donkey shit isn't worth the effort of writing down a missing person report. The world is better off with him missing." Anai irritatedly retorted

"Are you saying he's dead? If any of the Sons are threatening you to keep you here, you can tell me. I'll protect you." Hale said

It took him off guard when she started laughing, "_**YOU**_ protect _**ME?**_ Now that's fucking funny. If I need your help, I'll let you know. Now back off and leave me the hell alone."

Hale watched as both ladies rode off and shook his head. Any woman attached to a Son was in danger. Anai had planned on making dinner for her and Anai, some very spicy Egyptian cuisine she knew everyone else probably wouldn't like. They were going to try and relax until their friend arrived and the fun really began! Of course Anai needed to make a phone call to her Uncle about Brian and the covering up of his untimely demise at her hand (and the cover up by the Sons). He would know the right people to handle the little mess to get Hale off her case.

* * *

><p>Anai's phone ringing brought her out of a sound slumber.<p>

"Hello?" She asked sleepily, looking to see that it was just past midnight

_"Hey Doll, I was just calling to let you know we've arrived with no problem."_ She heard Tig say

"Ok. I didn't actually think you'd call me." She chuckled, surprise in her voice

_"Normally I wouldn't. But I wanted to hear your voice before heading off to my room with a bottle of jack."_ He chuckled, bringing a smile to her face

"For someone who's so feared, you have a sweet side." She stated before yawning

_"For fuck's sake don't let anyone else hear you say that!"_ He laughed

"I won't. I don't want to share that side of you with anyone. That side is for me and me alone." She said, although Tig thought she said it with a low moan

_"I didn't think I'd miss you this much. I can see you laying in bed, naked, on your left side, cuddling with the pillow."_ He told her as the beginnings of arousal stirred within his loins

"I miss you too baby. I actually had a hard time getting to sleep." She confessed, worried he would start to think of her as 'weak' for having such problems & feelings

_"That's why I've got a bottle of jack, Doll. I don't think I can sleep without you any more."_ He confessed after taking a big swig of the amber liquid

They chatted a little while longer before he finally decided to drink himself to sleep. They finally hung up after sheepishly saying "_I love yous" _to one another. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately, feeling much better about things now that she heard from Tig. He had hit it spot on, as she was indeed sleeping naked, on her side and cuddling with his pillow. His pillow that smelled so much of him. The smell she loved so much, the smell that seemed to calm her in an instant.

A few hundred miles away Tig was drinking in a feeble attempt to block the reality of being away from his woman over night. He hated not having her curled up to him, her hot skin pressed against his, her natural scent easing his racing mind. It was hard to admit, especially to her, but he really did miss her. He'd gotten used to her presence near him when he went to sleep and being there when he woke up. He'd become accustomed to her scent lingering in bed and the warmth of her body next to his. This was why he fucked hookers & sweet-butts. He was attached to her and he hated it... and loved it.

If he were truthful with himself, he was more afraid of loosing himself than being in a relationship. He was afraid his brothers would no longer see him as the scary, to-be-feared Sgt-At-Arms and more like Anai's little bitch. He loved her, of course, and knew he could do his job as well as ever. He hoped anyways. There was still a small part of him that worried he would loose himself to the woman had just swooped in and stolen his heart and what soul he might have retained from all the horrific things he'd done throughout the years.

Every night while they were away they chatted for at least half an hour. The business had went well, both his and hers. Things were in the midst of changing when Clay Morrow returned to Charming although he didn't quite know it yet. Gemma had heard whispers of things but couldn't confirm anything. The Matriarch was out shopping for toiletries the afternoon after the guys returned and ran into a woman who struck a striking resemblance to Layla & Anai. She had the same jet black hair and tanned skin as they did. When they locked eyes for a moment she noted the young woman seemed to have Happy's eyes. Both ladies went on about their day, unbeknownst to Gemma they would be meeting later on that day!

Charming PD Chief Unser had stopped by Teller-Morrow to have his police car "checked out". He was really there to talk to Clay, informing the MC leader of some of the things that were happening at City Hall. It intrigued Clay, especially since neither Anai or Layla had made mention of anything. He wondered if they were up to their own agenda and it angered him. This was **HIS** town! He had planned on sitting down with the girls and letting them know who was the boss around here as soon as possible. Unser left right after the 2 ladies arrived. Before Clay could have his chat with them, some club business had come up that needed to be dealt with.

Chibs, along with a few others, were quite intrigued when a sleek black Mercedes pulled up in the Teller-Morrow lot. The owner didn't exit the vehicle immediately and that made a few of the bikers a bit anxious. Even Happy had come out of the clubhouse to sit with Tig, Chibs, Juice & Jax to have a smoke. Layla & Anai were standing by the office chatting with Gemma when the Mercedes door opened up. A woman stood up who looked like incredibly like Anai & Layla. Jax wondered if they were related somehow. The woman looked around before spotting Anai. The guys watched as the 2 ladies embraced in a tight hug, making most men smile at the thought of their little hug.

"Anai! Layla! Get your asses in here now!" Clay yelled from the doorway of the clubhouse

It was a good thing the Patriarch couldn't see Anai roll her eyes, but Gemma laughed at the woman's expression. The unknown woman followed closely behind until they reached her car. She stopped and bent over, obviously digging for something in the seat before standing back up and shutting the door. The guys chuckled when they heard the familiar 'beep' of the car alarm being hit. Happy watched the woman with intense fascination. She was tall, about 5'10, slim, and her long jet-black hair with red streaks throughout was pulled up in a messy bun. She had the same tanned skin as Anai & Layla. As she passed and looked at them, Happy caught a glimpse of the nose stud in her left nostril. The Tacoma Killah discovered the Ankh tattoo on the back of her neck with the words _"momento mori"_ underneath. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the black leather briefcase she held tightly in her right hand.


	51. Our little secret!

**A/N: Links to her outfit are in my profile. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Chibs, along with a few others, were quite intrigued when a sleek black Mercedes pulled up in the Teller-Morrow lot. The owner didn't exit the vehicle immediately and that made a few of the bikers a bit anxious. Even Happy had come out of the clubhouse to sit with Tig, Chibs, Juice &amp; Jax to have a smoke. Layla &amp; Anai were standing by the office chatting with Gemma when the Mercedes door opened up. A woman stood up who looked like incredibly like Anai &amp; Layla. Jax wondered if they were related somehow. The woman looked around before spotting Anai. The guys watched as the 2 ladies embraced in a tight hug, making most men smile at the thought of their little hug.<p>

"Anai! Layla! Get your asses in here now!" Clay yelled from the doorway of the clubhouse

It was a good thing the Patriarch couldn't see Anai roll her eyes, but Gemma laughed at the woman's expression. The unknown woman followed closely behind until they reached her car. She stopped and bent over, obviously digging for something in the seat before standing back up and shutting the door. The guys chuckled when they heard the familiar 'beep' of the car alarm being hit. Happy watched the woman with intense fascination. She was tall, about 5'10, slim, and her long jet-black hair with red streaks throughout was pulled up in a messy bun. She had the same tanned skin as Anai & Layla. As she passed and looked at them, Happy caught a glimpse of the nose stud in her left nostril. The Tacoma Killah discovered the Ankh tattoo on the back of her neck with the words _"momento mori"_ underneath. He couldn't help but wonder what was in the black leather briefcase she held tightly in her right hand.

This woman looked so out of place wearing black pants, a conservative top, and conservative but stylish shoes. Jax thought she was some sort of government agent. Chibs thought she was perhaps a lawyer. When he suggested maybe she was hear about a paternity test from Tigger, all the guys laughed making the Sgt-At-Arms scowl at the Scotsman. They wasted no time in following the trio of ladies into the clubhouse.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on here, Anai but this is..." Clay started in

"Shut it, Clay." Anai forcefully stated making every single Son nearly gasp in shock

No one talked to Clay Morrow that way!

"How dare you!" He exclaimed in shock

"Shut the fuck up and mabye I'll let you in on my Uncle's little secret." Anai smugly stated, making Layla giggle

"You have some nerve, Baby Girl." Gemma stated with a very amused expression

"If this isn't good..." Clay started before Anai burst into laughter

"Or what? You'll beat me? Please old man. You and I both know I could take any swinging dick here. Now if you're ready to listen to what I have to say, I might make your fucking year." Anai expressed making several chins drop in shock

"Go on." Clay finally huffed knowing he wasn't going to win this arguement (and slightly curious as to what she did have to say)

"First off, I'd like to introduce my sister Chione. Sis, this is Clay Morrow. He's the Prez and part owner of the garage. Secondly, my uncle is tired of hearing of the problems your government is causing you. So he sent her over to help out. It will take a little bit to get things running the way we want it to, but we'll get it." Anai explained

"I don't understand..." Jax said, furrowing his brow in confusion

"You will my fine little blond friend. As of midnight last night your whole property is protected under the Egyptian government. There is no US agency who can come onto this property-with or without a warrant-period. We're working on some other things too but I'll reveal all that in due time." Anai said, making Bobby & Clay's eyes go wide in realization

"You mean to tell me ATF, Charming PD, FBI, none of them can touch us as long as we're on these premises?" Clay asked

"You got it. You can assemble guns in the middle of the parking lot and they can't touch you for it." Layla piped in with a smile

"Holy shit!" Bobby stated making just about everyone nod their head

"Thirdly, we're going to be expanding. Gemma will have a bigger office, as will we. There will be guard towers constructed to keep an eye on things. We will try out hardest to not get in the way of normal business for the shop. We will be opening another legit business in Charming to help which is why we'll have an office on these premises." Layla stated, smirking at Jax

Most guys were busy trying to wrap their heads around what they'd been told. Happy, however, was too busy staring at the young woman who he now knew to be Anai's sister. She stood tall, shoulders back, eyes leisurely looking around the room in silent curiousity. She looked like she did not belong in such a place much less like she belonged in the world Anai came from. She had slightly pouty lips and stunning dark eyes. She didn't speak at all but seemed to be taking in her new surroundings. Happy couldn't help but wonder how she'd wound up with such an exquisite car. Did her uncle just give it to her? Did she buy it? Was it a gift from someone special?

Gemma asked if Chione needed a place to stay and Happy watched as the young woman shook her head no. Gemma frowned slightly but nodded. Layla said something to Chione in their native tongue. The newest addition to the family set her briefcase down on a table and began rifling through papers till she had the ones she was looking for. She handed them off to Layla who handed them to Gemma stating, _"These are your copies. If any one gives you any shit, shove these in their faces and they'll back the hell off real quick if they know what's good for them!"_ Clay was still worried but for now let things go.

Everyone wanted to get to know the new young woman who'd come to town but she kept to herself and stayed close to Anai or Layla. She was quiet, he never heard her speak, but only spoke to the 2 women. She intrigued him and he wanted to know more. He found her eyes captivating, like there was so much more behind the cool fascade. He wanted to see her with her hair down, see her in less conservative clothing. He wanted to see if she had any more tattoos hidden away that were only for someone special to see. Was she as wild in bed as his brothers were all sure Anai was? Did she have a secretive wild side?

Happy had to lick his lips because they'd gone dry on him. Gemma looked shocked at what was being said. Layla's phone began ringing so she moved away from the group to answer it. She was on the phone for quite a while and Jax was getting worried. She came back smiling and began talking to Anai in their language making said woman nod at her. Anai excused the three of them stating they had some errands to run and then proceeded to wink at Clay. Happy watched as Chione followed her comrades outside.


	52. Shopping ain't our thing

Most guys were busy trying to wrap their heads around what they'd been told. Happy, however, was too busy staring at the young woman who he now knew to be Anai's sister. She stood tall, shoulders back, eyes leisurely looking around the room in silent curiousity. She looked like she did not belong in such a place much less like she belonged in the world Anai came from. She had slightly pouty lips and stunning dark eyes. She didn't speak at all but seemed to be taking in her new surroundings. Happy couldn't help but wonder how she'd wound up with such an exquisite car. Did her uncle just give it to her? Did she buy it? Was it a gift from someone special?

Gemma asked if Chione needed a place to stay and Happy watched as the young woman shook her head no. Gemma frowned slightly but nodded. Layla said something to Chione in their native tongue. The newest addition to the family set her briefcase down on a table and began rifling through papers till she had the ones she was looking for. She handed them off to Layla who handed them to Gemma stating,_ "These are your copies. If any one gives you any shit, shove these in their faces and they'll back the hell off real quick if they know what's good for them!"_ Clay was still worried but for now let things go.

Everyone wanted to get to know the new young woman who'd come to town but she kept to herself and stayed close to Anai or Layla. She was quiet, he never heard her speak, but only spoke to the 2 women. She intrigued him and he wanted to know more. He found her eyes captivating, like there was so much more behind the cool fascade. He wanted to see her with her hair down, see her in less conservative clothing. He wanted to see if she had any more tattoos hidden away that were only for someone special to see. Was she as wild in bed as his brothers were all sure Anai was? Did she have a secretive wild side?

Happy had to lick his lips because they'd gone dry on him. Gemma looked shocked at what was being said. Layla's phone began ringing so she moved away from the group to answer it. She was on the phone for quite a while and Jax was getting worried. She came back smiling and began talking to Anai in their language making said woman nod at her. Anai excused the three of them stating they had some errands to run and then proceeded to wink at Clay. Happy watched as Chione followed her comrades outside.

Layla was getting her cousin up to speed on the intricacies of how the MC worked, who to avoid, who was the friendliest, and other pertinent information. They needed to head to the Charming court house to file some paperwork before going about their other errands. The girls in the courthouse were quite rude but for once Anai didn't snap back. She was in a much better mood than normal even though she still had to talk to Happy. She was going to be executing her plan very soon. Layla was telling Chione about her relationship with Jax. The taller woman congratulated her cousin for finding a decent man to settle down with.

They had gotten quite alot done, including scheduling all the construction that was to be done, acquiring the extra land that was needed, and buying the extra "office things" that would be needed for the bigger and newer offices. They even got the necessary paperwork going for the new business that was going under the "Teller-Morrow" name. They were even working on fixing up the strip club to help bring in even more money. They had a timeline that they were trying to keep. Suddenly Layla had an idea.

"Shouldn't the shop get new tools? We're expanding what they will be able to do and quite frankly I think some of their tools are getting a bit torn up." Layla stated

"Good point. Let me call Tig and have him meet us at the diner. He'll know what the shop needs more than we do." Anai stated, making her 2 companions nod

She dialed his number and put her bluetooth in her ear so she could drive.

"_Hey beautiful! What's up?"_ Tig asked as soon as he'd picked up the phone

"Can you and 1 or 2 others meet us at the diner. We need some help shopping." She replied with a smile

"_Doll, shopping ain't our thing."_ Tig retorted with a roll of his eyes

"Well we don't know what kind of tools we should buy for you guys and the shop. But we'll do our best if you don't want to help." Anai stated with a smirk

_"We'll be there in 10 minutes."_ Tig quickly exclaimed before hanging up

Anai laughed and told her companions what Tig had said. They hadn't been sitting long in the parking lot when the roar of Harley's could be heard. Tig rolled up beside the car Chione had bought for her time in the US. The ladies climbed out of the car to greet the 3 Sons that had shown up. Tig pulled Anai into his arms which made her giggle slightly. Bobby had engaged Layla in a quiet discussion about what they were planning for the shop, and their efforts to bring in more legitimate income, while Happy just stared at Chione. She was watching the embrace her sister was currently being held in and how relaxed & happy she seemed to be.

Anai explained what they were planning but wanted them to keep quiet because it was supposed to be a surprise. The 3 guys nodded and Bobby told Anai to follow him because he knew just the place to shop for the tools she was looking for. Once everyone was back in, or on in some cases, their vehicle the little caravan headed out and into Lodi. Indeed the place Bobby took them too had more than they ever thought one garage would need. While the guys were looking at various things, Anai grabbed ahold of Happy's arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She quietly stated, not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation

He thought she was about to say something about the staring he was doing to her sister.

"Sure, whatcha need?" He questioned, voice low and deep

"You're the one who did my crow tat, yes?" She asked and continued once she saw him nod his head yes, "I'm going to do the same to him. Use his own 'vitamins' against him. I've got it all drawn out and ready to go."

"You want me to do it?" He questioned, dark eyes all but twinkling

"You got it, Killah! Give him a taste of his own medicine!" She chuckled

"When do you want to do it?" Happy asked

"Tonight. I'll text you when I'm ready for you, if that's ok." Anai replied

Happy nodded yes as the rest of their party made their way to where they stood, sales clerk in towe. Anai got everything the boys had suggested and then some. She wanted to make their lives at the garage a bit easier and they would need some new equipment when the garage was expanded. Bobby couldn't believe the bill when he saw it. He watched as Anai handed over a credit card and was amazed when it went through. Sure they had had some big money come through the club before but it was usually divided amongst the members or went straight out of their hands. She set up delivery times and with a smile headed back out to the car.


	53. Branded like a cow

**A/N: The pic of Tigger's tattoo will be in my profile :)**

* * *

><p>Anai explained what they were planning but wanted them to keep quiet because it was supposed to be a surprise. The 3 guys nodded and Bobby told Anai to follow him because he knew just the place to shop for the tools she was looking for. Once everyone was back in, or on in some cases, their vehicle the little caravan headed out and into Lodi. Indeed the place Bobby took them too had more than they ever thought one garage would need. While the guys were looking at various things, Anai grabbed ahold of Happy's arm.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She quietly stated, not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation

He thought she was about to say something about the staring he was doing to her sister.

"Sure, whatcha need?" He questioned, voice low and deep

"You're the one who did my crow tat, yes?" She asked and continued once she saw him nod his head yes, "I'm going to do the same to him. Use his own 'vitamins' against him. I've got it all drawn out and ready to go."

"You want me to do it?" He questioned, dark eyes all but twinkling

"You got it, Killah! Give him a taste of his own medicine!" She chuckled

"When do you want to do it?" Happy asked

"Tonight. I'll text you when I'm ready for you, if that's ok." Anai replied

Happy nodded yes as the rest of their party made their way to where they stood, sales clerk in towe. Anai got everything the boys had suggested and then some. She wanted to make their lives at the garage a bit easier and they would need some new equipment when the garage was expanded. Bobby couldn't believe the bill when he saw it. He watched as Anai handed over a credit card and was amazed when it went through. Sure they had had some big money come through the club before but it was usually divided amongst the members or went straight out of their hands. She set up delivery times and with a smile headed back out to the car.

They made their way back to the clubhouse. The guys were lost in their own thoughts but the girls were busy chatting about the relationships they'd forged since they first arrived. Chione found it odd that her sister and cousin had seemed to settle down and especially with outlaw bikers! Layla explained about the party she was sure Clay would be throwing and told her cousin not to get offended by the lewd behavior of the women who would be attending. Chione chuckled, being the more conservative of the three, not realizing just how bad things would actually be. She never attended the parties her uncle threw knowing the kind of behavior people would be undertaking.

Several hours later, Chione and Layla were sitting at the bar talking with Bobby about random things. The sweet-butts were in full force too! Anai was playing pool with Tig against Juice and some sweet-butt. Happy was in a corner watching Chione. He couldn't help but be attracted to her, although he couldn't figure out why. It was like a moth to a flame. She seemed most comfortable around Anai & Layla. He noticed she was much more reserved... no that wasn't quite the word... conservative. She most certaintly didn't look like she belonged with a bunch of outlaw bikers! She wasn't a sweet-butt, not that Anai or Layla looked or acted that way, but she was even different from her own family. He liked that alot!

He was distracted for a while talking with a few of his brothers so he didn't notice when Anai had helped her 'old man back into his dorm room. His cell buzzing next to his chest made him furrow his brow. Seeing the text he had to smile. His brother was going to be absolutely pissed in the morning but he was certain it would be mighty entertaining for him and the rest of his brothers! He got up without even excusing himself and headed to his dorm to get his tattooing kit. Tig's door was cracked so he just went straight in, shutting the door behind him. Anai smiled up at him before handing him a picture. She told him exactly what she wanted and where. His right forearm is where she wanted it.

Several hours later and the Tacoma Killah was finishing up Tig's new tattoo. Anai was looking it over and gave Happy a wide grin. She told him how much she loved it and knew Tig would love it too. Happy laughed knowing his brother and retorted that he wasn't so sure Tig was going to love his new ink. Anai laughed too and said he didn't have much choice in the matter. Happy stared at the young woman and suddenly realized their relationship was more than just great sex or a seemingly mutual violent nature. There was something different about the pair as a couple that went a whole lot deeper than rough sex!

The next morning everyone was up and just sitting around the clubhouse. The sweet-butts had made breakfast and Clay was chatting with the girls about some of the construction that was being done to the premises. A loud, angry scream could be heard as well as something breaking. All chatter in the room stopped when the door to the hallway where the dorms were at slammed open. Tig walked in wearing nothing but his jeans, no shirt or shoes, looking extremely pissed.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He yelled, eyes narrowing in on Anai

She just cocked an eyebrow at him which just made him angrier!

"I asked you a fucking question! What the fuck is this?" He demanded

Every pair of eyes turned to Anai who was only smirking. Tig growled, which to most of his brothers was not a good sign, but only made her wet.

"I don't fucking remember getting this tattoo! Where the fuck did it come from?" He questioned, voice getting low in anger

All eyes watched as Anai slowly stood up and walked over to where her 'ol man stood, "If I have to get branded, so do you."

She leaned up to kiss his cheek before starting to walk by him. He grabbed her arm forcefully to spin her around.

"I didn't fucking brand you like a god-damned cow!" He yelled

"Oh really? Drugging me up and tattooing me without my knowledge isn't the same thing?" She calmly stated

"NO! It's not. That's **MY** tattoo! That tells everyone you're my 'ol lady!" Tig tried to defend

"See, it is the same thing. Farmers brand their livestock to let others know that the livestock _**BELONGS**_ to them. The same way you branded me. And now you've been branded letting every whore who hangs around here know who **YOU** belong to." Anai smartly retorted making most of the guys laugh

"That...is... not...the..." He trailed

"Oh yes it is. You belong to me. You are mine to protect, take care of, and love. Just as I am yours. Yours to protect, take care of, and love. Now if you're a good boy and quit throwing a tantrum I might sit down and explain _why_ I chose that for my tat." She stated before walking into the kitchen to refill her coffee cup

"Tig Trager... branded like a bitch!" Kozik exclaimed, laughing

"Shut it, asshole!" Tig angrily retorted

"Dude, it's funny!" Kozik stated, making a few of the others snicker

"Well... that girl can kick major ass. I don't blame him for sticking his tail between his legs and accepting his brand like a good boy!" Juice laughed

Tig wasn't in a good mood so Juice's comment pushed him over the edge. With one swift movement Tig balled his fist and hit Juice square in the nose. The Cuban man cussed the SAA while Bobby stood between Tig and anyone else who wanted to make snarky comments. Tig was quite certain he would never live this shit down and he was sure this was going to be one of those days where everyone and everything absolutely pissed him off! When Anai emerged from the kitchen she was holding 2 coffee mugs. Looking to Tig, she turned and headed into his dorm room where they had slept the night before. He quickly followed her.

"I don't fucking appreciate that shit you just fucking pulled!" Tig angrily said

"Shut the fuck up and sit down. Let me explain what this tattoo means." Anai stated, pushing Tig down on the bed

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her, "Fine."

"Anubis is considered the God of the Dead. He also signifies rememberance of the dead and the Underworld. I figured it was fitting considering your role in the club and in the Marines. The Ankh Anubis is holding represents life and some believe it also represents mystical protection. I had the scythe added in to fully bring the club into this tat since our lives sort of revolve around the club. Being Egyptian I thought this tattoo would fit. It's very personal to me, and hopefully to you, which is why I had this drawn up for you." Anai explained

He stared at her for a few minutes just taking in what she had told him about the newest ink on his right arm. He had to admit the meaning really got to him. She had certaintly thought this tat through! The way she had done it was not lost on him, either. He had "branded" her like livestock which she didn't take too kindly too even though she had told him they were past it. It showed him she would not take any shit from him. That knowledge oddly turned him on as most women would just do whatever he told them too! Suddenly he pulled her up into his arms which took her off guard. He laid back on the bed with her laying on top of him.

"It's a beautiful tattoo. The meaning behind everything in it is really cool." He quietly said looking into her eyes

She smiled at him, loving the twinkle of his eyes.

"I... love you... This tat... I dig it." He all but whispered

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "I love you too Alex."


	54. The Open Road

"I don't fucking appreciate that shit you just fucking pulled!" Tig angrily said

"Shut the fuck up and sit down. Let me explain what this tattoo means." Anai stated, pushing Tig down on the bed

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow at her, "Fine."

"Anubis is considered the God of the Dead. He also signifies rememberance of the dead and the Underworld. I figured it was fitting considering your role in the club and in the Marines. The Ankh Anubis is holding represents life and some believe it also represents mystical protection. I had the scythe added in to fully bring the club into this tat since our lives sort of revolve around the club. Being Egyptian I thought this tattoo would fit. It's very personal to me, and hopefully to you, which is why I had this drawn up for you." Anai explained

He stared at her for a few minutes just taking in what she had told him about the newest ink on his right arm. He had to admit the meaning really got to him. She had certaintly thought this tat through! The way she had done it was not lost on him, either. He had "branded" her like livestock which she didn't take too kindly too even though she had told him they were past it. It showed him she would not take any shit from him. That knowledge oddly turned him on as most women would just do whatever he told them too! Suddenly he pulled her up into his arms which took her off guard. He laid back on the bed with her laying on top of him.

"It's a beautiful tattoo. The meaning behind everything in it is really cool." He quietly said looking into her eyes

She smiled at him, loving the twinkle of his eyes.

"I... love you... This tat... I dig it." He all but whispered

She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "I love you too Alex."

****FFW A FEW WEEKS****

The Sons were getting ready for the patchover party. Gemma was running around making sure the guys would have everything they needed before they took off. It would be nearly a day and a half ride to get to the MC that they were patching over. Anai, Chione, and Layla were sitting at the bar in the clubhouse going over schematics, land, and other various things. Chione had started working on making the MC protected by their government so that anything they did off their properties would not get them into trouble.

The Sons started filtering into the clubhouse. Talk turned to the patchover party. Nothing was new. Alcohol and pussy and music and other forms of debauchery. Just... in excess. When Tig started to salivate at the conversation, and obvious fond memories of other patchover parties, Anai looked at him then narrowed her eyes. Some of the Tacoma nomads had arrived to help with the patchover. Normally the kind of talk that was being spoken didn't bother either Anai or Layla. Something about Tig salivating made her snap.

Clay watched with fascination as Anai very confidently strolled over to where Tig stood with Happy, Juice, Jax, and another nomad. She leaned into Tig before grabbing his dick firmly. With a sugary-sweet voice, and only the group that stood with Tig could hear, she stated:

_"This dick is mine. It goes anywhere near a woman that isn't me, my dick will be in a jar displayed on the mantle. Now I'm gonna go home to pack, I'd suggest you do the same. See you in a little bit."_

Juice and the other nomad backed away from Tig. Happy stared at the short woman with a look of utter... awe? fascination? shock?... The rest of the clubhouse couldn't decipher his or Tig's emotion at that moment. Both men just watched as the trio of ladies waltzed out of the clubhouse. Chione climbed into her car while Layla and Anai hopped onto their Harley's. They made it to the home Anai and Tig shared a short while later.

Chione's bags were still pretty much packed, although she wasn't going on this little roadtrip for the patchover party, and Layla had already packed her bag and had it sitting in Anai's living room. The ladies talked of the debauchery that was about to ensue in less than 2 days' time. Layla wondered if these parties were anything like what they were used to back home with her Uncle? Anai usually found the parties she'd been to with the Sons of Anarchy kind of funny. The females who hung around these bikers tried so hard to catch the attention of some of these guys and here she was, the 'Ol lady of the feared Sgt-At-Arms and she didn't do anything but be herself!

It didn't take her long to pack a saddle bag for the few days she'd be gone. Maybe an hour after the trio of women arrived at her home the sound of 2 Harleys could be heard approaching the house. A few minutes later the door opened up revealing Tig and Jax. Both men found their women immediately. Chione watched the 2 couples carefully. The tall blond engulfed Layla tightly in his arms as they chatted very quietly together. Layla smiled broadly at whatever the blond had said and soon began giggling.

She turned her attention to Anai and the dark, curly headed man. They playfully fought. Just watching how they spoke and interacted she knew her sister had found the perfect man for her. Thinking of how happy her sister and cousin were suddenly brought on a profound sadness. She wished to have a mate that would care for her and treat her like the Queen these 2 men obviously thought her family were.

Although her sister and cousin hadn't come to America to find mates, they did find them naturally. No clubbing or bars or blind dates. No ridiculous pick up lines. Why couldn't she find someone like Layla had? She sighed heavily as the 2 couples bustled around making sure everything had been taken care of before they left town for a few days. 'It's business', her sister laughed which made her smile slightly. Anai had told her she could stay in her house while they were gone so that she didn't have the clubhouse to bother her while she was working.

A little while later, Anai and Layla were hugging Chione and speaking in their native tongue. Before she knew it, Chione was alone in the house with just her work. Anai actually found herself excited to be going on this little road trip. She knew it was going to be interesting to say the least. Layla decided to take her own Harley despite Jax offering to let her ride with him. Even though they were the "Ol ladies" of the VP and SaT, they still wanted to be independant. They made it back to the clubhouse where everyone else was meeting up. Clay decided he wanted the ladies up front with him, Jax, Tig, and Happy.

**A/N: Chapter 54 is complete. I hope you enjoyed it :) Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. My muse went on an extended vacation. Hopefully I'll get back into the groove of writing once more (and am working on Chapter 55 as we speak) but it might be a slow process, lol. Hope this was worth the wait :D**


	55. Let's just say, I'll spoil you!

It didn't take her long to pack a saddle bag for the few days she'd be gone. Maybe an hour after the trio of women arrived at her home the sound of 2 Harleys could be heard approaching the house. A few minutes later the door opened up revealing Tig and Jax. Both men found their women immediately. Chione watched the 2 couples carefully. The tall blond engulfed Layla tightly in his arms as they chatted very quietly together. Layla smiled broadly at whatever the blond had said and soon began giggling.

She turned her attention to Anai and the dark, curly headed man. They playfully fought. Just watching how the spoke and interacted she knew her sister had found the perfec man for her. Thinking of how happy her sister and cousin were suddenly brought on a profound sadness. She wished to have a mate that would care for her and treat her like the Queen these 2 men obviously thought of her family like.

Although her sister and cousin hadn't come to America to find mates, they did find them naturally. No clubbing or bars or blind dates. No ridiculous pick up lines. Why couldn't she find someone like Layla had? She sighed heavily as the 2 couples bustled around making sure everything had been taken care of before they left town for a few days. 'It's business', her sister laughed which made her smile slightly. Anai had told her she could stay in her house while they were gone so that she didn't have the clubhouse to bother her while she was working.

A little while later, Anai and Layla were hugging Chione and speaking in their native tongue. Before she knew it, Chione was alone in the house with just her work. Anai actually found herself excited to be going on this little road trip. She knew it was going to be interesting to say the least. Layla decided to take her own Harley despite Jax offering to let her ride with him. Even though they were the "Ol ladies" of the VP and SAA, they still wanted to be independant. They made it back to the clubhouse where everyone else was meeting up. Clay decided he wanted the ladies up front with him, Jax, Tig, and Happy.

Clay went over some "club business" with the boys in the Chapel before they left. Lyla, Gemma, and some of the crow eaters & sweet butts were hanging around waiting for the guys to get out of Church. Anai was itching to get on the open road and feel the wind on her face. To have the sun on her back and feel the rumble of her Harley beneath her. Although she was the "Ol Lady" of the SAA, she had no intentions of just sitting back bringing him beers all night while they were there.

After what felt like forever, at least to Anai, the men started filing out of the chapel. Clay immediately found his wife. They chatted for a little while before the President called to start heading out. Layla was already outside just waiting. Jax kissed his mother's cheek before making his way outside. Tig searched the clubhouse for Anai but she had already slipped outside. He finally relented and made his way to his bike. He found his woman sitting on her bike ready to go.

He couldn't help but smile as his eyes roamed her body. So many of his brothers wanted her. Once they made it to their destination he knew even more of his brothers would want her. Only he could have her. He relished in that fact. She was a hellcat and he loved every single thing about her. She winked at her 'Ol man before slipping her helmet on. He grinned as he continued walking to his own bike. He slipped his helmet on and revved his bike. Everyone lined up in the appropriate spot before they took off on the long journey.

To Layla there was nothing like being on the open road. The sunshine, the breeze, the view, the feel of the beast beneath her. She loved it and was excited they weren't being forced to stay simply because they were technically apart of the club. It bothered her that women weren't allowed in the club, especially seeing how much Gemma did and dealt with on a daily basis, but this wasn't their country or club. Of course she was quite certain these weird Americans would absolutely freak out if they ever went to where she and Anai grew up!

During one gas stop Anai received a phone call. She talked quickly, promising to talk with Clay the first chance she got. Of course she would have to talk to her 'Ol man too but that was a whole other ball-game! They hung up so she could fill her tank, use the restroom, and grab a bottle of water. Tig watched as she talked to whoever had called her. She was genuinely smiling, laughing heartily, and seemed to really be having a good conversation. He watched as they finally hung up and she turned her attention to Layla. He wondered what the conversation had been about but then thought perhaps some of their "other plans" were coming together. Once the large group of bikers were ready, they hit the open road once more.

During a pit stop several hours later Anai pulled Clay aside, "Mr. Prez, why don't we stop for the night. Get some rest and a good meal and start out early in the morning?"

"It's not safe in these parts. Besides, most motels don't really dig the likes of a group of bikers!" Clay retorted

"Let us worry about that. I know this area fairly well and an acquaintence owes me a favor." Anai exclaimed

"I don't know. I really want to get to our destination." Clay stated, narrowing his eyes

"You're hurting, Clay, I can see it. This hotel is... let's just say I'll spoil you. A good night's rest is better than riding all night dog tired and in pain. Follow us to the hotel and I promise you, you won't be sorry." Anai urged

Clay stared at the short woman before him while he thought over her proposition. Riding all night was not a thrilling idea even to the experienced biker and he was slightly curious to see what she was up to.

"Fine. We'll follow you. But this better be good!" Clay stated, shaking his finger in her face

She only grinned as she turned on her heel and flipped her phone open. Jax and Tig watched as their Prez had a little chat with the SAA's woman and both were more than curious as to what they had been talking about. It seemed serious but as Anai was walking away they were both smiling. Anai called her acquaintence to get the rooms and food set up. She even had some entertainment scheduled for those who wanted it.

Every single member of the Sons watched as Layla & Anai worked their way in front of Clay and Jax. The taller of the women nodded to Clay before taking off. He nodded in their direction, silently telling all of his brothers they were following the ladies, before revving his bike and following. The Sons did as their President told them too and got in line as they headed back to the highway. It was about 2 hours before the ladies turned off the interstate onto the service road. Most of the Sons wondered where the ladies were leading them but not a single person dared question their Prez' decision.


	56. Overnight fun

During a pit stop several hours later Anai pulled Clay aside, "Mr. Prez, why don't we stop for the night. Get some rest and a good meal and start out early in the morning?"

"It's not safe in these parts. Besides, most motels don't really dig the likes of a group of bikers!" Clay retorted

"Let us worry about that. I know this area fairly well and an acquaintence owes me a favor." Anai exclaimed

"I don't know. I really want to get to our destination." Clay stated, narrowing his eyes

"You're hurting, Clay, I can see it. This hotel is... let's just say I'll spoil you. A good night's rest is better than riding all night dog tired and in pain. Follow us to the hotel and I promise you, you won't be sorry." Anai urged

Clay stared at the short woman before him while he thought over her proposition. Riding all night was not a thrilling idea even to the experienced biker and he was slightly curious to see what she was up to.

"Fine. We'll follow you. But this better be good!" Clay stated, shaking his finger in her face

She only grinned as she turned on her heel and flipped her phone open. Jax and Tig watched as their Prez had a little chat with the SAA's woman and both were more than curious as to what they had been talking about. It seemed serious but as Anai was walking away they were both smiling. Anai called her acquaintence to get the rooms and food set up. She even had some entertainment scheduled for those who wanted it.

Every single member of the Sons watched as Layla & Anai worked their way in front of Clay and Jax. The taller of the women nodded to Clay before taking off. He nodded in their direction, silently telling all of his brothers they were following the ladies, before revving his bike and following. The Sons did as their President told them too and got in line as they headed back to the highway. It was about 2 hours before the ladies turned off the interstate onto the service road. Most of the Sons wondered where the ladies were leading them but not a single person dared question their Prez' decision.

They turned to the right off the service road about a 1/4 mile after that. Jax was wondering where the hell the ladies were leading them. All he could see, even though it was dark outside, was trees! Right before Clay was about to start yelling at the women in front of him, they went over a hill and then stopped. Clay stopped too and looked before him in shock. This wasn't just a motel, it was a swanky looking hotel! Anai looked back and chuckled seeing Clay's expression. She revved her bike before heading down to the parking lot to park her bike.

There was a tall, very plump middle aged man standing outside awaiting their arrival. The bikers parked their bikes too, grabbed their bags and stood around. Clay, Jax, and Tig walked to where Anai and Layla were standing chatting with this stranger. Clay heard the man, who seemed a bit frightened of the 2 petite women, exclaim that all their rooms were ready, the food had been prepared the way she had specified, and the entertainment was in the conference room. She nodded her approval before nodding for all the bikers to follow. Clay thought that they would get strange looks with them all being in jeans and leather and tattooed but to his surprise not a single person gave the group a second glance.

They stopped by the front desk to gather their room keys before heading to the elevators. Anai told everyone what floor they were staying on before being told that there was food for them in the conference room on their floor. Jax looked at the ladies curiously but smiled. Clay, Jax, Layla, Tig, Anai, Bobby, and Happy were in one elevator together along with the "strange fat man", as Tig called him. Not a single biker said a word as they were led to their floor. Everyone felt out of place in such a swanky hotel, although Layla and Anai thought it was funny as hell especially knowing what their Uncle was planning, but tried to keep from snickering at the men.

After dropping off their bags, at Layla's suggestion, they followed the fat man and the ladies to the conference room. Clay did a double-take as he looked around the room. It was large and seemed to have enough room for all his brothers. What amazed him the most was the spread of food that still had steam coming off it. There were pitchers of beer and other beverages and more food than he thought him and his brothers could eat. He turned to say something to Anai but found she had already went ahead and found herself a seat with Layla.

With a deep breath, he moved inside the room and found himself a seat situated across from the ladies. The rest of his brothers followed suite and before long the room was packed with loud men. Anai knew she had done very well with this and no matter what Clay tried to tell everyone else she knew he liked this too. Once the ladies were done eating they bid Clay a good night and headed off to bed. Both wanted to get a shower before bed since they would be getting "early", according to Juice, to continue on to their destination. Tig, not wanting to look like a pussy-whipped bitch, decided to stay a while longer to chat with his brothers and finish his meal.

Jax didn't much care. Besides when he was with Tara most of his brothers thought he was a pussy-whipped bitch anyhow. He bid his step-father good night. Some of his brothers made their smart remarks but he just flipped them off. He knew they were jealous of him. Layla was a stunning woman. Not just because she was gorgeous, not just because she had an incredible personality, but also because she fit in with this club as well as Gemma. He heard the shower running when he entered their room and smiled. Quickly, he stripped down and joined his lover in the shower for a little late-night fun.

After dinner everyone finally opted to head off to bed. Tig wanted to leave right after Anai but there were a few things he wanted to discuss with Clay and Bobby. The room was dark when he entered and figured she was asleep. Not for long, of course, but she would forgive him. He stripped naked and slithered into bed. He was surprised to find the bed was Tempurpedic like their bed at home. She really did spoil him and he never thought he would love it as much as he did! He slid his arm around her bare torso and received a grunt in response. He smiled before nibbling on her ear. She slowly turned onto her side to look at him in the dark.

She wasn't mad he didn't follow her. She figured he wouldn't. Besides she wanted to get a quick shower and call her Uncle. They had a bit to talk about before she went to Clay with what her Uncle was requesting. She nuzzled her face in her lover's neck and inhaled the scent. She knew exactly what he wanted but was going to make him work for it!


	57. Hotel Surprise

With a deep breath, he moved inside the room and found himself a seat situated across from the ladies. The rest of his brothers followed suite and before long the room was packed with loud men. Anai knew she had done very well with this and no matter what Clay tried to tell everyone else she knew he liked this too. Once the ladies were done eating they bid Clay a good night and headed off to bed. Both wanted to get a shower before bed since they would be getting "early", according to Juice, to continue on to their destination. Tig, not wanting to look like a pussy-whipped bitch, decided to stay a while longer to chat with his brothers and finish his meal.

Jax didn't much care. Besides when he was with Tara most of his brothers thought he was a pussy-whipped bitch anyhow. He bid his step-father good night. Some of his brothers made their smart remarks but he just flipped them off. He knew they were jealous of him. Layla was a stunning woman. Not just because she was gorgeous, not just because she had an incredible personality, but also because she fit in with this club as well as Gemma. He heard the shower running when he entered their room and smiled. Quickly, he stripped down and joined his lover in the shower for a little late-night fun.

After dinner everyone finally opted to head off to bed. Tig wanted to leave right after Anai but there were a few things he wanted to discuss with Clay and Bobby. The room was dark when he entered and figured she was asleep. Not for long, of course, but she would forgive him. He stripped naked and slithered into bed. He was surprised to find the bed was Tempurpedic like their bed at home. She really did spoil him and he never thought he would love it as much as he did! He slid his arm around her bare torso and received a grunt in response. He smiled before nibbling on her ear. She slowly turned onto her side to look at him in the dark.

She wasn't mad he didn't follow her. She figured he wouldn't. Besides she wanted to get a quick shower and call her Uncle. They had a bit to talk about before she went to Clay with what her Uncle was requesting. She nuzzled her face in her lover's neck and inhaled the scent. She knew exactly what he wanted but was going to make him work for it!

The next morning came all too quickly for most of the men in their large group. When Bobby made it downstairs, after having breakfast in the conference room where they'd eaten the previous night, he found Anai and Layla chatting with the fat man that had greeted them the night before. Slowly all his brothers made it downstairs and for once they were able to leave on time. Bobby noted that everyone seemed to be in a relatively good mood despite having to be up this early in the day! The got settled and then promptly hit the road. It was still a long drive ahead!

Clay's mind was on the patchover they were about to partake in. Tig's mind was on the wonderful time he'd had with his 'Ol lady in the wee hours of the morning. The remainder of their trip went smoothly. Not as Bobby feared it might. They had to cross opposing MC's territories to get to where they were going but surprisingly they had not troubles. Bobby was starting to wonder if these 2 women were good luck!

Later that night the large entourage had finally arrived at their specified destination. The ladies parked their bikes but held back to allow Clay to do whatever it was he did. Tig had his own duties, as well as Jax, so the ladies didn't want to intrude. Maybe half an hour and Juice nodded towards Clay. Anai took a deep breath before confidently strolling to where her 'Ol man and his Prez stood talking with a small group of about 4 men she didn't know.

"Ladies, this is Damon, Jason, Lance, and Jimmy. Guys this is Anai and Layla. Damon is the charter President here." Clay stated

The one known as 'Jimmy' piped up, "Shouldn't they be makin' dinner not talking with the men?"

Tig nearly choked on the beer he was nursing.

"These 2 ladies aren't your typical 'Ol lady and they aren't sweet butts. Don't talk like that about them again." Jax warned

"What does that mean?" Jimmy retorted, taking a step towards Jax

"Damon, you better get your brother under control. Let's go talk in private." Clay stated

"Habibi, let's take a walk." Layla stated, glaring at the offending piece of pig

**TRANSLATION:** _**Baby**_ (Arabic)

Jimmy just snorted as Jax draped his arm around his 'Ol lady and started to walk away. They stayed silent as they just walked around the building enjoying the cool night air. He began to ponder what the strange word she'd used meant but didn't want to ask. They finally came to a stop by his bike where he sat down. She settled to stand between his legs facing him. Jax explained that some of the guys in these smaller MC's didn't have the same views on women that he and his brothers did. He also explained how typical 'Ol ladies acted and what their primary duties were when it came to the club. She had to inwardly smile when he quickly stated that neither she nor Anai were "typical 'Ol ladies" though!

They finally decided to head into the clubhouse to see how things were going. He knew that Clay was just going over things one last time before the patchover was finalized. Layla immediately scanned the room for her cousin. She found Tig and Anai sitting in a corner talking with a few of the "new" brothers. An hour or so later and Jimmy started his shit once more. Jax, again, was quick to speak up for both Layla and Anai. The room was getting heated when Clay told Damon to either deal with his brother or he would have Tig deal with him.

Damon took Jimmy outside for a friendly "chat". Sometime later, Damon and Clay stood together in the middle of the room. A little speech was made, although Anai wasn't paying much attention to it, before all the guys in the room got crazy. The patchover was now official and the party was beginning. Drinks were poured, cheers were shouted, the sweet butts swarmed. Anai was tolerating one sweet butt who seemed to just want to chat while Layla stayed close to Jax. Anai could tell her cousin was uncomfortable with someone or someones in this group and she was on her guard too.


	58. I'm his 'Ol Lady!

"Habibi, let's take a walk." Layla stated, glaring at the offending piece of pig

**TRANSLATION: _Baby_ (Arabic) **

Jimmy just snorted as Jax draped his arm around his 'Ol lady and started to walk away. They stayed silent as they just walked around the building enjoying the cool night air. He began to ponder what the strange word she'd used meant but didn't want to ask. They finally came to a stop by his bike where he sat down. She settled to stand between his legs facing him. Jax explained that some of the guys in these smaller MC's didn't have the same views on women that he and his brothers did. He also explained how typical 'Ol ladies acted and what their primary duties were when it came to the club. She had to inwardly smile when he quickly stated that neither she nor Anai were "typical 'Ol ladies" though!

They finally decided to head into the clubhouse to see how things were going. He knew that Clay was just going over things one last time before the patchover was finalized. Layla immediately scanned the room for her cousin. She found Tig and Anai sitting in a corner talking with a few of the "new" brothers. An hour or so later and Jimmy started his shit once more. Jax, again, was quick to speak up for both Layla and Anai. The room was getting heated when Clay told Damon to either deal with his brother or he would have Tig deal with him.

Damon took Jimmy outside for a friendly "chat". Sometime later, Damon and Clay stood together in the middle of the room. A little speech was made, although Anai wasn't paying much attention to it, before all the guys in the room got crazy. The patchover was now official and the party was beginning. Drinks were poured, cheers were shouted, the sweet butts swarmed. Anai was tolerating one sweet butt who seemed to just want to chat while Layla stayed close to Jax. Anai could tell her cousin was uncomfortable with someone or someones in this group and she was on her guard too.

The party raged on and both ladies relaxed a little more. They knew this party would probably be going for 2 days at least, if the stories they'd been told were right. It didn't bother either woman. In fact they both found things rather humorous. Tig had moved across the room to chat with some of his brothers while Jax and Clay sat with Damon and Jason the VP. Layla and Anai were sitting together sipping on their drinks and watching the debauchery before them. Layla thought the "dancing" the girls were doing was rather funny. Apparently these guys had never really seen any real dancers before if they thought these talentless wenches were good, according to their howls and whistles!

Several hours later everyone seemed to be in good spirits, including Anai and Layla, and getting along quite well. The ladies didn't want to get in the way of "club business" which was why they were really here. Suddenly a slutty blond wearing a pair of extremely short black denim shorts, a black and silver bra underneath a t-shirt that had been cut to just below the bosom line, the sleaves cut off, and was probably 2 sizes too small and wearing a pair of silvery stilettos sauntered up to Tig. Anai watched intently as the unknown slut tried her hardest to get Tig's attention.

She watched as her 'Ol man eyed the woman up and down, she honestly expected him too, but was quite proud when he finally blew her off. The bitch didn't seem to get the message and began to use all the tricks she had in her arsenal. Anai chuckled to herself as she watched the spectacle before her. Nothing was working and it was starting to piss the unknown woman off a little. Apparently she'd been with Tig before because she started whinning about why he didn't want her any more. When she started to run her greasy paws all over Tig, Anai had had enough. She slammed her shot glass down and strolled over to where her 'Ol man was.

When Anai arrived next to Tig, she makes mention that Tig is officially taken. The dumb blond snorts and then retorts, _"Tig will never take an ol lady"._

Her statement made Anai spit back, "**I'm** his ol lady and you better keep your sluttly little paws off my man or there will be hell to fucking pay."

Anai's growling turns Tig on, as well as how she was defending their relationship. The little bitch begins to make a scene about Tig not having an ol lady which annoys both Clay **AND** Damon. Anai shows off, very proudly, the crow tat with Tig's name above it. The blond gasps in shock, as well as a few other people, she then started blabbering about tattoos not meaning shit. Tig proceeded to roll his sleeve up revealing the tat he had for his 'Ol lady. Damon and Jason both looked on in shock at that too. Tig Trager would never get a tattoo for a woman. Or so they thought! Damon knew this woman had to be special if Tig had gotten ink for her.

"Tig is too much man for one woman." The blond huffs

"Then obviously you're not woman enough to handle him." Anai retorts defiantly

Bobby and Chibs had to chuckle. They had moved closer to the action to see what was going on.

"Like you would know what he needs!" Blondie exclaimed

Everyone watched as Anai leaned in close to the blond. Tig's 'Ol lady grabbed the girl under her chin with one hand forcing her to look into Anai's eyes.

"I know better than anyone here what he needs. I let him look at the likes of you but at the end of the day, _Sweetcheeks_, he comes home to me. He's in _**MY**_ bed every night. Now you keep your hands off my man or I'll be sending your family condolence flowers. You got it?" Anai stated forcefully

"She means it, blondie. She has no problem killing some no-name whore like you." Layla piped up

Jax squeezed Layla a bit tighter. These ladies always seemed to surprise him and his brothers! The blond sulked away, giving nasty looks to Anai as she did so, and found another brother to occupy her time with. Tig looked at his woman with utter lust. She was amazing and never took shit from anyone. Jimmy stood in the corner watching the scene before him. It wasn't right for some foreign bitch to talk to anyone that way. In **_HIS_** clubhouse no less! He would definitely be having a talk with Damon about this! He downed his beer before having a cute brunette grab another one for him. Tig picked up Anai and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman before walking to the dorms. Everyone knew what was going on, or they thought they knew, but were smart enough to stay silent. Tig's brothers knew what they were about to get up to, though!


	59. Bitches need to know their place!

"Tig is too much man for one woman." The blond huffs

"Then obviously you're not woman enough to handle him." Anai retorts defiantly

Bobby and Chibs had to chuckle. They had moved closer to the action to see what was going on.

"Like you would know what he needs!" Blondie exclaimed

Everyone watched as Anai leaned in close to the blond. Tig's 'Ol lady grabbed the girl under her chin with one hand forcing her to look into Anai's eyes.

"I know better than anyone here what he needs. I let him look at the likes of you but at the end of the day, _Sweetcheeks_, he comes home to me. He's in **MY** bed every night. Now you keep your hands off my man or I'll be sending your family condolence flowers. You got it?" Anai stated forcefully

"She means it, blondie. She has no problem killing some no-name whore like you." Layla piped up

Jax squeezed Layla a bit tighter. These ladies always seemed to surprise him and his brothers! The blond sulked away, giving nasty looks to Anai as she did so, and found another brother to occupy her time with. Tig looked at his woman with utter lust. She was amazing and never took shit from anyone. Jimmy stood in the corner watching the scene before him. It wasn't right for some foreign bitch to talk to anyone that way. In HIS clubhouse no less! He would definitely be having a talk with Damon about this! He downed his beer before having a cute brunette grab another one for him. Tig picked up Anai and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman before walking to the dorms. Everyone knew what was going on, or they thought they knew, but were smart enough to stay silent. Tig's brothers knew what they were about to get up to, though!

Layla was sitting on Jax's lap at a table with Clay, Damon, Jason, and Chibs. She listened intently to the conversation while she looked around like she was bored. Damon was curious about Anai and how she had snagged Tig. Clay laughed along with Chibs which only made Damon and Jason look at the pair funny. Clay explained the situation, leaving out vital information, and how the pair of ladies had come to Charming. When Damon and Clay began chatting of stuff that didn't concern the club, Jax decided now was a good time to head off to bed.

He squeezed Layla's waist making her giggle. She slid off his lap so he could stand up. The clubhouse was smokey, it was loud from the music and laughter of drunken men, and the smell of sex was already stinking up the room. Layla was more than happy to head to their own space! They walked slowly through the throng of people to get to the dorms because they had to navigate bodies that had already passed out on the floor and because people kept stopping Jax to chat.

Jax was finally able to get out of the main room. Layla had ahold of his hand, earning herself a few nasty looks from some of the sweet-butts, and found herself pushed up against the wall in the hall to the dorms. She had to giggle at her tall, blond lover. He was most definitely in a frisky mood this evening! She couldn't stifle the moan that escaped her throat as he began to nibble on her neck. Somehow she got out '[i]room'[/i] before she lost all ability to speak! He understood, grabbed her hand, and practically drug her down the hall to the room they had been given for the few days they'd be there. The door hadn't even been shut before he was all over her once more.

Since they were in the privacy of their room, she let him do whatever he wished. She loved it when she had his complete and utter attention. He wouldn't hurt her like her previous lovers had. Hell, he had wanted her to get his ink! That meant a whole lot in his world. She was just as excited that he had allowed her to ink him as he was to ink her. Laying on her back, naked, sweaty, and looking into his eyes she felt the desire and caring she felt for him burning back at her. Gently she reached up to cup his stubbly face in her hands.

The next morning, or rather early afternoon, people began to stir from their slumber. Anai and Tig sleepily made their way to the main room to grab some coffee. Sitting down at a table, one of the sweet butts quickly brought the pair a cup of the steaming black liquid as well as some cream and sugar. Jimmy was up already, having gotten up earlish to talk with his Prez. He didn't like the way the Sons were treating Anai and Layla. They should be cooking, cleaning, taking care of the men. Not in the midst of club business or even driving their own bikes. Damon had quickly told him if he didn't agree with the way things were he was free to leave. A nasty arguement ensued and Damon knew he was going to have Clay deal with Jimmy.

Jax and Layla finally got up and joined Tig & Anai at their table. Talk turned to breakfast and whether or not they wanted to go somewhere else to eat or have the sweet butts cook for them. Jax laughed when Layla said she wasn't sure the girls hanging around the clubhouse were smart enough to cook food properly.

"If you're hungry then you should head to the kitchen where you belong." Jimmy exclaimed

"You were told last night to knock this shit off, brother." Tig stated, voice low and menacing

"The bitches need to know their place. In the bedroom and in the kitchen!" Jimmy laughed

Tig stood up making the people who had already woken up sort of back away. Jimmy took a step towards Tig but the SAA wasn't backing down. Especially from someone who was talking shit about his 'Ol lady. Anai told Tig to sit down, that the little shit head wasn't worth the energy he'd use to beat his ass with. Jimmy laughed again which made everyone look at him suspiciously. Clay had been woken up by Juice who thought his Prez needed to know what was going on in the main room. Damon had woken up on his own and was standing in the doorway to the hall to the dorms when Clay made his way in. Shit was going down and Damon was sure he wouldn't be able to stop Clay from having his guys deal with the issue.


	60. Cheering from the sidelines!

The next morning, or rather early afternoon, people began to stir from their slumber. Anai and Tig sleepily made their way to the main room to grab some coffee. Sitting down at a table, one of the sweet butts quickly brought the pair a cup of the steaming black liquid as well as some cream and sugar. Jimmy was up already, having gotten up earlish to talk with his Prez. He didn't like the way the Sons were treating Anai and Layla. They should be cooking, cleaning, taking care of the men. Not in the midst of club business or even driving their own bikes. Damon had quickly told him if he didn't agree with the way things were he was free to leave. A nasty arguement ensued and Damon knew he was going to have Clay deal with Jimmy.

Jax and Layla finally got up and joined Tig & Anai at their table. Talk turned to breakfast and whether or not they wanted to go somewhere else to eat or have the sweet butts cook for them. Jax laughed when Layla said she wasn't sure the girls hanging around the clubhouse were smart enough to cook food properly.

"If you're hungry then you should head to the kitchen where you belong." Jimmy exclaimed

"You were told last night to knock this shit off, _brother_." Tig stated, voice low and menacing

"The bitches need to know their place. In the bedroom and in the kitchen!" Jimmy laughed

Tig stood up making the people who had already woken up sort of back away. Jimmy took a step towards Tig but the SAA wasn't backing down. Especially from someone who was talking shit about his 'Ol lady. Anai told Tig to sit down, that the little shit head wasn't worth the energy he'd use to beat his ass with. Jimmy laughed again which made everyone look at him suspiciously. Clay had been woken up by Juice who thought his Prez needed to know what was going on in the main room. Damon had woken up on his own and was standing in the doorway to the hall to the dorms when Clay made his way in. Shit was going down and Damon was sure he wouldn't be able to stop Clay from having his guys deal with the issue.

Clay looked over at Damon with a knowing look. The slightly younger man just nodded knowing what was coming. The whole room heard when Clay told Tig to "deal with it". Anai really didn't want her 'Ol man to get into a fight with this loser simply because he was a sexist jerk. Jimmy made a few more comments before TIg said something that pissed him off. Everyone watched as Jimmy took a swing at Tig. The SAA saw it coming and ducked. Layla laughed, especially at Jimmy's expression, which made Jax smile.

Anai watched intently as the 2 men fought in the clubhouse. Tig was pretty good in the ring but Jimmy was better. She hated seeing Tig getting beat, especially since he **WAS** the SAA, so she told him a few moves to use. Jimmy just scoffed at her.

"Can't even fight without your bitch telling you what to do? Pathetic!" Jimmy exclaimed

"Call her a bitch again and I'll punch your teeth down your throat!" Tig growled out

Something about that growl just made Anai tingle.

"Kick his fucking ass Hobi!" Anai shouted

TRANSLATION: _My love_ (Arabic)

Tig took another swing which Jimmy ducked but the SAA knew he was going to duck. He tried one of the moves Anai had told him. His foot, and the steel-toed boot covering it, hit Jimmy square in his gut. The offending man doubled over and was quite winded. Tig grinned and mentally thanked his lovely woman for the move! Anai once more urged Tig to "beat the hell" out of Jimmy which oddly turned him on. More insults and shit-talking went down as they exchanged punches. When Anai told Tig to finish it or he wouldn't be gettin' any for a while Jimmy made the biggest mistake of his life.

"The bitch has you by the balls, _brother_, if she's actually wanting you to fight. What kind of sick bitch is she?" Jimmy stated, standing up to his full height

"Leave my 'Ol lady alone. You don't ever talk about someone's 'Ol lady like that. Would you talk about Gemma that way? Or your Prez's 'Ol lady?!" Tig growled menacingly

"You're just a fucking pussy-whipped bitch too! Can't even control your bitch. Taking orders from a woman! Fucking pathetic!" Jimmy taunted

Anai had had enough, "My ol man is the scariest motherfucker around here. He kills on command for his club, his brothers, and his ol lady if need be. There's nothing that sick fucker won't do if called for. There is **no one** in the MC world who doesn't fear him. As he's fucking tearing your ass apart, I'll be cheering from the sidelines. And when he's done with you I'm gonna take him back to his dorm room for the blowjob of his fucking life."

Several gasps could be heard. No one had ever heard any woman talk so proudly about the sick things one brother had ever done. No woman had ever bragged about her 'Ol man being as sick and twisted as Tig Trager before. It took quite a few men off guard. Damon watched the display between Tig, Anai and Jimmy. Hearing his 'Ol lady talk so proudly of him just added fuel to his fire. Damon told the pair to take it outside since they had already broken 2 chairs. This was something bigger than just the way Jimmy talked about women. Everyone in this charter needed to know how things worked and that there were consequences to their actions.

Anai made her way to where Tig still stood while everyone else went outside. She kissed him passionately which made Damon look on curiously and Clay smile slightly. She was an Alpha female and wouldn't put up with some slut pawing at her man. She would also cheer her man on whenever he got into a fight. Once everyone had made it outside, the fight continued. Clay had told Tig to not hold back. Tig understood the underlying statement and nodded to his Prez.

Layla clung to Jax while Anai watched the ensuing fight intently. She shouted out moves to Tig which he tried as best as he could. Both men were sweating and bloody and bruised but before long Tig had the upper hand. Layla scooted closer to Jax, who wrapped his arms around her protectively, as she watched the fight before her. Anai was cheering Tig on just like she promised she would and Happy thought it was kind of funny. Before long it was apparent Jimmy was spent. He fell to the ground. Tig continued his assault until Jimmy had quit moving.

Tig stood up, blood dripping off his hands and his wounds, and looked over to where his Prez stood. Damon exclaimed loudly about how things were to run and that when someone is told to knock their shit off they are to do it. Most of the patched-over charter looked between Damon, Clay, and Tig. Jason and Happy watched as Tig walked over to where Anai stood, grabbed her hand, and quickly made their way back into the clubhouse. Damon ordered Jimmy's body to be removed from the premises. Once Anai had gotten Tig cleaned up, she kept her word as to what she was going to do much to Tig's delight!

**A/N: Chapter 60 is complete. I'm sorry if the fight scenes kind of... lack. It's been a while since I've had to write one out and I think I'm out of practice, lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	61. Setting up a visit

Anai had had enough, "My ol man is the scariest motherfucker around here. He kills on command for his club, his brothers, and his ol lady if need be. There's nothing that sick fucker won't do if called for. There is **no one** in the MC world who doesn't fear him. As he's fucking tearing your ass apart, I'll be cheering from the sidelines. And when he's done with you I'm gonna take him back to his dorm room for the blowjob of his fucking life."

Several gasps could be heard. No one had ever heard any woman talk so proudly about the sick things one brother had ever done. No woman had ever bragged about her 'Ol man being as sick and twisted as Tig Trager before. It took quite a few men off guard. Damon watched the display between Tig, Anai and Jimmy. Hearing his 'Ol lady talk so proudly of him just added fuel to his fire. Damon told the pair to take it outside since they had already broken 2 chairs. This was something bigger than just the way Jimmy talked about women. Everyone in this charter needed to know how things worked and that there were consequences to their actions.

Anai made her way to where Tig still stood while everyone else went outside. She kissed him passionately which made Damon look on curiously and Clay smile slightly. She was an Alpha female and wouldn't put up with some slut pawing at her man. She would also cheer her man on whenever he got into a fight. Once everyone had made it outside, the fight continued. Clay had told Tig to not hold back. Tig understood the underlying statement and nodded to his Prez.

Layla clung to Jax while Anai watched the ensuing fight intently. She shouted out moves to Tig which he tried as best as he could. Both men were sweating and bloody and bruised but before long Tig had the upper hand. Layla scooted closer to Jax, who wrapped his arms around her protectively, as she watched the fight before her. Anai was cheering Tig on just like she promised she would and Happy thought it was kind of funny. Before long it was apparent Jimmy was spent. He fell to the ground. Tig continued his assault until Jimmy had quit moving.

Tig stood up, blood dripping off his hands and his wounds, and looked over to where his Prez stood. Damon exclaimed loudly about how things were to run and that when someone is told to knock their shit off they are to do it. Most of the patched-over charter looked between Damon, Clay, and Tig. Jason and Happy watched as Tig walked over to where Anai stood, grabbed her hand, and quickly made their way back into the clubhouse. Damon ordered Jimmy's body to be removed from the premises. Once Anai had gotten Tig cleaned up, she kept her word as to what she was going to do much to Tig's delight!

While Tig & Anai were otherwise preoccupied, Jax and Layla sat together talking quietly of the last 2 days. Clay and Damon were talking of the fight, how things should go since they were officially apart of the Sons, and some other important things. Clay decided that they would leave tomorrow morning to go back home. The party tonight was going to be even wilder than the previous night, with hopefully no fights ending the good mood of everyone, so Damon had some of his guys go and get more supplies.

While her sister and cousin were out of town on "business", Chione stayed holed up in the large house working. She had construction to organize, shopping to get done, and a ton of paperwork to get going. What they were planning for this motorcycle club was going to be huge, for the MC at least, and she wanted to make sure all the i's were dotted and t's crossed! She was what some would call a perfectionist but she knew how her Uncle and sister were and simply wanted everything to be done right the first time.

Construction had been started but the majority of it hadn't been completed. Of course Layla had had a brilliant idea so Chione had started working on getting the plans together for this little surprise to be constructed. The paperwork had just gotten back to her on all the land they had purchased so they could officially start expanding the garage. Anai had wanted to do a complete over-haul of the garage to make it more up-to-date with the bigger shops. Not only would they be able to do more for their customers but they would have all the tools they would need to make their work more productive.

In talks with her Uncle, she had been working on a few secret projects that she had not been able to talk with her sis & cousin about. Things like stopping a few of the things the Charming council had been trying to do that would wind up causing problems for the club. Her main concern at the moment was the construction. The quicker it was all completed the more money they garage would be pulling in. Of course the clubhouse would not be ignored. It was being expanded as well. As she was working her phone rang.

_"Chione! Glad I caught you. Are you busy?"_ Her Uncle stated

"No Uncle Amil. What can I do for you?" Chione questioned

_"I've talked with Anai yesterday. I want the Sons to come visit me. There is some business I want to discuss with Clay and it's better to discuss them in person."_ He stated

"Ok. What do you need me to do?" She asked, getting her notepad and pen ready

_"Anai & I are still figuring out dates right now. You will be in charge of organizing the jet. No need for them to go through all the airport BS. I want the 3 of you to come up with them as well as Mrs. Morrow."_ He told her

"Understood. Is there anything else you need of me?" She stated

_"Not that I can think of. You and Anai can handle getting everything else organized. I want to do this in the very near future. I know they have their own business to tend to but what I need to discuss with Clay is of vital importance. I'm setting up an account for you so that you can pay their wages while the shop is down and they're not conducting any more business while they are here."_ He explained

She wrote down all the information she needed before they hung up. She would need to talk with the Matriarch about this. Something about talking with Mrs. Morrow did not appeal to her in the slightest bit. Not that the woman had been unkind to her or anything. She preferred to be in the background, to work in peace. She was generally a peaceful, easy going kind of chick. Mrs. Morrow seemed... loud and out there. Most women she knew, minus her sis & cousin, were more like her. Quiet and reserved, as some would call it, but that's what she felt most comfortable with.

Chione could not wait for her sister & cousin to return. She was feeling very out of place and she hated the feeling. Later that night she received a text from her sister saying the group would be hitting the road tomorrow morning to head back to Charming. Chione sighed with relief as she went back to work. There was still quite a bit of work ahead for all of them!


	62. With Him For the Long Haul

_"Chione! Glad I caught you. Are you busy?"_ Her Uncle stated

"No Uncle Amil. What can I do for you?" Chione questioned

_"I've talked with Anai yesterday. I want the Sons to come visit me. There is some business I want to discuss with Clay and it's better to discuss them in person_." He stated

"Ok. What do you need me to do?" She asked, getting her notepad and pen ready

_"Anai & I are still figuring out dates right now. You will be in charge of organizing the jet. No need for them to go through all the airport BS. I want the 3 of you to come up with them as well as Mrs. Morrow."_ He told her

"Understood. Is there anything else you need of me?" She stated

_"Not that I can think of. You and Anai can handle getting everything else organized. I want to do this in the very near future. I know they have their own business to tend to but what I need to discuss with Clay is of vital importance. I'm setting up an account for you so that you can pay their wages while the shop is down and they're not conducting any more business while they are here."_ He explained

She wrote down all the information she needed before they hung up. She would need to talk with the Matriarch about this. Something about talking with Mrs. Morrow did not appeal to her in the slightest bit. Not that the woman had been unkind to her or anything. She preferred to be in the background, to work in peace. She was generally a peaceful, easy going kind of chick. Mrs. Morrow seemed... loud and out there. Most women she knew, minus her sis & cousin, were more like her. Quiet and reserved, as some would call it, but that's what she felt most comfortable with.

Chione could not wait for her sister & cousin to return. She was feeling very out of place and she hated the feeling. Later that night she received a text from her sister saying the group would be hitting the road tomorrow morning to head back to Charming. Chione sighed with relief as she went back to work. There was still quite a bit of work ahead for all of them!

Although Layla loved being out on the open road and seeing new places, she was quite happy to be getting back to Charming where she was a bit more comfortable. The ride was long, although the scenery was definitely worth looking at, and she was happy they would be stopping back at the same hotel they had spent the night at before. Everyone was tired and hungry. Once more Anai made sure the boys were well taken care of and a big meal was awaiting them when they arrived.

Chibs, Juice, and Bobby were sitting together talking quietly about the 2 women who were with them. Bobby was a bit suspicious, even if he did like them, and wondered why they were paying for all the food and this hotel. Chibs was just happy to have some good food in his belly and a nice warm bed to sleep in. He didn't think the ladies were up to anything and that they were just trying to be nice. Juice had checked the ladies out, although he was certain Layla could hide anything she wanted, but had the same line of thinking as Chibs.

Happy was sitting alone thinking about the woman who had just joined their family but had stayed behind. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing. Was she taking a bath? Watching TV? Watching a movie? On the internet? Reading a book? What did she wear to bed? He wondered if she would ever come out of her proverbial shell. She only ever seemed to talk with Anai & Layla and only in their native language. Hell, the Tacoma Killah wondered if she even spoke English! Hell he wasn't even sure how to talk to this woman. Most chicks just fell over themselves for him because he was a Son. She didn't seem to even notice most of their presences!

Really it was kind of a turn on. She didn't need him. Didn't need what his title could bring her. She was obviously very independant. Unlike all the sweet-butts and crow-eaters that hung around! And the way she dressed. She didn't show much skin or dress like a common street whore. He wondered if there was a secret wild side under that cool, conservative fascade?! He wondered what she was like away from "work".

Jax was watching Layla as she joked with one of the newer members of the club. It still amazed him how easily she fit into their lifestyle. Almost like she'd been groomed for it. He wondered what their life was like back in their home country. He wasn't exactly sure which country they came from, all he knew it was one of the Arabic countries, but he was still curious. Surely if their Uncle could afford to spend the kind of money he has on what he's doing for the Sons then they came from money. Was him and the Sons more of a downgrade for them? Hell, he didn't even know if they [i]liked[/i] the biker lifestyle that he and fellow brothers lived!

They would be hitting the road once more after breakfast the following day. Clay seemed much more at ease and, to Anai at least, seemed to be enjoying himself. She was talking with one of the Tacoma nomads while Tig just sat by her listening in and keeping an eye on everything. Club first, pussy second. As the SAA kept watch over his brothers, his mind couldn't help but wonder about his 'Ol lady's home. What kind of lifestyle was she really used to? Sighing slightly, he didn't even want to think about it any longer. She was his and she would always be his. Suddenly he wanted her all to himself. Standing up, he grabbed her hand and nearly dragged her down the hall to the room they shared.

Before long most of the men began filtering off to their rooms. They were either heading to bed or continuing to drink in the quiet of their room. Jax and Layla were once again making good use of the jacuzzi style bathtub. Clay called his wife to talk with her for a while. Tig and Anai were making good use of... well... everything. Juice was curled up in bed flipping through channels. Bobby asked to speak with Chibs alone to voice his concerns. The Scotsman didn't think anything was wrong, just that the ladies didn't fancy riding all night. Bobby finally relented and decided nothing funny was going on and that he was simply over-reacting.

They would be leaving the following morning after breakfast so both men decided to call it a night and get some rest. Bobby knew there would be club business to be taken care of once they returned to Charming as well as garage business. Clay was informed of the things that had been going on around town, the construction at the shop, how Chione seemed to be avoiding the garage, and how the police were reacting to her. Things were indeed changing in Charming and no one was quite prepared for it! Over all Clay was pleased with the updates he was receiving.

Gemma wanted to know how Jax and Tig had behaved with the ladies with them. Clay laughed which made the Queen Bee furrow her brows. He explained what had transpired with Jimmy, how Anai proudly showed off her Crow, how Tig had shown his tattoo, and how Anai had stood up for Tig. He even told his wife about the little tryst Anai had gotten into with the blond and how Tig reacted to that. _'She's with him for the long haul'_, his wife stated making him chuckle. Clay Morrow couldn't see how any woman could stand to be with Tig "for the long haul" as his wife stated.


	63. Unwarm Welcome Back

Before long most of the men began filtering off to their rooms. They were either heading to bed or continuing to drink in the quiet of their room. Jax and Layla were once again making good use of the jacuzzi style bathtub. Clay called his wife to talk with her for a while. Tig and Anai were making good use of... well... everything. Juice was curled up in bed flipping through channels. Bobby asked to speak with Chibs alone to voice his concerns. The Scotsman didn't think anything was wrong, just that the ladies didn't fancy riding all night. Bobby finally relented and decided nothing funny was going on and that he was simply over-reacting.

They would be leaving the following morning after breakfast so both men decided to call it a night and get some rest. Bobby knew there would be club business to be taken care of once they returned to Charming as well as garage business. Clay was informed of the things that had been going on around town, the construction at the shop, how Chione seemed to be avoiding the garage, and how the police were reacting to her. Things were indeed changing in Charming and no one was quite prepared for it! Over all Clay was pleased with the updates he was receiving.

Gemma wanted to know how Jax and Tig had behaved with the ladies with them. Clay laughed which made the Queen Bee furrow her brows. He explained what had transpired with Jimmy, how Anai proudly showed off her Crow, how Tig had shown his tattoo, and how Anai had stood up for Tig. He even told his wife about the little tryst Anai had gotten into with the blond and how Tig reacted to that. _'She's with him for the long haul'_, his wife stated making him chuckle. Clay Morrow couldn't see how any woman could stand to be with Tig "for the long haul" as his wife stated.

The next morning after everyone had had breakfast, had a good shower, and some had a nice joint, they hit the road back to Charming. Anai was trying to think of how to tell Clay what her Uncle wanted to do. She knew the biker wouldn't want to leave town for more than a few days fearing other MCs would come in to try to do something. Going against her Uncle was worse than whatever these bikers could do, however, so she had to think of how to convince the hard-headed Patriarch in leather.

She had planned on talking privately with Clay as soon as they'd gotten back to the clubhouse. When they pulled in that thought went out the window. There were cops everywhere. David Hale was standing in the middle of everything supervising. Once the bikes had parked, Clay stormed over wanting an explanation as to why Hale was searching all the grounds.

"I have a search warrant for illegal weapons, Clay! Stand back or I'll have you arrested." Hale replied smugly

"I'm gonna give you 5 minutes to get these cocksuckers off this property or I'll bury you so deep in bureaucratic tape bullshit your great-grand-kids will still be digging their way out!" Anai exclaimed angrily

"Step back Ma'am." One officer replied, coming to a stop between the fired up woman and Hale

"Mister Hale, if you have a brain which has the capacity to understand legal jargon, then I suggest you read this letter." Chione stated after she arrived

Clay, Jax, Chibs, Bobby, Tig, Opie, and Gemma watched as the ladies did their work. Hale read over the letter no less than three times before sighing heavily.

"Get your fucking ass off this property and **DO IT NOW**!" Anai loudly yelled

"Ma'am I'm going to have to take you in for threatening a police officer." The young officer stated as he grabbed for his cuffs

In one swift movement, Anai executed a very nice spinning back kick which landed on the right side of the kid's face. His eyes went wide which made Anai smirk.

"Get them off this property now, Officer." Chione warned

Happy found that commanding voice quite hot.

"Deputy Hale? Why are they expanding the property?" An even fresher young officer exclaimed as he came to a stop by the group

"That is none of your business." Anai retorted quickly, "Perhaps Mrs. Morrow wants to expand the garage. Keep up with her competitors in the car repair industry. Or to perhaps expand their towing business."

Even Gemma had to give the girl credit. She was damned good!

"No need to get sarcastic with me, girl!" The hot-shot officer exclaimed, looking her over

"Listen here you little shithead peon...you don't talk to me that way. Or my sister. Or my cousin. Or the owner of this shop. Or anything with a vagina." Anai exclaimed

"You stupid little bitch! Someone needs to teach you your place!" The green officer stated, lunging at Anai

Before she could even react, which was quite a feat, Tig intervened. The curly headed SAA tackled the man who was probably 20 years his junior to the ground and began administering blow after blow before Jax and Chibs could pull him off.

"Good job, numb-nuts! Now you're going with us for a few days!" The bloodied cop retorted, grabbing his cuffs from his utility belt

"Think again, genius! You might wanna school your officers on international law, Hale. Wouldn't wanna ruin **YOUR** pension, now would we?" Layla confidently retorted, crossing her arms across her chest

"Round them up and let's leave. Nothing we find here is admissible in a court of law." Hale relented

"At least someone in uniform is starting to use their brain for once. Next time I see one of you pigs on this property, or any property under the Teller-Morrow name, I will not be so nice." Anai stated, glaring at the officers

"Sorry to have bothered you Gemma." Hale finally said as he walked past the Matriarch

Everyone dispersed including the Egyptian women. Anai still had to talk to Clay about what her Uncle wanted but thought that should wait until later that evening or tomorrow. She had Layla hack into the police department to see why they had stormed the fortress, so to speak, and make sure they felt some repercussions of their actions.


	64. We need to take a trip

"Think again, genius! You might wanna school your officers on international law, Hale. Wouldn't wanna ruin YOUR pension, now would we?" Layla confidently retorted, crossing her arms across her chest

"Round them up and let's leave. Nothing we find here is admissible in a court of law." Hale relented

"At least someone in uniform is starting to use their brain for once. Next time I see one of you pigs on this property, or any property under the Teller-Morrow name, I will not be so nice." Anai stated, glaring at the officers

"Sorry to have bothered you Gemma." Hale finally said as he walked past the Matriarch

Everyone dispersed including the Egyptian women. Anai still had to talk to Clay about what her Uncle wanted but thought that should wait until later that evening or tomorrow. She had Layla hack into the police department to see why they had stormed the fortress, so to speak, and make sure they felt some repercussions of their actions.

Layla was on her laptop feverishly typing away and searching. Jax, Tig, Opie, Bobby, and Clay were sitting around the church table talking of the events that just played out. Why was Hale snooping around the grounds? He knew the foreign women would not allow the local law to interfer in their business ventures. However he still wanted to know why Hale was sniffing around. While they were busy talking away from everyone else, Chione, Anai, and Layla were busy going over what their Uncle wanted from them, what Layla was trying to uncover, and how things were going since the road trip.

Everything was quiet after their little "homecoming". Eventually Anai had to talk to Clay. As the small group was heading out of Church, she headed over to talk to the Prez. He didn't say anything as he ushered her into their conference room. She waited for him to take his seat before taking the seat on his right. Tig's seat. He looked at her curiously.

"Clay, my Uncle wants to discuss something with you. Apparently it has to be done in person." She stated

"So he's coming here?" Clay asked

"Actually, he wants you to go to him. All the guys and Gemma. The sooner the better." Anai explained

"What does he want to discuss with me that's so important he wants me to fly half way around the world to see him?" Clay asked

"That I don't know. All I can tell you is that it's very important and he wants you there as soon as possible. Chione and I are making all the arrangements. You don't have to worry about anything." She informed him

"What about the club? The business?" Clay questioned

"We'll pay everyone while you're gone. Believe me, no one will fuck with anyone who remains behind or your equipment. Our people are here doing all the expansions and stuff." Anai explained

"When are we supposed to leave? How many of us are supposed to go?" Clay questioned, lighting up a cigar

"I'll let you know when we're leaving. It will be very soon. He wants you, Gemma, Tig, Jax, Bobby, Chibs, Happy, and Juice at the bare minimum. Chione and I are making all the arrangements as we speak." Anai said

"Very well. How long will we be there?" Clay asked

"A week or 2. Although I don't know what he wants to speak with you about, I assure you that whatever it is will be a huge benefit to your club. Do you have any more questions?" Anai asked

"No. I'll have the crew bag their bags. Just let me know when we're leaving." Clay told her right before her phone rang

"Excuse me, Clay. I must take this." She stated as she made her way out of the conference room, "Hello Uncle Amil."

_"Hello Anai. Have you spoken to Clay yet?"_ He asked

"I was just talking to him as you called. He agreed to come but he seems suspicious about it." She chuckled

_"That's just Clay. It's some bureaucratic stuff and a business venture I want to discuss with him. I don't trust the phones not being bugged. Who is coming with him?"_ Amil questioned

"I told him that you wanted him, his wife, Jackson, Tig, Bobby, Chibs, Juice and Happy at the very least. When are we supposed to leave?" She replied, watching the clubhouse very carefully

_"I've set up an account for Chione to get everyone here and to keep things running there. Have you charter a jet big enough to hold all of you. I'm sending her the papers so that the group doesn't have to go through security. I would like for you to leave in 2 days."_ Amil explained

"Yes Uncle Amil. We'll see you soon." She told him

They bid their goodbyes and Anai hung up the phone. She made her way to where Chione and Layla were sitting and relayed the travel information to the pair. Clay had come out of Church and was talking with Jax and Bobby about the trip they were about to go on. Bobby seemed suspicious too but Jax reassured them that everything would be fine. Bobby thought that perhaps Jax was a bit biased but didn't want to say anything.

Clay watched as Anai strutted up to the bar where the 3 of them were standing. She smiled warmly at the Patriarch before telling him that her Uncle wants them to leave in 2 days. Clay merely nodded in understanding. She cocked her eyebrow at him but said nothing. With a simple nod, Anai left the trio and headed back to her sister and cousin. Happy was sitting on the couch watching everything with a keen interest. When the ladies were working together they spoke their native language.

The Tacoma Killah watched as Chione worked. She was all business and looked very professional. She looked more like she belonged in a law office or political office than a biker clubhouse! The black trousers she wore, although flared out at the leg, seemed to show off her toned ass quite well. The white button down shirt hugged her nice sized breasts showing off her curves exquisitely. He couldn't see any tattoos but he felt there was more to her than just business.

Chione wouldn't look at any one, even him, and only interacted with Anai and Layla. If she wasn't working, she was off the grounds. Happy couldn't help but wonder what she did in her off time. Hell, he wanted to know what she did while they were all gone on club business! He had so many questions about her and didn't want to ask Anai. Happy watched as Gemma made her way over to where the 3 foreign women were sitting.

Gemma wanted to know what this trip was about and what she needed to pack. Anai was quick to tell her it was something her Uncle needed to talk to Clay about face-to-face and that she didn't know what. Layla explained about the weather in Egypt and made suggestions on what to pack.


	65. The Rules Are Different

Clay watched as Anai strutted up to the bar where the three of them were standing. She smiled warmly at the Patriarch before telling him that her Uncle wants them to leave in 2 days. Clay merely nodded in understanding. She cocked her eyebrow at him but said nothing. With a simple nod, Anai left the trio and headed back to her sister and cousin. Happy was sitting on the couch watching everything with a keen interest. When the women were working together, they spoke their native language.

The Tacoma Killah watched as Chione worked. She was all business and looked very professional. She looked more as if she belonged in a law office or political office than a biker clubhouse! The black trousers she wore, although flared out at the leg, seemed to show off her toned ass quite well. The white button down shirt hugged her nice sized breasts showing off her curves exquisitely. He couldn't see any tattoos but he felt there was more to her than just business.

Chione wouldn't look at any one, even him, and only interacted with Anai and Layla. If she wasn't working, she was off the grounds. Happy couldn't help but wonder what she did in her off time. Hell, he wanted to know what she did while they were all gone on club business! He had so many questions about her and didn't want to ask Anai. Happy watched as Gemma made her way over to where the three foreign women were sitting.

Gemma wanted to know what this trip was about and what she needed to pack. Anai was quick to tell her it was something her Uncle needed to talk to Clay about face-to-face and that she didn't know about what. Layla explained about the weather in Egypt and made suggestions on what to pack. Layla even went on to say that she would love to show the Biker Queen around their turf if she was up for it.

Gemma, in a rare show of humbleness, said that sounded like fun. Anai knew that she was more or less playing politics with them but that didn't matter. Anai knew that they could show the Queen a good time despite being out of her comfort zone. Besides, their world was quite different from what these bikers were used to. Chione told the small group of women the jet would be here and ready to go in 2 days.

Chione had a project manager that would be taking care of absolutely everything while the large group was gone. She left the clubhouse to go coordinate with him. Gemma had gotten Layla and Anai to talk about their home back in Egypt. They talked about food, the climate, sites to go visit, how they lived with their uncle, and how the biker clan were to behave while there. Most of the guys had stopped to listen to what the ladies had to say.

"I'm not bowing to no one!" One biker exclaimed

"You will or I promise you, you won't survive long." Layla stated flatly

"You threatening me, girl?!" He retorted

Most guys shook their heads knowing how the women were. Jax stood up, ready to fight for his woman, but stayed where he had been sitting for the time being.

"This macho man bullshit is fine **HERE**. Back home, the rules are different. Either you obey the rules or you die. I'm sure you can relate to some of that. You don't speak to people as crudely there as you do here. My uncle won't put up with it and there is nothing we can do about it if you piss him off." Layla stated, glaring at the angry biker

"I'm not going if I have to bow like some pussy bitch!" The biker exclaimed loudly

"Good, because you weren't even invited, dumbass!" Anai piped up making quite a few of his brothers' laugh

"Anai we've talked about who he wants to go. We'll take that small group. Jax, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Juice, and Happy meet me in Church. Ladies, you come too." Clay stated, looking around

Most bikers went back to what they were doing. A few watched curiously as the three women went into the sacred Church with their brothers. It was unusual and not something that happened often. Once the door was closed, Clay started this little meeting.

"We're going on a trip. For about 2 weeks or so." Clay stated

"Where are we going?" Jax questioned

Clay looked over to Anai.

"Cairo." She simply stated

"This is a setup, Clay!" Bobby exclaimed

"Bobby! I'm hurt by that statement!" Layla retorted with shock

"All this work they're doing for us! Now they want us all off the grounds. What the hell are they up to?!" Bobby stated, finally getting out his suspicions

"I can reassure you, Bobby, that there is nothing going on. My Uncle wants to talk to Clay face to face and he wants to do it there. He has his own business ventures he needs to keep close watch on, you know!" Anai said, trying to keep the anger from seeping into her voice

"So who all is going and when do we leave?" Tig questioned

"Everyone in this room and we're set to leave in 2 days." Layla replied

"The ladies can tell you how to pack for the weather. Like I said, we'll be gone for up to 2 weeks so take care of whatever you need to before we go." Clay stated, taking a puff of his cigar

"I guess we can have two of the prospects drive us all to the airport. Or can we take our bikes?" Jax stated

"I'd leave them here. You won't have need of them there." Layla replied

Anai told the group about the weather and made suggestions on what to pack. Chione knocked on the door before entering. Happy was quite surprised she had the balls to do that but watched as she made her way to her sister and cousin. She explained she had a large charter jet rented and that they were to be at the airport by 9am two days from now. Everyone just nodded before she merely walked back out of the room.

***FFW 2 DAYS***

The morning was hectic, especially since there weren't too many 'morning people' in the group. Anai woke Tig up with a morning blowjob, which started his day out fabulously. She had their bags packed the night before so she wouldn't forget anything and wouldn't have to rush around packing that morning. Jax and Layla had stayed over the night before and were having a morning shower together as Anai made breakfast.

Tig headed downstairs after taking himself a quick shower. Entering the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. Anai was standing at the stove tending some bacon, wearing nothing but one of his long t-shirts. Her hair was still slightly wet from her shower. All he could really do was watch as she stood there in a t-shirt cooking breakfast for him. How had he found such a woman?! How had she found his heart?!

He had known for a long time that he wasn't the type of man women truly loved. They loved what status he could bring them because of his ties with the club. They loved the things he could get for them or for the incredible sex. Somehow, she found what bit of humanity remained within him and brought it to the surface. Her job was much like his so they were literally on the same page with their lives.

As she was bringing breakfast to the table, Jax and Layla made their way downstairs laughing. Anai could only smile seeing her Layla so happy. Breakfast was spent talking about random things. As Layla was cleaning up from breakfast, a horn honked outside. Jax opened the front door to see one of their black vans with a few of their brothers waiting for them. Anai headed downstairs with her luggage followed closely by Tig.

She locked up her house and helped get her luggage loaded into the van. It was slightly tight in the back of the van with everyone and the luggage but the two women sat on the laps of their lovers to make more room. The drive to the airport was spent in silence. Chione had the paperwork for their chartered jet so she took charge of getting everyone where they needed to be. She flashed a few papers at the right people and the group was ushered to where their jet was awaiting them.

Everyone had flown before. Most had flown to Belfast. However, they weren't used to being treated as they were when they were making their way to a private jet. Despite being in jeans, t-shirts, and biker Cuts, they were treated as if they were of the utmost importance. The jet was massive and everyone except the Egyptian women took the time to look around before takeoff. The black leather seats were quite comfortable and contrasted against the white of the walls around them.

It was set up more like living room or expensive office than a jet. There was a huge table with seating all around it at one end with the rest of the seating at the other. The seats were set up so they could swivel their seats and talk to one another or move them, let the feet up, lean the seat back and go to sleep. There were plenty of snacks, a refrigerator that was packed with food, and a microwave to heat up the prepackaged dinners. Gemma had to admit, these girls traveled in style!

The 13 ½ hour flight from Northern California was a long flight. Juice asked the ladies all sorts of questions about Egypt, which they gladly answered. People ate as they got hungry. Some even played cards when they started getting bored. Tig pulled Anai into his lap when they were getting sleepy, although they knew they wouldn't get much sleep. Jax pulled Layla into his lap, too, to try and get some sleep. Gemma was too anxious to sleep so she kept watch over everyone as they settled down to get some rest.

Chione knew what would happen as soon as they landed. Anai knew they would all be well taken care of so she wasn't too worried about things. Before they knew it, the captain was letting them know they were about to make their descent into Cairo airport. Gemma started waking those who were still sleeping while everyone else stretched their legs a bit.


	66. Family Reunion

**A/N: Links to the outfits are in my profile. I highly suggest you check them out because they are quite beautiful! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Everyone had flown before. Most had flown to Belfast. However, they weren't used to being treated as they were when they were making their way to a private jet. Despite being in jeans, t-shirts, and biker Cuts, they were treated as if they were of the utmost importance. The jet was massive and everyone except the Egyptian women took the time to look around before takeoff. The black leather seats were quite comfortable and contrasted against the white of the walls around them.<p>

It was set up more like living room or expensive office than a jet. There was a huge table with seating all around it at one end with the rest of the seating at the other. The seats were set up so they could swivel their seats and talk to one another or move them, let the feet up, lean the seat back and go to sleep. There were plenty of snacks, a refrigerator that was packed with food, and a microwave to heat up the prepackaged dinners. Gemma had to admit, these girls traveled in style!

The 13 ½-hour flight from Northern California was a long flight. Juice asked the ladies all sorts of questions about Egypt, which they gladly answered. People ate as they got hungry. Some even played cards when they started getting bored. Tig pulled Anai into his lap when they were getting sleepy, although they knew they wouldn't get much sleep. Jax pulled Layla into his lap, too, to try to get some sleep. Gemma was too anxious to sleep so she kept watch over everyone as they settled down to get some rest.

Chione knew what would happen as soon as they landed. Anai knew they would all be well taken care of so she wasn't too worried about things. Before they knew it, the captain was letting them know they were about to make their descent into Cairo airport. Gemma started waking those who were still sleeping while everyone else stretched their legs a bit.

As the plane was beginning to make the descent into Cairo, Anai stood up to address the group of bikers.

"You're on our turf now. Things are run a bit differently here than what you're used to. If one of us tells you to do something, do it immediately. We'll explain to you why we told you to do it the next opportunity that we can. What you know as a sign of respect isn't the same here." Anai stated

"Tell us to do what?" Juice questioned

Surprising everyone, Chione spoke up, "Like telling you to bow, to hit your knees, to shut up. Anything."

"Fair enough. We'll follow your lead." Clay stated, looking around at everyone

"I promise you that you will be treated fairly and respectfully." Layla added in

Everyone got settled as the plane landed. It took less than 20 minutes before they were able to debark the plane. Anai was excited to be back home. Layla was anxious to see how the Americans were going to take to their homeland. Chione was nervous at how the Americans were going to react to their customs and traditions. Tig could tell Anai was either anxious or excited.

They shared quite a bit but she hadn't told him much about her homeland. He moved to wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him, into those icy blue eyes, and took a deep breath. She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss, which is something she didn't do often in front of his brothers, before squirming out of his arms and leading the Calvary to pick up their luggage.

Amil had sent cars to pick up the large group. Anai, Chione, and Layla had to change clothes once they made it to their "family home". The ride wasn't long but the three Egyptian women pointed things out as they rode past them. Most of the American bikers stayed silent and looked around. Anai could only chuckle at the shocked gasps as they approached their "family home".

As soon as they arrived, servants came to unload the vehicles and take the luggage to the right rooms. The Egyptian women disappeared to change into their appropriate attire for the day. They knew that what they had to wear would come as a shock to their biker comrades but it wasn't anything that had a say in. They wore what they were told to wear by Amil.

Anai changed into a silvery-white outfit that had gold accents and silver accessory pieces such as armbands, hoop earrings, and ankle bracelets. Layla changed into a red sequin and rhinestone peacock outfit with silver and rhinestone hoop earrings and rhinestone armbands on each arm . While Chione changed into a very beautiful light Turquoise outfit with silver coins. She also wore silver bangle-style bracelets and large silver hoop earrings. When the three women emerged and rejoined their group of bikers, not a single person realized they had reconvened with them. It wasn't until Chibs turned around.

"Damn dere lassies! Looking goo'!" He smiled

Every single pair of eyes nearly popped out of their head when they landed on who Chibs had been talking to. Jax could only grin at his 'Ol Lady while Tig began thinking of what he wanted to do to Anai the next change he got. Happy just stared and stared. All three women blushed at the looks and compliments.

"Gentlemen, please follow me." Anai quietly stated

Seeing Anai so gentle and quiet wasn't anything the bikers were used to. Tig saw it every now and then but he still wasn't used to it. He, like his brothers, was used to her dominant, take-charge, kick ass side. This was something very, very different. The biker clan followed Anai in silence as she led them down a long corridor lined with amazing paintings and sculptures. She opened two large doors that led into a huge room where her Uncle was presiding over about a dozen men.

"We'll continue this later." He said, dismissing those around him as he stood up with his eyes on the Egyptian women, "I am so glad to have you back here with me!"

"Uncle Amil! It's good to be home." Anai retorted as she rushed into his arms

"It's good to see you too!" Layla added as she moved to hug him as well

The bikers watched the family reunion, unable to really say anything. Clay was more anxious to hear what Amil wanted to talk about than anything. Tig was watching his woman with her natural family with a sense of awe. Jax watched as Amil spoke in their native tongue to what he presumed to be a servant and then the servant scurrying off.

"Uncle Amil, you know Clay Morrow. This is the rest of his crew: Jackson or Jax as most call him, Tig Trager, Bobby Munson, Juice Ortiz, Chibs Telford, Happy Lowman, and Gemma, Clay's wife. Everyone, this is my Uncle Amil." Anai said, introducing everyone

"It's great to finally put faces to the names I've heard about. Welcome to Egypt and thanks for coming. Your bags have been brought to your rooms, which my servant can show you where your rooms are. I imagine the trip was long. Why don't you head upstairs to get some rest and meet me downstairs for dinner around 8pm. We can discuss business later after that." Amil said as he shook everyone's hand

"Sounds wonderful, Amil. Thanks for having us." Clay retorted


	67. Not Used To This Treatment

_"Damn dere lassies! Looking goo'!" He smiled_

_Every single pair of eyes nearly popped out of their head when they landed on who Chibs had been talking to. Jax could only grin at his 'Ol Lady while Tig began thinking of what he wanted to do to Anai the next change he got. Happy just stared and stared. All three women blushed at the looks and compliments._

_"Gentlemen, please follow me." Anai quietly stated_

_Seeing Anai so gentle and quiet wasn't anything the bikers were used to. Tig saw it every now and then but he still wasn't used to it. He, like his brothers, was used to her dominant, take-charge, kick ass side. This was something very, very different. The biker clan followed Anai in silence as she led them down a long corridor lined with amazing paintings and sculptures. She opened two large doors that led into a huge room where her Uncle was presiding over about a dozen men._

_"We'll continue this later." He said, dismissing those around him as he stood up with his eyes on the Egyptian women, "I am so glad to have you back here with me!"_

_"Uncle Amil! It's good to be home." Anai retorted as she rushed into his arms_

_"It's good to see you too!" Layla added as she moved to hug him as well_

_The bikers watched the family reunion, unable to really say anything. Clay was more anxious to hear what Amil wanted to talk about than anything. Tig was watching his woman with her natural family with a sense of awe. Jax watched as Amil spoke in their native tongue to what he presumed to be a servant and then the servant scurrying off._

_"Uncle Amil, you know Clay Morrow. This is the rest of his crew: Jackson or Jax as most call him, Tig Trager, Bobby Munson, Juice Ortiz, Chibs Telford, Happy Lowman, and Gemma, Clay's wife. Everyone, this is my Uncle Amil." Anai said, introducing everyone_

_"It's great to finally put faces to the names I've heard about. Welcome to Egypt and thanks for coming. Your bags have been brought to your rooms, which my servant can show you where your rooms are. I imagine the trip was long. Why don't you head upstairs to get some rest and meet me downstairs for dinner around 8pm. We can discuss business later after that." Amil said as he shook everyone's hand_

_"Sounds wonderful, Amil. Thanks for having us." Clay retorted_

* * *

><p>Clay turned towards Anai, which made her smile softly at the Patriarch. Layla told the group to follow them. The ladies followed the specified servant upstairs. Amil knew his girls better than anyone so he simply had Tig's bags brought to Anai's suite and Jackson's bags to Layla's suite. Clay and Gemma had a room to themselves as did the rest of the biker clan.<p>

Anai and Layla stopped when the servant opened the door to Clay & Gemma's room. They wanted to see the reaction from the Matriarch. Gemma was absolutely floored at the room she and her husband were given! It was very decadent and luxurious. The 4-poster bed was huge and had a curtain all the way around it. There was a separate sitting area and the en-suit was something out of a magazine! Seeing the Queen pleased with her quarters, the two ladies went on down the hall.

Each biker had his own room but the ladies were sure they would be happy with their quarters. Layla opened the double-door to her room to allow Jax to enter first. Anai followed suit with her room, which was directly across the hall. Tig followed his woman into her room. He was used to biker clubhouses, not the decadence he was seeing in this room. Hell, this room was almost the size of the clubhouse!

"Well, what do you think?" Anai asked after letting him walk around and check out her chambers

"It's not what we're used to back home, that's for sure." Tig retorted

"I grew up here. Whenever I'm not out doing business for Amil, this is where I live." Anai started, "Well… it's where I used to come when I wasn't out."

"You have a house in Charming now." Tig said

"I know. A house that I love. Nevertheless, this will always be my home too. Anyway, we have a few hours before dinner. Want me to show you around the grounds?" Anai stated

"We have plenty of time to do that later. I have you all to myself in the sexiest outfit I've ever seen. There's only 1 thing I want to do right now." Tig grinned mischievously

Layla was showing Jax her room and pointing things out about certain items in her room. He noted the King sized 4-poster bed seemed to be the focal point of the room. He entertained some very naughty thoughts but tried to restrain himself. She thought he might like to take a tour of the grounds, which he happily accepted. More than anything he just wanted to spend time with her.

She took ahold of his arm and led him out of her room. He let her lead him around as she told him little facts. He couldn't help but notice just how… decadent… the entire house was. How much money did her family actually have?! If they lived in what could only be described as a palace, why was she even dealing with bikers like him?

Jax could get any woman he wanted with no questions. Most wanted to be with him for the status he could them. Layla didn't need him or obviously anything he could give her. For the first time in his life, Jax was starting to feel a bit inadequate. He hated the feeling but absolutely adored the woman who was making him feel this way.

She showed him the garden in the huge courtyard. He was floored just by what she was showing him. She wasn't trying to show off how wealthy her family was. All she wanted was to show more of herself and her family to the man who had somehow stolen her heart. He had let her into his life, all aspects of his life, and she wanted to do the same. They sat down on a stone bench in the middle of the garden.

"This place is incredible!" Jax told her

"Thank you. My Uncle, Great-Uncle, and Great Grand Parents built this place and the area around it. Anai, Chione, and I grew up here." Layla told him

"Wow! This place has been in your family a long time then." Jax said

"Oh yeah. My Great-Grand-Father bought it just over a hundred years ago for my Great-Grand-Mother. A few years after that they discovered oil under the grounds. That's where our wealth started. My Great-Grand-Father took some of the money he gained from the oil and invested part of it. He took a little more and bought a few struggling companies that he built up. There's quite a few avenues that make us money." Layla explained

"Could that be what your uncle wants to talk to Clay about?" Jax questioned

"Probably. Since Anai and I are staying there in Charming, I think my Uncle wants you guys to go straight legit and get out of the guns and illegal shit." Layla told him

"I don't think the Irish are going to like it." Jax laughed

"The Irish do **NOT** want to fuck with us, you, or my Uncle. Just because he tries to stay legit, doesn't mean he doesn't know how to protect his own. The Irish might think they're all that but my Uncle will annihilate every last one of them if they dare mess with us." Layla retorted, "And because Anai and I are officially with you & Tig, means if they fuck with any of you, they mess with us."

Jax chuckled but hoped she was right. He hoped that her family would protect them if they got out of running guns. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder unknowing that her Uncle was watching them from a window 3 stories up. He knew what his girls had told him, he knew what Clay had told him. He still wanted to see the two pair interacting in person.

Gemma was looking very closely at the room she was sharing with her husband. It was an incredible room and she was surprised at just how beautiful it was. Clay was just sitting in a very plushy leather chair in the corner of the room talking to Chibs on the phone. Gemma sat down on the Queen sized bed and found it even more comfortable than her bed back in Charming. She couldn't help but wonder why Clay's friend wanted her here too.

Juice, Bobby, Happy, and Chibs were sitting in Juice's room just chatting. They were curious as to what was going to happen during and after dinner. Juice was curious as to what they were going to be served for dinner. Happy wanted to know where the rest of the people who were supposedly here were at. Bobby was curious to know how many people Amil had working for him.

Shortly before 8pm, a servant knocked on everyone's door to remind them about dinner. Tig wasn't quite ready to have to share Anai with everyone again but she had other plans. She made him get dressed before taking his arm and heading downstairs. They met Layla and Jax in the hallway. They made small talk, mostly about the grounds, as they walked downstairs.

The dining hall had been prepared already. Clay sat at the right of Amil, who was sitting at the head of the table, while Anai was to sit on his left. Layla was to sit one seat down from Anai. Jax set across from Layla with everyone else finding seats down the table. There were beers sitting in front of the bikers, a glass of red wine was sitting in front of Gemma, and some unknown beverage was sitting in front of Layla, Anai, Chione, and Amil.

Happy couldn't help but notice that Chione would be sitting directly across from him. The biker clan watched as Anai, Layla, Chione, and two other women brought out huge platters of food. One of the women the bikers didn't know started serving Amil. Anai started with Clay. She offered him pieces of steak, which he accepted, so she took a pair of tongs and placed 4 large pieces onto his plate. Everyone watched as the 5 women made their way around the table offering what they had on their platters.

Tig was very intrigued at how dinner was being served. Gemma felt awkward about it but was wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Layla brought around what Bobby could only describe as a flat bread and a sauce that was akin to a thick sweet & sour sauce to dip it in. Chione brought around a platter of roasted lamb. One of the other two women brought a platter of grilled chicken while the other brought around a platter of various vegetables. Everyone took a bit of everything.

Once everyone was served, Anai, Layla & Chione sat down while the other two women brought out the rest of the food. Gemma was very curious as to what had just happened. Anai and Amil broke bread first and then Amil broke bread with the biker leader. Everyone watched as they dipped the bread into the sauce and ate. It wasn't what Clay was used to but he didn't dislike it either. Everyone else followed suit.

Amil didn't bring up anything that was business during dinner but he inquired about how things were going for Clay. They caught up on family stuff, the economy, the weather, bikes, cars, and other superficial type things. Anai remained quiet as her Uncle brought up the tattoo that Tig had placed upon his niece. Clay just laughed and explained the meaning of it to the Egyptian leader. Clay also had to laugh as he pointed out what Anai had done to Tig in retaliation. Amil wanted to see the tattoo on Tig and made Anai explain it to him.

He was pleased with what his niece explained to him about why she had chosen what she did for her lover's tattoo. Amil inquired about an actual wedding, which made Tig's eyes go wide. For him, the tattoos that they were both sporting was enough. Layla & Jax showed off their tattoos as well. Amil was quite pleased. After dinner, everyone stood around waiting to see what was going to happen next. Amil asked the bikers to follow him to his study.

Clay looked at Gemma and then to Anai who was merely nodding her head. The Patriarch walked beside his old friend making his clan follow silently behind the pair. They entered a large room with plush seating all along the walls and several seats in the middle of the room. Clay took a seat next to his friend while Jax and Bobby took seats close by.

"Can I get you boys anything? Whiskey? Cigar?" Amil asked

"Cigar would be nice." Clay replied

Amil stood up and retrieved a few cigars from a cigar box in a huge oak desk by the window. He passed one over to Clay before lighting it and then his own. A few guys entered the room but stood by the door.

"Who's your Financial officer?" Amil asked

"Bobby is. Why?" Clay asked

"Do you mind if Saheed shows him a few tricks we've learned over the years? Tomorrow, I mean." Amil stated

"Not at all." Clay replied

"Who is your Intel officer?" Amil asked

"That would be Juice." Jax said

"Can my Intel Officer, Akhom, show him some things? Again, tomorrow." Amil stated

"Sure. Amil, why did you want us here in person?" Clay asked

"Because the things I want to show your guys needs to be done in person. And because what we're going to talk about needs to be spoken in person. Saheed and Akhom will take Bobby and Juice after breakfast tomorrow and instruct them on what I want them to know." Amil stated

"Ok. Anai said that you wanted to talk to me in person. What about?" Clay asked, taking a puff of his Cuban cigar

"I want you out of the illegal shit. I have several very legal adventures I think you gentleman might be interested in." Amil stated as his two guys quietly left the room

"Adventures? Such as what?" Jax questioned

Amil chuckled making everyone look at him funny.

"Adventures such as the strip club my niece got started. Expanded, of course. Get the right set up going and you can bring in amazing amounts of money. Telephone sex line. You can charge whatever you want **PER MINUTE** and people will pay it. Of course I've already sent Chione down to help expand the auto repair part of your business." Amil started out

"I see." Jax simply said

"Of course, there's more intricate business opportunities as well. More… lucrative… business opportunities. There's a mining company I just bought. Small operations right now but it wouldn't take much to get it into the big time." Amil explained

"Mining company? Really?" Juice stated

Amil laughed at the young boy, "Yes, mining. Do you understand how much rare gems sell for? Or stone?"

Juice kept quiet.

"You're just going to give us this little mining company? Why?" Bobby asked

"Because I want you out of the gun business. Because, believe it or not, you can make more money elsewhere." Amil retorted

"I'm more than willing to hear more. If we can make more money with less danger, I'm all for it." Jax stated


	68. Business & Belly Dancers

_"Ok. Anai said that you wanted to talk to me in person. What about?" Clay asked, taking a puff of his Cuban cigar_

_"I want you out of the illegal shit. I have several very legal adventures I think you gentleman might be interested in." Amil stated as his two guys quietly left the room_

_"Adventures? Such as what?" Jax questioned_

_Amil chuckled making everyone look at him funny._

_"Adventures such as the strip club my niece got started. Expanded, of course. Get the right set up going and you can bring in amazing amounts of money. Telephone sex line. You can charge whatever you want [b]PER MINUTE[/b] and people will pay it. Of course I've already sent Chione down to help expand the auto repair part of your business." Amil started out_

_"I see." Jax simply said_

_"Of course, there are more intricate business opportunities as well. More… lucrative… business opportunities. There's a mining company I just bought. Small operations right now but it wouldn't take much to get it into the big time." Amil explained_

_"Mining company? Really?" Juice stated_

_Amil laughed at the young boy, "Yes, mining. Do you understand how much rare gems sell for? Or stone?"_

_Juice kept quiet._

_"You're just going to give us this little mining company? Why?" Bobby asked_

_"Because I want you out of the gun business. Because, believe it or not, you can make more money elsewhere." Amil retorted_

_"I'm more than willing to hear more. If we can make more money with less danger, I'm all for it." Jax stated_

* * *

><p>"Well I'll listen to any idea that brings us more money." Bobby replied<p>

"I understand that as a 'biker club' you need to present yourselves a certain way. The strip club and phone sex line should be enough to keep up the bad boy appearance. The expanded auto repair will also bring in a good amount of money, especially with the new equipment you're getting.

The mining company will take a few months to really start bringing in the kind of money I'm making with my own company. There are other ventures too, if you're interested in entertaining these ideas." Amil stated

"The only thing I'm concerned with is the Irish. They're not going to just let us walk away." Jax stated

It took them all back when Amil started laughing.

"The Irish." Amil scoffed, "The Real IRA likes to bully people to get their way, to threaten to force people to do what they want. You let me worry about them."

"What are these other ventures?" Tig questioned

"Ventures such as construction. City contracts for building the shit they want. I know, as an 'outlaw biker clan' that seems kind of odd. It pays well. Buying and selling high-end cars. Buy them from police auctions then find buyers who will pay out the ass for such vehicles. That's probably more your speed than the construction." Amil replied

"I like the car idea better than construction." Juice replied

"High-end cars like Lexus, Mercedes Benz, Jaguars, and sports cars are where you'll make the most money. Police auctions and buying them from banks or repo houses will make the most money for you. You'll buy them cheap, fix them up if need be, and then you can sell them to the right people for more than what they're worth." Amil explained

"And you can show us how to make such great money with these business ventures?" Bobby questioned

"I can teach you absolutely everything." Amil replied

"Why would yeh do dis fer us?" Chibs questioned suspiciously

"I've already told you why." Amil retorted

"Why do you want us out of guns and going legit?" Happy asked

Amil laughed again, "Because my nieces are with you. Because I won't let my nieces go to prison because of their association with you. Because I don't want them to feel the heartbreak of you dying or going to prison because of your associations and dealings with other criminals."

"So you're trying to protect them from us?" Jax asked, confused

Once again Amil laughed.

"I'm trying to protect them from your associations. Don't you have kids, Jackson? Do you want your kids worrying if their daddy is going to go to prison or if he's going to die each time he walks out the door? Aren't the rest of you tired of the gang wars, the fighting for territory, the worry about finances?" Amil explained

"You make a good point." Jax stated

"I will show you how to make money. I will tell you everything you need to know. In less than 3 months you will be bringing in more money than you ever did with guns. If you let me, that is." Amil stated

"We need to take a vote on it before we decide. Can you give us some time?" Clay asked

"Absolutely. I'd like to know your decision soon but take the time you need. I know this is a big decision you're making for your entire club." Amil said, "I want to talk to Jax and Tig tomorrow after breakfast. Privately."

Tig and Jax looked over at Clay and then one another. What could he want to talk to them privately about? Clay told Amil that they would be ready to talk to him after breakfast tomorrow. Amil said he would let the bikers talk over what they had discussed before bidding them all a good night. Clay waited for his friend to leave the room before turning to his brothers.

"I've known Amil for a very long time. If he says he can do something, he can do it. I believe his intentions are sincere." Clay started, "Now, the question is this: Do we want to stay running guns which we're used to or get out of it and try these other ventures which he promises will make us more money?"

"If it's safer for us, for the club, for our families, then I say we try something new." Jax replied

"I don't know, Clay. I'm not sure we can trust him." Tig stated

"A minin' company? A phone sex business? Do we really think dese will make us more money dan running guns?" Chibs asked

"I'm curious as to what his guy can teach me. I want to find out what they know about money before I am comfortable enough to make a decision. Why don't we wait until later to vote." Bobby stated

"Yeah, I want to find out what his guy can show me." Juice added

"Is that the consensus? Wait until at least tomorrow to vote?" Clay asked

A round of 'yes's' could be heard. Clay nodded and slapped his knee since they weren't at a table and he didn't have his gavel. Bobby, Juice, and Chibs headed to Juice's room to talk things over. Happy went to his room while Clay, Tig, and Jax went to find their ladies. Chione was in her room talking with her right hand man going over the construction at Teller-Morrow. Anai and Layla were in the great room trying to teach Gemma how to belly dance.

Gemma wasn't sure about it but found it entertaining nonetheless. The ladies had a few drinks but were nowhere near being drunk. Gemma didn't realize how talented the two women were at dancing. Layla said it was because they had been dancing since they could walk. It was just part of their culture, according to Anai. Gemma stood back and watched the pair as they dance. It was sensual and captivating.

Amil, after seeing the ladies trying to teach Clay's wife to belly dance, sent in some of his musicians to play for the women. It helped to have music to dance to. Gemma was in awe at how the two ladies just got in sync with the music that was playing. She wasn't sure she would ever really be a belly dancer but knew the boys would love to see the ladies perform!

Clay, Jax, and Tig found the trio of women and stopped in their tracks. They couldn't believe what they were seeing! The music was…. different… and the way the women were moving was something they had never seen before. When the guys began clapping, all three women turned around to see who had intruded on their dancing. Clay was smiling mischievously at Gemma. Tig could only grin making Anai wink back at him. Jax just stared, taking in everything.

The trio sat down to watch their 'Ol Ladies dance and gyrate to the music that was being performed. Jax couldn't help but wonder what else Layla could do that he did not yet know about! Tig was thinking about what Anai could do with those hips a little later in the evening. Clay was enjoying seeing his wife let loose and have fun instead of worrying about the boys, the clubhouse, the auto shop, or the grandbabies.

Chione had come down after she was finished with her business. Of course Layla persuaded Chione to dance with them. With a shy smile, the most reserved woman any of the sons had met to date stood up and started dancing too. Everyone was shocked to see Chione actually dancing! For over an hour, the four women danced and laughed. Gemma finally started getting tired so she and Clay opted to head up to their room.

Jax stood up and made his way over to where Layla stood. She looked up at him shyly as he wrapped his arms around her. Tig watched from his seat as Anai swayed her hips and strutted over to him The look on her face told him what they would be doing the remainder of the night! Between her outfit and watching her dance, he was more than ready to have her all to himself. He stood up, took her by her hand, and pulled her up the magnificent grand staircase to the room they were sharing.

Amil watched from afar at how the bikers treated his nieces. Even if Tig was aggressive, his niece matched it 100%. Anai had always been very aggressive and assertive. Most men couldn't deal with the way she was but the SAA seemed to be a perfect fit for her. Amil watched as Jackson treated Layla so tenderly, lovingly, and with respect. He, too, was a perfect match for his niece. With a smile, he retreated back into his office.


	69. First Day

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this story. I sort of got stuck and my ideas decided to elude me. Now with all the stuff being posted on social media and with the final season being filmed, my muse decided to be kind to me and return. I have some new ideas and a general direction of where to take this. I hope you like this chapter. The next one is going to be more fluff, family-oriented, and sort of silly (for bikers at least, lol). Thanks for all the reviews and patience :) Links to the 3 women's outfits will be in my profile. Other wise, enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>The trio sat down to watch their 'Ol Ladies dance and gyrate to the music that was being performed. Jax couldn't help but wonder what else Layla could do that he did not yet know about! Tig was thinking about what Anai could do with those hips a little later in the evening. Clay was enjoying seeing his wife let loose and have fun instead of worrying about the boys, the clubhouse, the auto shop, or the grandbabies. <em>

_Chione had come down after she was finished with her business. Of course Layla persuaded Chione to dance with them. With a shy smile, the most reserved woman any of the sons had met to date stood up and started dancing too. Everyone was shocked to see Chione actually dancing! For over an hour, the four women danced and laughed. Gemma finally started getting tired so she and Clay opted to head up to their room._

_Jax stood up and made his way over to where Layla stood. She looked up at him shyly as he wrapped his arms around her. Tig watched from his seat as Anai swayed her hips and strutted over to him The look on her face told him what they would be doing the remainder of the night! Between her outfit and watching her dance, he was more than ready to have her all to himself. He stood up, took her by her hand, and pulled her up the magnificent grand staircase to the room they were sharing._

_Alim watched from afar at how the bikers treated his nieces. Even if Tig was aggressive, his niece matched it 100%. Anai had always been very aggressive and assertive. Most men couldn't deal with the way she was but the SAA seemed to be a perfect fit for her. Alim watched as Jackson treated Layla so tenderly, lovingly, and with respect. He, too, was a perfect match for his niece. With a smile, he retreated back into his office._

The night was extraordinary, at least for Clay, Jax, and Tig. They got very little sleep. The next morning at breakfast, which all the Sons were required to attend, everyone was in a good mood. Unlike dinner the previous evening, Chione, Anai and Layla didn't help serve the meal. Happy was quick to note how differently the three ladies were dressed this morning. Even Tig and Jax seemed a bit shocked! Anai's outfit was much more conservative than what she would normally wear back in California.

Jax watched as Layla sat down. It was a different look but her outfit didn't look bad. Happy figured Chione would wear something conservative but to him she was less so than what he had seen her wearing previously. She showed a little bit of leg, not much but more than he'd seen before, and he could see part of a tattoo peeking out from the bottom of her right hem. Her outfit looked good on her.

Alim greeted everyone cordially as he entered the room. Breakfast was being served to the bikers and Egyptian women as he sat down. He could tell Juice and Bobby were a bit nervous at being pulled away from the group. Everyone seemed to be a bit on edge still and he figured they hadn't made a decision yet. Breakfast consisted of the same Pita-style bread they had at dinner the previous evening, hummus, scrambled eggs, ful medames, and hot tea with milk and coffee.

"Good morning Clay. How did you sleep?" Alim asked his friend

"We slept very well, thank you." Clay replied with a smile

"Saheed and Akhom will probably have your financial and Intel officers most of the day. Is that acceptable?" Alim questioned, looking over at Clay

"Absolutely. Let me know if we can do anything else." Clay stated

"Well I would like to show you some of my operations. Let you see that I'm not bullshitting you. Of course I want to have a quick chat with Jackson and Alexander after breakfast before we start out." Alim stated making both men dart their eyes towards the Egyptian Patriarch

Happy and Juice looked at the VP and SAA inquisitively. No one ever called Tig by his birth name!

"Of course. What about my wife?" Clay inquired

"I believe the girls will be taking her out today. Show her some of the sights, do some shopping, see our culture. If that's alright with Mrs. Morrow." Alim said with a warm smile

"It sounds wonderful." Gemma replied, matching Alim's smile

The chat at breakfast was light and fun. There wasn't any talks of business, the MC, or whatever Alim might want to talk to Jax and Tig about. Since everyone was well-rested and in relatively good spirits, the chat turned to food, culture, and the sights. Happy wasn't sure what he was doing there. It seemed like he wasn't needed. He didn't mind watching Chione since he had developed a strong crush on the woman. His glances and staring wasn't lost on Alim. The Egyptian Patriarch didn't miss anything.

Seeing how the killer was looking at his niece, and knowing how Chione was, he made a quick decision. Most people watched as he summoned one of his servants over to him where they had a quick and quiet discussion in their native language. Clay wondered what was going on but simply kept quiet. Once breakfast was over, everyone stood up and left the dining hall nervously. Chione, Anai and Layla were standing off the side talking about where they could take Gemma and what all they could do.

Alim had disappeared temporarily to make a very quick phone call to Tacoma. The woman he was talking to was sick, she was dying to be more specific, so he tried to keep the conversation short and sweet. About ten minutes later both parties agreed to the terms and bid one another a good day. He was smiling when he re-joined the group. Nodding towards Tig and Jax, he began walking to the room Anai had led the group to the day before. Alim sat down at his desk and just looked at the two men before him.

Tig was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Alim finally motioned for the two men to have a seat. Once they did, Alim got down to business. He explained in greater detail about Anai & Layla's family, how they grew up, how he came to be their guardian, and what he expected of them in regards to his nieces. Tig thought it was kind of funny that he seemed to be warning them of what their 'Ol ladies were capable of and what he would do to them if they hurt the women.

"All three of those ladies mean the world to me. I know you both know what will happen if you treat them badly. I would not allow them to be with either of you if I thought you wouldn't take care of them and treat them the way they deserve to be treated. So with everyone understanding I only have one last thing to say." Alim stated, looking between the two men in front of him, "Welcome to our family."

Once Alim had said all he wanted to say to the two bikers, he stood up and slowly made his way out of the office. Jax and Tig quickly followed suite to join the rest of their group. The four ladies were still standing off to the side chatting quietly. Juice and Bobby were standing together awaiting Alim's people to arrive. The Egyptian Patriarch came to a stop and smiled at the group. He motioned for his people to join the group.

"Saheed, take Juice to the media room for his instruction. Akhom, take Bobby to the office. Akar, I want you to take Happy and Tig for some training. Mr. Telford, Mr. Teller, and Mr. Morrow, would you accompany me?" Alim stated

"We're going to head out. Call me if you need anything!" Anai told her Uncle in their native language

Alim nodded to his niece. Gemma walked over to kiss her husband. Jax looked over to Layla with a grin making her smile back before slowly walking over to him. Anai waited so Tig took the initiative and made his way to where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Alim watched everyone as they bid their goodbyes. Chione was looking bored but Happy was trying to not be so obvious that he was watching her.

The four ladies left then the rest of the group dispersed. Gemma was actually curious as to where the three women were taking her. Layla was quick to take her smartphone out to get pictures of their outing. Of all the things they did for their uncle and how short a time they ever spent in one location, they did like capturing their good times on film. It helped both women remember that they were human and still had family and friends and a heart.

Even though Gemma was slightly suspicious about being led away from her husband and boys, she was starting to have a good time. The shops that lined the streets had some very interesting things. Chione wasn't speaking much, in English at least, but Anai and Layla were quiet socialable. Chione suggested they show the Queen Bee one of the best Mosque's in Cairo. They even showed her some of the oldest Christian and Jewish places of worship.

Anai suggested she take the group out to see the pyramids, the Great Sphinx, museums, and some of the bus/boat tours. Gemma thought that would be fun for all the bikers. It would be a good bonding experience for them all. Anai had to get some pictures when Gemma made friends with a camel. It was funny because the camel just started following the Queen Bee around. It sort of freaked Gemma out but she wasn't going to admit it!

Eventually the foursome made their way back to the ladies' home. Gemma was starting to get a bit anxious to see her husband and boys. She also wanted to see how things had gone while they were gone. Nothing seemed out of place, from what little she had seen since they had arrived, so she just stood in the foyer unsure of where to go. Layla smiled at the Matriarch before nodding for her to follow. They entered a large room that was about the size of Gemma's whole house. Clay, Alim, Chibs, and Jax were all sitting around a very beautiful red cherry and white marble coffee table in large black leather chairs.

"How was your day out?" Alim questioned the ladies as soon as they entered the room

"It was lovely." Gemma replied

"We're hoping to take the whole group out sight-seeing in the next few days. Go see the Pyramids, the Great Sphinx, some museums and stuff." Layla stated as Bobby and Juice entered the room, each holding a 2-in binder

"Where's Tig and Happy?" Anai questioned as sat down in front of the fireplace that matched the coffee table

"Still training. Did you gentleman learn anything you could use?" Alim asked, turning his attention to the Financial and Intel officers

"Actually I did." Bobby said, nodding at Clay


	70. Tourists

_Eventually the foursome made their way back to the ladies' home. Gemma was starting to get a bit anxious to see her husband and boys. She also wanted to see how things had gone while they were gone. Nothing seemed out of place, from what little she had seen since they had arrived, so she just stood in the foyer unsure of where to go. Layla smiled at the Matriarch before nodding for her to follow. They entered a large room that was about the size of Gemma's whole house. Clay, Alim, Chibs, and Jax were all sitting around a very beautiful red cherry and white marble coffee table in large black leather chairs. _

_"__How was your day out?" Alim questioned the ladies as soon as they entered the room_

_"__It was lovely." Gemma replied_

_"__We're hoping to take the whole group out sight-seeing in the next few days. Go see the Pyramids, the Great Sphinx, some museums and stuff." Layla stated as Bobby and Juice entered the room, each holding a 2-in binder _

_"__Where's Tig and Happy?" Anai questioned as sat down in front of the fireplace that matched the coffee table_

_"__Still training. Did you gentleman learn anything you could use?" Alim asked, turning his attention to the Financial and Intel officers_

_"__Actually I did." Bobby said, nodding at Clay _

* * *

><p>Approximately half an hour later, Happy and Tig walked in both shirtless, sweaty, and a bit bloody. Chione watched Happy with one part fascination, one part awe, and one part fear as he crossed the room to find himself a seat. Tig came to a stop next to Anai who had stood up when she saw him enter.<p>

"What the fuck happened to you two?" She questioned before anyone else could

"Training, Azizity. Did you two gentlemen learn anything valuable?" Alim asked the two killers

TRANSLATION: (prenounced Azeeztee) - my darling

"I did, yes. Are we to keep up this training?" Tig asked

"If you want to, yes. I believe my nieces also want to take you all out to see some of our tourist sights and attractions. Show you some of their country, culture and a bit of themselves." Alim replied with a smile

"When are we going to be shown around like tourists?" Jax questioned, humor tinting his voice

Anai quickly asked her Uncle's servant to bring her the first aid kit, two warm wet washcloths, and a bottle of Jack. The young woman quickly did as she was asked making Alim watch his niece carefully. Neither Tig nor Happy seemed too bothered by the cuts and blood they sported but Anai wasn't going to sit and just let them bleed all over the place and themselves. As soon as the servant returned, she motioned for Happy to have a seat on the coffee table and instructed Tig to do the same. Alim nodded to Chione to help her sister.

"That's up to the girls. Do you think you have enough information to carry on with any of the operations I mentioned last night?" Alim stated

Bobby and Juice thought for a moment before answering.

"Well there was some things we didn't go over that Saheed suggested we do if we had time." Juice finally replied

"Very good. We'll teach you everything we know if you want us to. There will be plenty of time for tourism later." Alim stated

Happy didn't really like being told what to do, except by his Prez of course, but when he realized Chione would be playing doctor for him he was more than willing to just sit there. Chione was nervous at having to touch the very grumpy biker. Most of the rest at least tried to be friendly with her and her sister & cousin. This one seemed to just be angry at the world! Anai was wrapped up in Tig so she wasn't going to bother her. The rest of the group were just chatting about the sights they could take them to.

Alim was watching his niece while she dealt directly with the biker. He knew her better than almost anyone and knew she was highly uncomfortable around him. Happy just sat there, scowling, but really looking forward to her touching him. With the warm cloth, she began gently wiping his face of the blood and sweat. Her left hand held his right cheek so she clean his scrapes properly. Happy would never admit it out loud but he found her hands incredibly soft.

His dark eyes watched her intently as she took his right hand in hers to wash it up. His left hand was next. As she bent down to get some antibiotic ointment, he took the opportunity to get a sneak peak at her ass. Chione finished doctoring Happy as quickly as she could. His eyes lingered on her as she picked up from her doctoring. Alim was watching the pair with interest and Gemma wondered what was going through his head. Why was he watching Happy and Chione?

Anai had taken Tig by the hand and led him out of the room. She wanted to finally show him her childhood home. He slipped his hand from hers so he could drape his arm over her shoulder. He liked hearing stories of her childhood, even though a few of them made him extremely angry, and he did enjoy seeing where she grew up.

Upon seeing the rest of the palace, Tig was wondering just how much money her family had. Tig knew he could never give her the kind of life she was obviously used to. She leaned her head on his shoulder and any doubts quickly left his mind. Money didn't matter. He understood her. He had done a lot of the same things she had done. He could relate to her, understood the nightmares, and understood the desire to give up control and power ever so often. He understood the need to just have someone who understood them.

After more than 15 minutes of sitting in silence in the garden of the courtyard, Tig finally started talking.

"This place is incredible!" Tig exclaimed, making her chuckle softly

"Thank you. Great Grand Parents and his brother built this place and the area around it. Layla, Chione, and I grew up here." Layla told him

"Nice! So this place has been in your family for a long time." Tig said

"Oh yeah. My Great-Grand-Father bought it over a hundred years ago to build a home for my Great-Grand-Mother. A few years after they bought the land, they discovered oil under the grounds. That's where our wealth started. My Great-Grand-Father took some of the money from the oil and invested some of it. He decided to buy a few struggling companies and build them up. There's quite a few avenues that make us money." Anai explained to her lover

"Just how much money does your family have?" Tig questioned with a half-hearted laugh

"Billions. My Great-Grandfather, Grandfather, and Uncles were all very smart and had a lot of business sense." Anai replied

####################################################

Two days later, Bobby and Juice were satisfied with everything they had been taught by Alim's people. Chione, Layla, and Anai had been teaching Gemma how to belly dance. Clay was enjoying just getting to catch up with his old friend. Tig and Happy were getting some martial arts and hand-to-hand combat training and were just about done. Layla was getting excited to show these California bikers where they come from and some of the most amazing sights in the world!

Anai and Chione were sitting on the plushy leather couch one morning after breakfast laughing. Happy walked into the room and stopped. He had never heard Chione's laughter before. It was sweet and almost innocent. Alim came to a stop by the tall killer making Happy look over to the Egyptian host. Anai, Layla, and Chione were taking everyone out sight-seeing. They had three days to see all that the ladies wanted to show them before they were to head back home.

Clay was just happy that things were going smoothly. The club had voted to get out of the guns and illegal stuff and try what Alim had suggested. They would be backed by him and of course had the three Egyptian ladies to help them back home. Clay wanted to do what was best for the club but he also wanted to do what was going to make him the most money. After a lengthy discussion, the vote had been unanimous on the switch.

Anai knew they were going to take their time in showing the Americans around. The Pyramids at Giza, the Egyptian Museum, the Great Sphinx, the Khan el Khalili market, The Citadel, Al Azhar Park, a Felucca ride on the Nile, the Babylon Fort, Old Cairo, Dahshur, the Museum of Islamic Art, Saqqara, Mohamed Ali Mosque, the Northern Cemetary, the Northern Walls & Gates, the Greek Orthodox Monastery, the Church of St Sergius & Bacchus were most of what the ladies took the Americans to see. They also took the group, most of whom didn't really care, to Abd El Zaher which is Cairo's last working bookbinder.

Gemma was excited and happily bought an oil-paper bound blank book and two photo albums! Anai even bought a few photo albums. They visited Said Delta Papyrus Centre where several had caricatures done. Layla insisted they visit Mahmoud Abd El Ghaffar to get Gemma some nice, and authentic, belly dancing outfits. Clay was more than happy to see what the ladies were buying for his wife even if the rest of the bikers weren't too excited to go to the shop! The ladies even took them to a place where they would take camels on a short tour of the city!

Most of the bikers didn't really seem like they were enjoying this "family time" but always stood with smiles as they were requested to take pictures. Gemma definitely wanted to keep these memories immortal in photographs! Jax and Juice were more open to admitting they were enjoying themselves and liked what they were seeing. Tig wouldn't admit it in front of the club but he was having a good time too. Happy wouldn't admit it to anyone. Clay just wanted to keep his wife happy!


End file.
